


Shining Star

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Marvel's Avengers (Video Game) [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Advanced Idea Mechanics (Marvel), Aftermath of Torture, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian - Freeform, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/M, Fights, Helicarrier (Marvel), Hulk Smash (Marvel), Hulk Talks (Marvel), Marvel's Avengers (Video Game) - Freeform, Medical Torture, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Protective Thor (Marvel), Psychological Torture, Science Experiments, Soft Bruce Banner, Torture, Twin Thor (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy, chimera, cosmic energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 82,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Set within the Marvel's Avengers video game. Bruce Banner pairing.From A-Day and the destruction it brings to the reformation of the Avengers, follow Svana, also known as Star, as she fights and struggles to find her place on Earth. Through love, heartbreak, insecurities, friendship, and battle, the Avengers must fight to save the world they love and each other.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Character(s), Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Marvel's Avengers (Video Game) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Svanhild 'Star' Odinsdottir

**Real Name** : Svanhild Odinsdottir

 **Aliases:** Princess Svanhild, Star of Asgard, Princess of Asgard, Goddess of the Cosmos

 **Nicknames:** Svana. Star. (Most) Twinkle (Tony) Dearest Sister (Thor)

 **Super Name:** Star

**Characteristics**

**Height:** 6 ft 4

 **Eyes:** Green

 **Hair:** Red

 **Unusual Features:** Svanhild has completely green eyes with no whites or visible pupils. Her hair is also unusually long and thick compared to that of humans.

**Appearance:**

**Race:** Asgardian

 **Citizenship:** Asgard

 **Place of Birth:** Asgard

**Known Relatives:**

Thor (Twin Brother)

Odin (Father)

Frigga (Mother)

Loki (Adopted Brother)

**Personality:**

" _There will always be people who say mean words because you are different. And sometimes, their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people that do not judge people based on how they look, or where they came from. Those are the people whose words truly matter."_ **-** Svana to Kamala

Svanhild is very cheerful and sweet, yet somewhat naive and considerably insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what an attendee meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at an Avenger event, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same things. Presumably, because English is not her first language, Svanhild speaks without contractions and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby").

She takes friendship very seriously and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. She is arguably the most social of the Avengers, regularly meditating with Bruce, or lifting weights with Steve. She can also be particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. Above all, Svanhild wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. This is in part probably, as before coming to Earth, Svanhild didn't have real friends apart from Thor.

While naive, Svanhild is extremely perceptive.

She cares about each of her friends, but there is one person whom she cares more than anyone on Earth: Bruce. Since the day they met, both her and Bruce have had romantic feelings for each other, which are obvious to everyone including a few villains. This eventually lead to them engaging in a romantic relationship.

Bruce's work with both Tony Stark, George Tarleton, and Monica Rappaccini lead to Svanhild feeling inadequate and unintelligent, because of this, she withdrew from Bruce. Confiding in Thor who assured her that Bruce loved her, and that she wasn't stupid but it did nothing to ease Svanhild's worries. She left Earth, returning to Asgard and effectively ending her relationship with Bruce.

Svanhild will return for A-Day at the behest of Thor, who reminds her that the people of Earth still love her and look up to her.

" _If my friends go into danger, so do I."_ \- Svanhild

At some point in the four years after A-Day, Svanhild is captured by A.I.M, kept at the Olympia Archive whilst A.I.M experiment on her, trying to find a way to copy her powers, specifically her Cosmic energy abilities. Because of the treatment she's suffered, her powers have seemingly disappeared, they are simply buried deep and out of commission because she is no longer in touch with her emotions, having shut down at some point. She will need to re-engage with her emotions to re-engage her powers.

Svanhild will be rescued when Kamala and Bruce infiltrate the Archive looking for Stark's old lab and Jarvis.

**Powers:**

**Asgardian Physiology:** As an Asgardian, Svanhild possesses incredible supernatural powers and superhuman attributes far surpassing many other Asgardians.

 **Superhuman Strength:** As an Asgardian, specifically the daughter of Odin, Svanhild has an incredibly high-level of superhuman strength enables her to easily overpower hordes of Humans, Enhanced Humans, Asgardians, Frost Giants, and various other species within or beyond the Nine Realms. She can lift or move immensely heavy objects effortlessly.

 **Superhuman Durability:** Svanhild's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being and is nigh-invulnerable.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor:** Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Svanhild. However, due to her Asgardian physiology, Svanhild can heal at a rate significantly faster than a normal human and even much faster than most Asgardians.

 **Superhuman Speed:** Svanhild can move at great superhuman speeds.

 **Superhuman Reflexes:** Svanhild can react and dodge objects travelling at high speeds.

 **Superhuman Stamina:** Svanhild's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, her muscles produce far fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of her race.

 **Superhuman Agility:** Svanhild's agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination make her a great warrior for battle. She moves with incredible grace and speed despite.

 **Longevity:** Svanhild, like all other Asgardians, is not truly immortal. It is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. More accurately, Asgardians are extremely long-lived beings. Svanhild ages at a pace far slower than a normal human.

 **Armour Generation:** By activating her powers around her body, Svanhild clothes are transformed into her combat armour.

 **Invulnerability:** Svanhild is highly resistant to injury and can even survive unharmed in the cold vacuum of space.

 **Omni-lingual:** She has been able to mentally or psionically learn languages such as English or Japanese through physical contact allowing her to communicate in it with ease being omni-lingual.

 **Cosmic Energy Conduit:** Svanhild is capable of using cosmic energy which in Svanhild's case takes the form of green light, this energy has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including gravity, radiation, heat, light, and blasts of concussive force.

**\- Energy Blasts also known as Star Blasts:** She can fire blasts of Cosmic energy.

 **\- Force Field also known as Star Fields:** She can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect herself or others around her.

 **\- Energy Constructs:** She can form constructs of Cosmic energy. She can create any particular items or construct that she can imagine as long as she has the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of green energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as she is fuelling it with her magic. Items created are not indestructible.

 **\- Phasing:** Enveloping herself in Cosmic energy allows her to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls.

\- **Flight:** Using Cosmic energy, Svanhild has the ability to fly at great speeds through both the atmosphere and interstellar space. Her long curly hair leaves behind a fiery red contrail during flight, which makes her hair appear even longer than it really is.

**Combat Specialist:** Svanhild is also an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by the best tutors on Asgard 

**Weaknesses:**

\- Svanhild is allergic to metallic chromium. It gives her flu-like symptoms, and when she sneezes, she unleashes explosive Cosmic Energy bolts out of her nose and mouth. Also, her powers are largely affected by how she feels, as the Avengers have learned; if she is feeling down or confused, her abilities become severely diminished.

\- Because she is so naive, it is easy for several people to take advantage of or betray Svanhild. Although few have exploited it, Svanhild's relationship with Bruce can be counted sometimes as a weakness. Most recently, it has been exploited by Monica, who wanted to get close the Bruce to investigate the Hulk, she did this through manipulation of Svana and her insecurities regarding her own intelligence.

\- Svanhild's powers are controlled by emotion. If she has certain feelings, she can't use her powers. For example, when she was mad at Tony for offending her, she was unable to fly temporarily. **It appears as though her powers are controlled by 'good' emotions, hope, love, joy, rather than bad emotions which hinder her power level.**

  
**Trivia:**

\- Tony's nickname for Svanhild is "Twinkle", a reference to the poem/song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

\- Svanhild's powers are fueled by her emotions. As such, her power is determined by her emotional state.

\- There have been times where Svanhild uses her lack of understanding of Earth's customs and strange habits to her advantage. For example, Tony and Steve came to call on her for a mission, Steve saw that one of Svanhild's curtains was torn. When Steve asked about it, Svanhild lied and said it was her people's festival of berating drapery and proceeded to destroy the rest of her curtains.

\- She created a poem of gratitude that consists of 6000 verses.

**Quotes:**

\- "I did not know you before, so to me, you are normal."

\- "Kick the butt!"

\- "You may not value my life, but I still value yours."

\- "I realize now that the holidays are not about commemorating the winter -- they're about defying it. Humanity relies on the holidays to bring them together -- because it's when the nights are longer that they -- we -- must shine brightest for each other"

\- "You are right. We are a team, by accident more than design. We are all we have"

\- "I can't be the only person who finds this tedious"

\- "What I have learned in my short time here, even with all my powers... A broken heart must eventually fix itself"

\- "You've been very brave, Kamala Khan. But we may all have to be braver."

**Notes:**

\- When Bruce and Kamala find Svana after four years, she is powered down through physical and emotional experimentation by A.I.M.

**Pairing:** Bruce Banner


	2. Prologue

Thor flies around Svana as she flies herself closer to the roof of the new, second, Avengers' Tower in San Francisco, she was on Earth when they started construction but left before she could see it complete. He appears to be scolding her as she pulls a face at him. She had been vocal about not wanting to be here. Not wanting to come back. He was lucky he managed to talk her into it at all. She left Earth for a reason.

"You promised to try" Thor scolds Svana who huffs and folds her arms over her chest, her boots touching down on the top of the tower, Thor lands beside her. "These humans still love you" He reminds her. It was his argument for getting her back to Earth. That despite her own insecurities and personal issues, these people still look up to her as a superhero. She owes it to them and herself to be on Earth for Avengers Day. To remind herself that she isn't alone. That there was a reason she loved this planet.

"Will.... _he_ be here?" She asks as she peers down over the even starting below, people already starting to filter onto the Chimera and the courtyard. Thor knows who she is asking about. Bruce Banner. A man Thor is aware is very much in love with his sister, and whom she loves back, but she fled Earth to leave him, he doesn't completely understand why, but he supports his sister in everything she decides.

"You know he will be, dearest sister" He offers as he touches her back. He knows how much things have hurt her here on Earth. She takes a deep breath and nods. She can do this. It's only a day and then she can return to Asgard.

"Very well" She whispers to Thor who understands, he nods and pulls his hand from her back. "But stay with me" She begs of him. "I do not want to see him"

"You are going to have to" Thor counters. "But...I will be your shield wall" She smiles at him and nods her thanks. He leans closer and kisses her forehead. She pats his chest and then steps back off the roof, dropping into a flight position, Thor follows after her. They both touch down in the middle of the event, fans and parents turning to face them. There are a few cheers and shouts of their names. And yes, Svana does already feel a little better. She likes being around the humans. She likes being around people in general. She smiles and waves at a group of young girls who are all wearing Star t-shirts, her t-shirts, with her logo on. And that...makes her feel proud, that she's a good enough superhero that these kids look up to her. Thor smiles and nudges her, she rolls her eyes and looks up at him. "See" He whispers, she nods and leans into his side, his arm wrapping around her. She does see his point. Humans always make her feel better.


	3. Chapter One

Svana flicks her hair over her shoulder as she leans in the archway to look out over the Avenger event beyond. Children. Teens. Adults. All of them move through the booths and displays. Smiling. Laughing. Happy. She can't help but smile herself. It's nice to see civilians happy, it's so rare that they turn up for a mission to smiles, it's usually fire and tears and destruction. Happiness is actually rather rare in their world. Behind her, Bruce slows his steps when he sees her. It's been a while since she was back on Earth. Months. It's been months since she left him. Left the team. He can't believe he almost forgot how beautiful she is. He takes a deep breath. Readying himself for talking to her because this is going to take a lot of his nerves. He walks towards her, aware that she might already know that he is there.

"Svana" Bruce greets, she turns to face him.

"Bruce" She counters, politely, she can be polite and civil. That's what a princess would do. That's what a good person would do. And she is a good person. She knows she is a good person. "How have you been?" She asks him. He lets out a disappointed breath and nods. He doesn't know what he expected, but he knows he expected a little more....emotion from her.

"I've been fine" He answers, he steps closer to her and she straightens her spine a little, wanting to be away from him, wanting him to stay away from her. "Thor said you went home..." She nods. "How was Asgard?" She nods again.

"Beautiful, as usual," She tells him.

"Are you back or....?" He whispers, a little bit of hope in his tone, he's been meaning to talk to her about what happened between them, he doesn't really completely understand what happened between them. Thor tried to explain it, but everything he said didn't make sense to Bruce, if she truly felt insecure about their relationship, she would have told him herself, he is sure she would have, they didn't have secrets. It's why they worked well together. Nothing was hidden. But she hid the why from him. She hid why she called them off. She hid why she left.

"For the day" She answers. "Just for today...." She looks around, wanting to flee from this emotional conversation, she was not ready to have it, she is not ready to talk about this, with him, with anyone.

"Svana" He states, she looks at him. "Are you okay?" he asks her, she frowns at him, he nods down to her hands at her side, she glances to them and finds her green magical energy wrapped around them, wanting to defend her from emotional trauma. From him. She curls her fingers into her palms, the energy snuffing out.

"Yes," She answers and takes a step back from him. "I have to...go" She turns and walks away. Bruce opens his mouth to call after her but thinks better of it. He watches her leave the booth and head away from him. There is something smaller about her now, something lost, broken....and now he might actually think that Thor was telling him the truth regarding her insecurities. He never thought she'd have them. She's a goddess. An actual princess. With all that power at her fingertips. If anyone should have felt insecure in their relationship it should have been him.

...........

Svana groans a little and takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She knew seeing Bruce again would affect her, it is why she didn't want to come back here. Thor promised he would stick with her through the event, to be her wall between her and Bruce but he disappeared, leaving her alone. She turns to look back at the booth behind her, Bruce standing in archway entrance watching her. She bumps into someone behind her, knocking them to the ground. Svana instantly turns to find a small girl on her backside. Svana crouches.

"Are you alright?" Svana asks the girl who nods and picks up the comic from the ground. "I am so sorry...." The girl stands and Svana straightens to her full height.

"It's okay" The girl assures her and then looks up at Svana. "Whoa...Star" She whispers excitedly, she stands. "You're Star" Svana smiles and nods.

"I am" She agrees. "And I am truly sorry that I caused you to fall and drop your....graphic book, it is ruined?"

"No" The girl answers. "No, it's still got it's plastic cover, it's okay, really....okay, this is so cool...." Svana gives her a smile. "I can't believe you're talking to me...."

"Why is that so hard to comprehend?"

"You're Star" The girl squeals with her excitement. "A superhero....a princess...."

"Then...You have me at a disadvantage" Svana points out, her voice soft and warm, this child just reminds her of why she came back to Earth for this event. The hope and excitement they radiate, it's infectious. 

"Oh, Kamala Khan" The girl offers. "I'm one of the fanfiction contestants" Svana cocks her head, thoughtful before she points at the girl.

"Sewer lizards" Svana states with a proud smile, she is proud of herself for remembering that one, Kamala nods.

"That was me"

"Yes, Thor read that one to me; he really enjoyed it," Svana tells the girl who beams up at her.

"I can't believe you guys read my story" Kamala admits, Svana gives her half a shrug. They read all of them. Each and every single story sent into the competition were read by each and every Avenger. It was important.

"Have you got all of them?" Svana asks her, motioning to the comic in Kamala's hand.

"Just yours actually" Kamala admits and holds up the Star comic. "It was the first one I wanted to get...." She pulls the comic book closer to her. "You are one of my favourites"

"I assume Captain Marvel is another?" Svana asks, she motions to the girl's Captain Marvel shirt, Kamala chuckles and nods. "You like powerful warrior women...I can understand that"

"Totally badass women" Kamala counters with a smile. Svana smiles back at her. 

"I should let you go" Svana starts. "You have more books to find and I must find my brother before the speeches begin" Kamala nods and then watches as Svana walks away, weaving through the crowd.

"Star" Kamala whispers excitedly, she then looks around, trying to plot her next course of action.


	4. Chapter Two

Thor and Svana approach the side of the stage where Steve and Natasha are already waiting for them. The stage set for them beyond. Ready for the Avengers' big moment before their crowd of adoring fans. Steve smiles when he sees Svana, she waves at him and moves closer. Steve hugs Svana who wraps her arms around him to hug him back. Steve pulls back.

“Glad you made it,” Steve tells her, his hand on her arm, Svana smiles softly at him.

“Thor was very persuasive” She counters. “And this is important”

“It's good to see you again, Star” Natasha adds warmly, they've all missed Svana being around, she has an easy cheerfulness usually that infects them all, and it really has been sorely missed. Svana gives Natasha a smile and nods.

“And you, Nat” Svana agrees. She has missed her friendly, deeply, and being away from them has upset her, their bonds, their friendships mean a lot to her and she left Earth with a heavy heart. She didn't want to leave them behind, but she needed the space from Bruce and her relationship with him. Svana glances at Bruce as he approaches the group, ready to join them. Steve nods. They are all almost here and Tony will be late, always is fashionably late even to their own events.

“Are you guys ready?” An event manager asks them, they each nod and offers words of affirmation before they all follow him onto the stage, each taking their places on the little markers set out. Monica Rappaccini and George Tarleton stand at the other side of the stage, the two collaborators on the Terrigen energy source that worked with Bruce and Tony. And well...Monica was part of the problem for Svana. She's beautiful and smart, smart enough to keep up with geniuses, possibly the reason Svana came to the conclusion that she wasn't smart enough for Bruce. Svana stands beside Thor who has placed himself between her and Bruce, she holds her hands behind her back, fingers laced together, and wears a warm smile seeing the crowd gathered before her. An announcer stands at the microphone, he glances back to check that they are all where they are supposed to be, everyone is here, everyone but Stark, but they all know he will likely make his own dramatic entrance at some point, just the way he likes it. The announcer takes a breath and leans on the podium before speaking.

“Now, for what you've all been waiting for...Captain America” He backs away from the podium to allow Steve to take his place, the crowd literally erupts in cheers and screams. Steve waves out to the crowd with a warm smile.

“Thank you, thank you. Truly. Everyone” Steve tells the waiting crowd. “We're here to celebrate two amazing accomplishments. First, there's a group of young people here who wrote some incredible stories that make us 'heroes' look a lot more impressive than we actually are. We're also unveiling a new clean energy source, called Terrigen. I'm told it's quite powerful stuff and to explain how it works, the man who discovered it all. Dr George Tarleton” Steve shakes George's hand as they exchange places, Steve stepping aside to allow Tarleton his moment on the stage.

“Urm...thank you, Cap-Captain Rogers...” George begins, his nerves shining through, voice wavering slightly. “The Chimera is powered by a new mineral. Terrigen. Three years ago, I found a strange...” He pauses to think about the way he should describe his find. “Rock, yes, in the San Francisco Bay. Upon further tests, it was clear this mineral would be...” He is suddenly cut off by the sound of rock music over the speakers. “I-um-who's?” George stutters out. On the VIP balcony, Tony, in his Iron Man armour, struts along waving at the crowd around him.

“Hello, San Francisco!” He greets. “The city of fine people, good food, and no parking” He adds then pauses. “I'm working on the no parking thing...” He looks to Kamala who stands with her father. “Nice bag” Tony offers and then takes flight, rising and then arcing so he can land on the stage in front of the podium and Tarleton, who stumbles back a little. “Yeah! Haha!” Tony cheers but it is drowned out by the sound of an explosion erupting from the Golden Gate Bridge. The guests of the event begin to scream as smoke rises into the air. The Chimera's warning alarm rings out and the Avengers gathered on the stage share a look.

….....

Steve, Natasha and Bruce approach the edge of the Chimera as Tony, Thor, and Svana touch down from flight, their footsteps carrying them closer to their teammates. Each set of eyes are locked on where smoke billows from the bridge across the water. Each of them worried. Each of them falling into battle mode. Ready for a fight if need be.

“Sounds pretty big for an accident” Natasha offers.

“There are no accidents” Bruce points out, because, for Avengers, accidents are few and far between, smoke and an explosion like that, spell trouble, especially today. With the Terrigen reveal and the Avengers event, anything that happens is just going to be more suspicious. 

“Thor. Star. Tony...Check it out” Steve orders of the three of them that can fly to the scene quickest.

“At once” Thor agrees as Tony's Iron Man face mask drops into place.

“Try to keep up” Tony comments before taking off, Svana wraps herself in energy before she is right behind him, Thor winds up his hammer before following. Steve moves closer to Natasha.

“Prep the Quinjet, Nat. Just in case” He tells her, Natasha nods in agreement.

“On it” She agrees and then heads towards the Quinjet behind them. Steve and Bruce's eyes follow their flying teammates as they approach the bridge. Bruce's hand worrying together. Concerned for his team mates, concerned for Svana, despite everything she is and can do. He always worries about her. Steve glances at him and then nods.

“Join Nat,” Steve tells him. “I'll head to the Command Deck” Bruce nods in agreement and then heads off after Natasha.


	5. Chapter Three

Tony flies over along over the water at a steady pace as Thor and Svana catch up to him, flying on either side of him, Tony glances at each of them, internally pouting that he needs tech to keep pace with these two natural fliers, it's kind of not fair in his eyes. Star turns to fly on her side, her eyes on Tony, she cocks her head and then looks at Thor over him.

“You waiting?” Thor asks.

“Uh, yeah?” Tony counters, unsure if he was actually waiting for them, or if they are just better natural fliers. “Obviously” Tony adds. “Figured I'd let you two catch up...” Just then timed explosions rock the bridge ahead of them. The three of the shift their gazes and their attention to the bridge, pulling back to hover in the air, watching as the explosions move along the left side of the bridge. “This just got a whole lot more interesting”

“Let's make this quick” Thor adds, the three of them taking off again, picking up speed and taking different directions.

“Thor, see if you can't clear a path on the bridge” Steve orders over their communication devices.

“Aye” Thor answers and then takes off towards the entrance of the bridge, Svana flies closer to the traffic that's come to a screeching halt, she weaves through the vehicles to get a clear look at what she is working with here.

“Star. Civilians. Shield as many as you can and get them away from the bridge” Steve orders of her, Svana nods to herself and barrel rolls out of the way of an explosion.

“On it” She assures Steve and heads after Thor as he touches down, sending a lightning blast out at the men shooting at local police offices. Svana throws out an energy force field behind Thor, protecting the civilians from his lightning and the gunfire. An energy force field erupts against her back as those armed men start shooting at her, she turns, keeping her force fields up and throws out energy blasts as Thor uses his hammer to fight.

“Tony. Thor. Star. What is your status?” Natasha asks through the comms.

“There are civilians trapped” Svana answers.

“And lots of small angry men with guns” Thor adds as he sends an armed man flying with his hammer. Svana

“Uh, I just caught a bus” Tony offers. “Maybe I should've had a bigger breakfast this morning?” Svana twirls in the air and lands on her feet, she throws out an energy blast at the nearest armed man sending him into a wrecked car nearby. The last one down. Behind the twins, a police officer leaves cover and looks at the two of them.

“Star! Thor!” He shouts for their attention, the two of them turning in sync to look at him. “Thanks for the assist!” Thor moves closer to him. “We've got civilians trapped behind those barricades” The police officer informs them.

“Understood,” Thor tells him. “Stay behind the force field” He adds, the officer looks at Svana's force field as it expands between them and the police officer, covering those recovering behind him. “We will deal with them” Thor starts back towards Svana who readies her stance, she nods at Thor who nods back at her. “Can you keep it up?” He asks her.

“Do not underestimate me now” She counters as she wraps her fists in energy. They both approach a cement barricade that is blocking their way forward. “You or me, brother?” She asks, Thor smirks and then lifts his hammer, channelling it with lightning before he brings it down on the barricade, it shatters like glass, clearing their way for civilians who hurry through it and past Svana's force field. She and Thor move forward, the force field moving with them, pulling closer to the gap in the road, filling it to block any 'small angry men' from following the innocent. Armed men are waiting for them and open fire.

“This should be fun” Thor states, Svana holds out her hands and shots the two of them with star bursts. Throwing the two men back into the crashed truck behind them.

“Star, what are we dealing with here?” Steve asks her as Thor hurries forward, dealing out damage left, right, and centre. Svana helps free a trapped civilian from their upturned car. A force field at her back, protecting them.

“They did not introduce themselves” Thor answers instead, but to be fair, either of them could have answered that question. The civilian hurries beyond the barricade force field. Safe.

“Hang on” Tony starts. “Those guns are SHIELD issue” He informs them.

“I'll get Commander Hill on the line” Steve states.

“Cap, they picked today for a reason” Bruce offers down the line.

“Agreed, Bruce. I'm staying with the Chimera until we figure out what's going on” Steve assures them, Svana flies past Thor and kicks an armed man over the barricade ahead of them, he screams as he goes. Svana runs towards a civilian trapped under a metallic structure.

“Are you hurt?” She asks him as she gets a grip on the structure.

“No. Just stuck” He assures her, she lifts the structure with ease and he scrambles out from underneath. “Thank you, Star,” He tells her.

“Get behind the force field,” She tells him, pointing towards her barricade field. He runs off as Thor moves to her side, Svana looks over the next barricade and then takes a step back, she holds out her hands and blasts at it with her energy. The two of them moving forward where they find armed men shooting at a bus filled with civilians, Svana flies up and instantly wraps a force field around the bus, the bullets now bouncing off it. Thor hurries in behind her, throwing his hammer into the nearest armed man, sending him back into an armoured vehicle. He stays to fight the rest of them as Svana moves to help evacuate the bus.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Thunder God! Who said you could have all the fun?” Tony asks and then flies in, sending blasts down on the armed men. Thor raises his hammer up, gathering a lot of lightning before slamming it down, sending out a massive shockwave that takes out men on the ground. “Gotta admit it, that was pretty impressive” Tony states.

“Are you surprised?” Thor asks as he kicks an armed man away from him.

“Ooo cocky, I like that” Tony counters as he flies around above them, taking out men on the tops of vehicles. Svana gets the last civilian out of the bus and lowers the force field before joining her brother in battle. She flies around Tony and then fires down energy blasts just as a truck reverses into the clearing with Thor. The back doors swing open to reveal more mercs, this time with shields.


	6. Chapter Four

Svana rolls across the street as she is thrown back by one of the mercenaries with shields. She grunts and is instantly back on her feet. Those shields proving more kick than she thought. She rises into the air and throws out blast after blast, distracting the men so Thor can run in and swat at them with his hammer. The two of them are an effective team, they should be, considering how long they've been fighting side by side. But more men come, surrounding the three heroes. Thor adjusts his grip on his hammer and looks around as Svana lands at his back, wrapping the two of them in a protective force field.

“The Fight's not over, Stark” Thor warns as armed men with flight packs move in and open fire. Svana holds her force fields up and the hovering armed men take off, Tony watches them go.

“Hey, get back here!” He scolds them before he flies after them at speed. Thor looks over his shoulder at Svana who nods, he raises his hammer and weaves his lightning into the force field around them. Svana lets out a cry and throws the force field away from them, knocking into the armed men around them, throwing them back and unconscious. Svana humps and nods.

“Just got confirmation. A shield convoy was hijacked this morning” Steve informs them as the twins move further up the bridge, following the path of Tony's flight.

“This from one of Fury's morning briefs that I never read?” Tony asks Steve.

“Come on, Tony, those are important!” Natasha scolds him.

“Okay, whatever” Tony counters. Svana lifts a car up to free more civilians as Thor fights at her back, protecting her and them from fire. “Pulsar rockets?” Tony asks, more to himself than any of the others. “Glad Fury kept all my best tech in one place” He complains. Svana drops the car and then joins Thor in the fight.

“Those rockets are going a lot of damage” Natasha points out as Thor and Svana take to the sky, flying after Tony.

“I know, I built the damn things” Tony reminds her, as if she has forgotten in the last few seconds.

“Cap, we should secure the Terrigen Crystal. If that thing gets hit...” Bruce starts in warning.

“Already on it” Steve stops him. “Dr Tarleton's heading down to the rector chamber now” Svana is right behind Tony as he explodes a gas tanker. She cringes and barrel rolls through it before dropping down to the road. Civilians cowering and hiding. She runs straight to their aid as Tony lands close by. Surrounded by armed men.

“Alright, which one of you B-Movie extras shot at me?” He asks the men as Svana erupts a force field around the civilians huddled together.

“Stay in the force field,” She tells them, they all nod, not one of them wanting to risk getting shot and would all rather stay in the nice safe energy bubble shield around them.

“Avengers” Commander Hill's voice states. “The convoy is carrying classified SHIELD prototypes. Fury is tracking down the full manifest” She informs them, Svana blasts at an armed man that gets to close to her force field.

“Hey, Hill!” Tony greets. “How's the cat? Tell Fury I really love being shot at with my own weapons”

“Will keep you updated. And Goose if fine” Hill tells him.

“Ha, uh...Didn't know you were listening to that part” Tony admits as a force field wraps around him, bullets bouncing off, Tony spins to Svana who glares at the armed men and then throws out an energy blast that throws him back. “Thanks, Twinkle,” Tony tells her, she pulls the field back and glances at the civilians, checking on them. “You'd think these idiots would be running away by now!” Tony admits as he kicks an armed man off the bridge.

“Can't shake the feeling we're playing catch up” Steve admits. “There's something else going on here” Tony blasts away the last foot soldier and turns to Svana, he holds out his arms and shrugs a little. Behind him, two armoured vehicles produce rooftop pulsar turrets which open fire on Tony. Svana throws up a wide force field blocking the blasts. Tony shakes his head watching the pulsar beams ricochet off of her force field and basically hit themselves, blowing the trucks up.

“Alright, who's bright idea was it to outfit SHIELD trucks with turrets?” Tony asks.

“Tony” Natasha scolds.

“Oh right,” Tony realises. “Mine”

“What's going on down there?” Natasha asks hearing the explosions.

“Oh, nothing” Tony answers. “Everything's just peachy. Just hoping these guys don't have...” A tank fires at Tony and Svana, one hitting her in the chest and throwing her backwards with a cry of pain, she hits the ground and then dodges behind cover. “Urgh” Tony groans as he is hit, sending him to the ground. “I take it back. They've got pulsar tanks” Tony raises up and unleashes a powerful repulsor beam from his chest, obliterating the tanks in front of him.

“Star?” Natasha asks, worried about her friend's cry of pain. Svana pats at her suit where it is singed but she is otherwise unharmed.

“I am fine” She assures them, but there is a twinge to her tone. She throws out her hand and strengthens the shield around the civilians as it flickers. Tony moves to her and holds out his hand, she glances at it and then takes it, letting him pull her up to her feet, he looks over her, checking for injury.

“She's good” He adds, knowing that the Asgardians some times play down injuries.

“Cap, that ship's not ready for flight. Why is it moving?” Natasha states, Svana and Tony moving to the edge of the bridge, both can see the Chimera getting ready to take off.

“Someone's initiated the security protocols. The Chimera's autopilot has taken over” Steve informs them.

“You need backup. We're heading back” Natasha tells him, the Quinjet over the bridge turning to head back.

“Negative. Secure the bridge. Those weapons can't get into the city” Steve argues, Natasha adjusts her travel trajectory.

“Copy that” She responds. “You're up, Bruce” She adds.

“Ah..” Bruce lets out a strained noise. “Yep,” He agrees. Svana and Tony look up at the Quinjet, the ramp lowering and Bruce flings himself out of it. As he free falls, he transforms into the Hulk. Landing fully formed with a roar ahead of them.


	7. Chapter Five

Tony and Svana fly after Hulk as he makes short work of the armed men and tanks waiting for them. Behind them, Thor flies to catch up with them having stopped to take care of some stragglers. Svana barrel rolls out of the way of laser targeting and Tony fires a repulsor beam at the tank targeting them. She has to admit that she has missed the Hulk, he isn't as intelligent as Bruce so she doesn't feel as...stupid around him. He's actually rather kind and sweet when he's not in battle, and used to bring her flowers or pine cones or whatever he could find after a fight to make her smile, not that Bruce didn't have his romantic moments, it was just impulsive with the Hulk. She really has missed him, both of them, but she also knows that she left for a reason. She dodges gunfire and then flies down, kicking the armed man off the bridge.

“Tony. Thor. I've got some of those fliers on me” Natasha admits.

“Annoying little guys, aren't they?” Tony asks her back. “On my way” He takes off after the Quinjet, leaving Svana to follow Hulk. Thor blasts past her following after Tony. She uses her energy blasts to take out any men that Hulk misses as he rampages his way across the bridge. “You know I was thinking today was going to be more fan clubs and funnel cakes” Tony admits.

“Focus, Tony” Natasha scolds him. Svana lands on Hulk's back, her arm around his neck to steady herself, he roars at a line of armed men about to attack them. Hulk reaches around and touches Svana's leg against his waist, she holds out her free hand and blasts the line of men before taking off again, Hulk roars and follows in her direction. Jumping over gaps. Swatting at armed men. A tanker explodes in Hulk's face and he cringes back, the bridge beneath him breaking and giving way under the trauma.

“Hulk” Svana shouts as he falls with the bridge, but it catches, still attached just now at an odd angle, Svana flies down and lands at his side.

“Avengers! Talk to me!” Steve begs of them, hearing the commotion.

“Those tanks are doing a number on the bridge. It could fall if we don't take 'em out” Natasha answers, the Quinjet blasting over Svana and Hulk's heads, heading up the bridge.

“Hurry up, big guy” Tony pushes Hulk who starts running along the bridge, Svana behind him. “It can't take much more punishment” Hulk jumps over a gap in the bridge and lands on his feet. He readies a thunderclap as Svana flies over him and takes out a few of the flying mercenaries. Hulk unleashes the thunderclap, taking out all the men in front of him, and a tanker which explodes, clearing the way for him. “Where's big green?” Tony asks.

“I've got my sights on him” Svana assures them as she looks down at Hulk pummelling his way through the armed men.

“Yeah, I bet you do” Tony teases, Svana rolls her eyes.

“Star, bringing in the Quinjet for a landing” Natasha diverts the conversation back to the fight at hand. Svana nods and flies to the nearest clearing ahead of her, perfect for a landing. Hulk jumps high and then brings his fists in front of him.

“Hulk smash!” He shouts and then lands on the front of a truck, it flips straight up and into his waiting hands. An armed man falling from the inside to the ground beneath. He scampers away, fleeing the Hulk. Hulk then throws the truck at the second that is already targetting him. “Catch!” He yells as it flies through the air. Svana clears the foot soldiers from the clearing as Hulk hurries to join her, stopping at her side as she lands. He leans forward and lets out a roar. Behind them, Natasha departs the Quinjet and moves closer to them. Thor and Tony land close by, Thor holds out his hammer and moves towards Tony.

“Your inventions are dangerous, Stark” He scolds.

“Hey!” Tony counters. “Those weapons are meant for the good guys” He defends himself.

“Is that supposed to be a joke?” Thor asks him as Natasha and Svana move to the edge of the bridge.

“This is not the time, brother” Svana scolds Thor over her shoulder.

“Get your heads in the game!” Natasha adds. There is a whirling noise behind them all and each Avenger spins to find the source. In the sky, the Chimera is wrapped in blue energy that appears to be trying to pull it into the Bay. “Cap, What's going on over there?” Natasha asks as she presses a finger to her comms unit.

“Not sure, Nat. Seems like the reactor's malfunctioning” Steve answers. “I'm getting strange readings on the monitors....like we're being pulled to a heat signal in the Bay”

“Down!” Thor suddenly yells in warning as a pulsar blast comes right for them. Hulk steps between it and Svana as Thor brings his hammer down on a crushed car, using it to catch the blast. The car bounces back and hits a bus full of passengers. Svana throws out her hand and wraps the bus in a force field, pulling it back up onto the bridge with some effort.

“Nat, it's going to destroy the city” Steve warns them.

“Repeat that, Cap. I'm having trouble hearing you” Natasha counters. There is nothing but static now coming through the comms from the Chimera. Svana sets the bus down and Thor and Natasha hurry about getting the civilians settled inside. “Steve, do you read?” Natasha then asks through the comms, trying to get in contact with their captain. The team on the bridge share a look. Something unsettling inside of them.

“Avengers. If you can hear me” Hill's voice makes it through the static. “The convoy is transporting a highly lethal sonic disruptor bomb. Our enemies intend to detonate it within the city. I repeat; a sonic disruptor bomb. Secure the asset at once”

“Sonic bomb?” Tony asks. “Are you kidding me? I thought the U.N. Outlawed those years ago”

“Let's have a look, shall we?” Thor asks and then uses his hammer to clear the dust from the road. They can see a truck carrying the bomb as it races towards them, mowing down anything and everything in its way.

“Now that is an entrance” Tony admits.

“Star” Natasha states. “Can you stop that thing?” Svana nods and flies up into the air, she holds out her hands and wraps the truck in a force field, forcing it to slow down, she groans with effort and strengthens her shield. The truck comes to a screeching halt. The door to the truck opens and a figure hops out, heavy boots hit the ground.

“Taskmaster” Natasha realises, adjusting her stance. Taskmaster holds up a detonator and then activates it and the sonic bomb behind him, his flight packs sparks and he takes to a hover above the ground as the sonic bomb drills itself into the ground, solidifying its hold.

“We need to get that detonator,” Tony tells his team as the bomb starts pulsing. “That bomb goes off. It could liquefy everything within a ten-mile radius”

“Well,” Thor starts as he winds up his hammer. “What are we waiting for?” The five of them start towards Taskmaster. A series of bombs explode in front of them, ripping the bridge apart and stopping them in their tracks. A support cable rips away from the bridge and Hulk jumps after it, grabbing it and yanking it down with him, attempting to steady the bridge as it shifts and moves around them all.

“Tony. Thor. The cables.” Natasha orders. “Star...can you wrap the bridge?” Svana looks around at the bridge, it's going to take a lot of energy but she can do it, she is sure she can.

“Yes,” Svana assures Natasha.

“I'll handle the freak with the detonator” Natasha adds. Thor and Tony fly after the rapidly severing support cables. Svana flies up and around the bridge until she is underneath it. She throws out her hands, flattening a force field along the bottom of the bridge, holding it up, she lowers in the air with the effort, her energy pushing back at her. She pushes with her hands, wrapping her force field around the bridge, her eyes seemingly glowing a brighter green with the amount of energy she is using. Thor and Tony hurry along and reattach, or do something to make sure the bridge is going to stay up, giving the people that are still left up there the chance of survival and escape.


	8. Chapter Six

“The base of the bridge is secure” Tony states as he flies to Svana who struggles to hold up her force field, she's never had to hold up something so intent on falling down before. “You can let it go” He assures her, she takes a breath and pulls her force field back. She lowers her arms and lets out a tired breath. She and Tony then fly off, heading back up to the bridge to aid their teammates. Hulk makes short work of the remaining tanks and trucks. “Guys, I'm getting strange seismic readings” Tony admits as he reads the information inside of his helmet. Ahead of Tony and Svana, the bridge begins to break apart again. “Star” Tony states.

“I see it” She assures him and picks up speed. The other half of the bridge is now beginning to break away. She flies under the breaking bridge and holds up her hand, a force field layering over the base to hold it all together.

….....

Svan touches down beside Natasha who has just finished her fight with Taskmaster, he now lays in the rubble unconscious. Hulk lands behind the two women, followed by Thor. The four of them stare out at the bay.

“What is happening?” Svana asks quietly, Hulk moving closer to her as Tony lands with them. Beyond them, the Chimera is still struggling against the blue energy that erupts from the water and beyond that, the city is being destroyed.

“That city's collapsing” Tony offers in way of an answer.

“Damn it” Natasha complains. “They played us” She adds and then raises a finger to her earpiece. “Steve, can you hear me? Get the hell out of there!” She warns him. They watch as Quinjets scramble to leave the Chimera.

“Screw this” Tony complains and then takes flight towards the Chimera. Thor and Svana share a look before they fly after him. Ready to join him. The three of them race towards the Chimera. A shockwave erupts from the aircraft as it explodes, falling into the bay below. The blast throws Thor, Tony, and Svana back, the three of them only just managing to remain in the air. Tony's helmet retracts from his face as they all stare down at the water. Aware of what this means. “No” Tony breaths. Hulk's roar of no echoes from behind them as they hover their too stunned to move. Watching the remains of the Chimera disappear into the water with their captain, teammate, and friend on board.

….........

Svana stands on the balcony of the New York Avengers' tower, her hands on the railing in front of her, her eyes scanning the city below. Protestors are stationed outside of the tower. Against the Avengers now. There is no love for the heroes. She hangs her head and then pushes away from the balcony. It's been a few weeks since Avengers Day and it's been getting worse. San Francisco destroyed. Steve...dead. Hundreds, thousands dead. Families torn apart. People infected, changed, by the mist that the exploding Chimera unleashed. Powers. Stronger than anything they've ever faced before. She looks to her door as Thor walks in, he looks at his sister who turns away from him. The Avengers themselves have been at odds since. Svana hates conflict among her friends. And it's been worse with the approaching court case. They are being blamed. And maybe they deserve it. Maybe on some level, they do. They are supposed to help people. Protect them. And they failed. Svana closes her eyes and clenches her fists at her side, her cosmic energy flickering in and out of existence with her emotions.

“Are you ready, Svana?” Thor asks her, she touches her chest, deciding to dress in Earth clothing, as if that is going to make all the difference. Today is the court case. They are about to find out whether or not the Avengers disband or remain. She might be about to lose her friends and her home. How can she be ready for that?

“Let's go” She whispers and walks past him, Thor grabs her arm to stop her. They share a look.

“No matter what comes of this” He starts. “You and me....alright?” She sniffles and nods, because she might lose her friends, but she will still have her family. Her brother. “We can go home....” He offers. “Or into the mountains....where ever you want to be” She steps closer to him and presses her head to his chest, Thor wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes.

…..........

Thor stands with Svana in the hearing room, in front of them, sat in seats, Tony and Natasha. None of them are wearing their Avengers uniforms, none of them particularly feel like they deserve it at the moment. And in front of the Senator, hands folded nervously on the table in front of him, is Bruce, giving his testimony. His opinion on what happened.

“You so-called heroes transformed San Francisco into an infectious, gas-filled quarantine zone” The senator scolds them. “You unleashed diseased powerful beings, that wreak havoc throughout our nation. Many still lay dormant, unidentified. So I ask you again, Dr Banner” The senator leans forward slightly. “Do the Avengers pose a danger to society?” He asks. Bruce turns to look at his teammates, his eyes lingering on Svana a moment before he turns forward. This is it. His answer is going to determine the fate of all of them. The fate of the Avengers.

“Yes” Bruce answers. Thor's shoulders sink with that answer, Svana's head lowering as she clasps her hands in front of her. It is done now. Thor looks at her and she glances back at him.

…........

Thor and Svana approach the memorial in Heroes Park for Steve. Pride of place. He stands tall. Flowers and candles cover the base. Proof that there are some people out there that still feel like the Avengers are needed. Thor takes a breath and sets his hammer down against the statue. Svana glances around, faces watching the two of them. Some with fear. Some with disgust. A smaller number with awe and pride. She takes a breath and stands up tall. Thor touches her back and shares a look with her. She touches the coloured gem belt buckle against her stomach and turns to the statue. She nods and pulls the buckle from her belt before striding to the statue. She looks up at Steve's Captain America face and holds up her head before she sets the buckle by his feet. She closes her eyes and hangs her head. Thoughtful a moment before she turns and walks away, Thor following behind him. They wanted to do something. To let it be known that they still care. Even if the humans turn their back on them. This is their home too. Steve was their friend. Thor reaches down and threads his fingers with Svana's.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Five Years Later:**

There is little natural light in a small lab room in a clean, white, medical facility. Computer screens and machines beep away, echoing through the almost empty room. A medical bed is the only real piece of furniture in the room and it is occupied, eyes watching the tv screen mounted on the glass wall.

 _"Five years ago, the Avengers paraded dangerous, untested technology"_ Phil Seldon, a reporter, states on the tv. _"Causing damage on an unprecedented scale. Our beloved Captain America was killed during the attempted theft of this technology. Thousands of other innocent people died and many more still bear the scars of what has come to be known as A-Day_ " There is a noise from the medical cot, pained and mournful. _"Hundreds fell sick, encased in strange cocoons, only to emerge with dangerous, otherworldly powers. With no known cure, the disease has spread across the country and while both SHIELD and the Avengers promised to rectify the situation it was Dr Banner's testimony that brought about the end of an era_ " A lab-coat wearing doctor walks around a medical bed where an individual is strapped down and restrained. _"Their activities outlawed; the once-mighty heroes disbanded but out of tragedy is born hope. After the government liquidation of Stark Industries, Dr George Tarleton, himself a victim of A-Day and founder of Advanced Idea Mechanics thinks science is the solution to our nation's problems."_ The doctor peers down at his 'patient' as he turns off the tv behind him, eyes following him from the figure. The doctor cocks his head.

"She is awake" He comments and turns to a holographic image behind him. Monica Rappaccini. Her hologram glances to the 'patient'. "Should I attempt another dose of sedation?" The doctor asks her.

"No" Monica answers. "Leave her awake" The patient makes a pained noise behind the intubation tube in their mouth and throat. "Began phase three" She orders and her holographic feed disappears. The doctor steps back from the bed and moves to a tray of tools and medical supplies. The figure on the bed shifts their head, red hair moving with the motion. Svana. She's strapped down, restrained. Her skin tacky with sweat, her hair limp and greasy. Her eyes dull and broken. Gone is the bright green glow her powers bring, instead, human eyes peer at the doctor, still green but still more human than ever before. She chokes on the tube but no one comes to help her. The doctor ignoring her struggles to prepare something. A vial and needle in his hand. Svana scratches at the bed beneath her, but there is no give when she attempts to escape. Her breathing increases as he approaches her with the needle. Her eyes widening in fear. He reaches up for the IV drip that is attached to her before he injects whatever the hell it is into the tube. Svana arches against her restraints when it hits her. Her eyes rolling, fingers curling into fists. The doctor leaves the room as Svana falls into unconsciousness, her blood on fire. He heads through the facility she is being held at.

................

Kamala Khan was affected by A-Day, changed. Granted powers. And she didn't want to just sit by. She wanted to help. To prove that the world was wrong about the Avengers. She knows the world is wrong about them. One of the last ones to believe that they are still good, that they are still needed. So she stole from A.I.M, took files she shouldn't have and then ran when they came for her. Headed out to Utah where she found the Chimera, dumped in the middle of the desert. She believed that the Resistance, those fighting against A.I.M, those that believe as she does, would be located. She didn't find them. Instead....she found Bruce Banner. Kamala reaches over and adjusts the radio in the camper that she now travels in with Bruce, she had somehow managed to talk him into helping her. A cheesy pop song begins to play and Kamala bops along a little. Without looking, Bruce reaches over and turns the radio back to static. Kamala looks at him then raises her cup straw to her lips, she stares directly at Bruce and then slurps loudly, Bruce closes his eyes in frustration. She pulls it back and then shakes her drink to reveal that there is only ice left in it, she pouts a little before setting it down on the floor of the camper. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a comic book. Star's comic book. Bruce's eyes glance to it from where he drives, his eyes saddening. That is perhaps the worst thing, personally, for him, to happen that day. Svana had vanished with Thor. He never got the chance to talk to her about them. About their relationship. Everything they all lost that day, and that hurt him the most. Not seeing her. Not hearing her talking. Not feeling the warmth of her powers zipping by his head in a fight. Kamala opens the comic and pulls her legs up onto the seat with her.

…........

Svana's doctor walks into an office in the main building of the Olympia Archives. An old Stark Industries facility that A.I.M took over in the liquidation. He picks up a tablet as he takes a seat at his desk and begins making notes, his eyes flickering to a screen which shows the surveillance feed from Svana's lab cell.

…........

Bruce and Kamala walk away from the camper and deeper into a Pacific Northwest forest, heading towards an old Stark storage facility in search of Tony's A.I., Jarvis' hard drive, hoping that it will eventually lead them to Tony himself. He is the only one that can help Kamala with the data she stole, too encrypted for her or Bruce to decrypt themselves. They need Tony.

“Tony stashed most of his stuff here when Stark Industries went under” Bruce explains. “If anyone knows where Tony is...It's Jarvis” Kamala carefully climbs over a fallen log as Bruce follows. “This trail should take us to the Archive's secret entrance” He adds.

“Cool. Well, it's a nice day for a hike” Kamala offers light-heartedly. Trying to keep the whole trip feeling hopeful and upbeat. Hope is the one thing Bruce is lacking.


	10. Chapter Eight

Bruce and Kamala are still making their way through the forest, silence around them, not even animal noises can be heard. Bruce thinks nothing of it, they seem to fall silent around him usually anyway, sensing the power and the danger he possesses. Bruce takes a breath and rubs his wrist, a small thread braided band moving with his hand.

“You wearing that communication bud I gave you?” Bruce asks as he follows after Kamala.

“Yeah, it's practically invisible” She answers and swings her arms at her side a little. “So why did you go back to the Chimera?” She asks him.

“Well...I didn't” Bruce answers. “He did”

“So...did he scare away the Resistance?” She counters.

“You know, honestly, Kamala, I don't remember anyone being there” Bruce admits as he and Kamala duck under a fallen tree wedged between the two sides of the small ravine they are walking through. “The big guy had a run-in with a few SHIELD agents, but after that....nothing”

“Oh” Kamala breaths, dejected, she honestly thought she had gotten close, but if the Resistance was never there, she wasn't close. “Right” Kamala hurries ahead to a small break in the stone wall ahead. “I think I found something” She shouts back at Bruce who picks up his speed a little to reach her. Kamala squeezes her way through the gap. “Bit of a tight squeeze” She complains.

“Yuup” Bruce agrees as he follows her. “Watch your head” She turns to help him through.

“Here. Let me help” She takes Bruce's hand and pulls him through.

“Thanks” As they make it through, the small tunnel collapses behind them. Bruce lets out a breath and looks forward. “There's a clearing just ahead. The entrance should be there.” He offers and then starts walking away, Kamala following behind him. They're so close now.

“So what does Jarvis actually look like?” Kamala asks him.

“Like an outdated hard drive from 1998” Bruce answers her as they make their way through the terrain.

“Okay, new question. What does a 1998 hard drive look like?” Kamala counters.

“Oh god” Bruce complains under his breath as they make it into the clearing. Kamala looks around because it is an impressive view. Green trees, grass, a small waterfall and river.

“Wow,” She comments. “You don't see a place like this in Jersey City. It's nice...peaceful” She adds, Bruce nods.

“Yeah, it's been a while” Bruce admits. “Tony used to let me come here with...” He stops himself. He and Svana used to come out here together when everything got too much for him back in the city. She was always there at his side when he needed her to be. When they both needed her. He lets out a breath and looks around. Kamala watches him, it was common public knowledge, Bruce's relationship with Svana. It's hard to keep things like that a secret when they are public figures. Bruce moves away from the girl and to the hatch in the ground. “Finally” He comments. “This means we're close” He reaches down for the hatch handle and attempts to open it. But it has been a while, and the whole hatch is rusted stuck. “Oh boy” He gives it another tug but nothing gives. He lets go of the handle and leans up. “It's welded shut” He complains and is then suddenly hit in the back by a purple taser shot fired from an A.I.M soldier on the ledge above them. Bruce shouts in pain and falls onto his side, twitching through the taser.

“Got'em” The snipes states. “Send in containment units!”

“Dr Banner, what do I do?” Kamala asks him as she crouches at his side.

“Run” He whispers as he starts to transform.

“What?” Bruce looks at Kamala but it is now Hulk's face staring at her.

“Run” He roars at her. Kamala jumps back and then does exactly what he told her to do. She runs.

…..........

Svana blinks awake, laying in a decimated forest, trees fallen and broken around her. She turns her head and groans before sitting up. Hulk stands across the clearing, watching her. She shifts slightly and frowns at him.

“Hulk?” She asks him, he cocks his head and then jumps up, straight for her. Her eyes widen. She screams and uses her hands to cover her face as he lands over her, roaring in her face as she falls back against the dirt. This isn't him. He has never turned on her. This doesn't make sense. She lowers her hands to look at him.“Why are you being lobstery?” She asks him, whimpering slightly when he bares his teeth at her. Moving closer to her face. “No....” She whispers. “Hulk” She pleads, he raises his giant fist and slams it down on her.

…......

Svana wakes with a scream against the tube in her mouth. She is still in the lab, still strapped down. She struggles to breathe against the tube, pulling on her restraints but she is too weak. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Tears are leaking from her eyes as she whimpers.

…......

The doctor sits at his computer, purses his lips and nods as he makes notes, eyes still watching Svana on the screen.

“Subject Cosmos is responding well to mental stimulation” The doctor states into a small microphone hooked up to his computer. “But her physiology is burning through the serum as fast as she does sedation, will use a higher dose for test two” He stops the recording and stands from his seat.

….........

Svana watches as the liquid moves down the tube, this time she is ready. She braces herself against the pain, her body twitching in response. The doctor moves closer to her, watching her reaction. He hums and purses his lips. She glares back at him, tugging on her restraints, he then just smirks at her. Knowing she is not getting out of them without her powers. And A.I.M has made sure they're gone. She starts to breathe heavily as the serum attacks her systems. She cries out against the tube and thrashes slightly. It's stronger now. Her vision shifts. The doctor morphing right before her eyes. And in his place...Bruce. She frowns a little. He's not supposed to be here. He strokes at her hair, something so familiar, so soft, so comforting. She closes her eyes. Enjoying the single moment of comfort before he leans closer to her. He whispers things to her. Mean things. Things she never could have imagined Bruce saying to her. And in the back of her mind, she knows that this isn't right. That it isn't real. But it feels it. She can feel his breath against her ear. The warmth of his hand in her hair. In reality, the doctor hasn't moved, instead, he watches as she suffers through her hallucination. There is no Bruce. No mean words. No nothing. The doctor hums and moves to the computer in the room, he plugs in the microphone before he talks into it, his eyes on Svana as she silently cries, her heartbeat hammering in her ears.

“Double dose showing excellent results. Fully immersive conscious hallucination” He states and glances at the computers which show her vital signs. “Elevated heart rate” He muses. “Possible side effect...” Svana then suddenly seizes against her restraints, the heart rate on the screen becoming erratic. The doctor watches, studies the response. He cannot see what she is seeing. He cannot see what she is hallucinating. But the serum is clearly doing what it was meant to do. Something they have been trying to do since they got their hands on her. “Seizing and erratic heart rate” He states into the microphone as Svana attempts to scream. “Possible side effect; more tests needed” He stops recording and then leaves the room, leaving her there to suffer.


	11. Chapter Nine

Hulk runs through the forest in search of Kamala after his fight. It was easy to take down a few armed A.I.M soldiers. And now he has to find the kid. At least, Hulk understands that.

“I think I can hear you” Kamala states into the communication bud in his ear. Hulk squeezes through a wall and almost runs into Kamala on the other side. “Hey” She greets slowly, cautiously. “We good?” Hulk just pulls a face at her and grumbles under his breath, but he is not trying to kill her so she counts that as a win. “Okay? We're cool. I guess” They head forward where they discover that A.I.M didn't just arrive at the hatch. They've made base. And have been here a while. “Oh, man...” Kamala states. “A.I.M didn't just arrive....they've set up shop. We've got to find Jarvis and get out of here” They both hurry through the outskirts of the A.I.M facility.

….......

Kamala and Hulk both come to a stop when the buildings start to get heavier, aware that this might mean that there are going to be armed guards. Kamala surveys the area.

“Guess A.I.M took over the place” She comments. “Uh...Still think Mr Stark's here?” Hulk responds with calm breaths and a slight nod. He peers down over the edge of the cliff face to see A.I.M soldiers milling about on a helipad. “I could head through the vents and take a look....” Hulk interrupts Kamala and jumps straight into action. “Yeah, that works” She finishes and watches from her perch as Hulk decimates the forces below, but more keep coming. “A.I.M's everywhere” She complains. “Uh...you distract them” She adds as she makes her move, looking for a way into the building. “I'll find a way in” Hulk roars and throws an A.I.M agent away from him.

“Code Red!” The A.I.M PA announces. “We are under attack”

….........

Svana jerks a little against her restraints when alarms start sounding throughout the facility. She turns her head to look out of the glass room, A.I.M agents rushing through with weapons. Heading away from her.

“Code Red!” The A.I.M PA announces. “We are under attack”

…...........

“They've got guards all over the place,” Kamala tells Hulk as he fights. “This might be a bad idea”

“Smash A.I.M!” Hulk roars as he jumps and then slams down on a group of agents who open fire on him.

“Crap, they're closing it all down” Kamala adds. “I'm in!” She announces, proud of herself. “These vents are huge” Hulk kicks at another agent. “Looks like A.I.M built around the original archive. Everything's new” Hulk runs towards a new group of agents as they leave the facility.

“Lockdown protocols initiated” The PA announces. “Additional security personnel inbound” Hulk picks up an agent and then uses him as a club to batter another agent. He is suddenly feeling a sense of urgency. Something inside of him pushing him forward.

…......

Five agents move closer to Svana's room, each taking a defensive position outside, around the glass. Whatever is here. Whatever has come. They are trying to either protect her or make sure she stays where she is. She feels a sense of relief wash over her. Like a feeling of....hope. The whole building shakes and Svana starts to hyperventilate against the tube. This whole place could come down around her. And she is trapped in this bed. She tugs on her restraints and lets out a frustrated cry.

…....

Hulk finally smashes his way into the facility, the doors proving to be no match for the great big green rage machine.

“Dr Banner. Stop” Tarleton's voice echoes through the PA system. “Retract the walkways. Evac the subjects to Site Three.” Tarleton orders.

“Tarleton's here?” Kamala asks as Hulk runs through the facility, smashing at agents and robots that come for him.

“All non-essential personnel vacate the facility immediately” The automated PA warns.

“What's that say?” Kamala asks. “'Reinforcements inbound to administration'. That's the first floor. I don't think they know I'm here”

“Doctor, I know you can hear me. Please” Tarleton tries to reason with Hulk. “You can fight him. I don't want to hurt you”

“There's a path up through the research lab. You'll have to bust through the server room” Kamala informs Hulk as she continues to move through the vents.

“This isn't you. This monster isn't you, Doctor” Tarleton continues. “He wouldn't want this research destroyed. He needs it” Hulk busts his way into the server room, shots fired from all directions. “I can still help you”

“Yeah, right” Kamala responds in argument. Hulk roars as he jumps across to the Gamma Infusion Lab, which probably isn't all that cheery of a place to be for someone with Gamma infecting his blood in the way Hulk and Bruce do.

“Let me help you, Bruce” Tarleton still tries to get through to him, to get Bruce back in control. “It isn't too late” Hulk takes out all the agents waiting for him in the Gamma Infusion Lab before making his way to Biometrics on the floor above.

….............

Doctors begin to unplug the machinery in Svana's room. She heard the PA, she knows they are planning on moving her, but this might actually be the last chance she has to escape. This distraction might be all she needs. She watches them as they wheel out the equipment, those armed guards now entering the room. If she had her powers. This would be easy. But she doesn't. She might just have to rely on pure brute strength to get out of here.

…..........

Hulk picks up a piece of equipment and throws it at a robotic sentry sending it flying backwards.

“I'm in something called a Terrigenesis Lab” Kamala informs Hulk. “What is this?” Hulk hurries forward out of the Biometrics room and through some other doors to a larger room filled with experimentation pods. Kamala is in the control room above that overlooks the room. She relaxes seeing him. “Ah! You made it” She greets him and then waves over her head. She then moves around the computers in the room, looking over the data there. As much as she can understand. “They were keeping the inhumans in here” She whispers and looks down at the room below, her eyes scanning over the pods which are now empty. “What happened?” She asks herself. “This is where they hurt them?” She is filled with a new sense of rage and pain. “Hulk” She starts. “I need you to destroy this lab. Smash!” A large suited mechanical Exo suit drops down to join the Hulk.

“Restrain the Hulk” Tarleton orders. “You saw the truth, Banner. You were the only one. We're fixing the damage the Avengers did, what we did, all those years ago. There is a chance for all those inhumans to have a perfect life. We can still save the inhumans from your fate. They want a cure” Kamala looks over the computers, pressing buttons. Looking for a map, which would be great, but anything to help would be good too. Hulk fights off the Exo suit below.

“He's lying” Kamala argues. “He's not saving anyone”

“I wish it didn't have to come to this” Tarleton adds. Hulk lets out one very powerful punch, which destroys the Exo suit. “I can see you fighting him. You don't want to be this thing” A.I.M robots materialise in the room around Hulk. “But you're weak...both of you” Hulk begins to fight off the robots as more and more and more agents, Exo suits, and robots rush into the room to fight him. But he's the Hulk. And he will not be stopped lightly. “If you can't stop the Hulk, then I will. I have to” There is a noise above Hulk and he looks up to see some form of machine activating. Kamala runs to the glass as the machine starts to dispense a gas onto the Hulk below.

“No, no...Get out of there. RUN!!!” She shouts, the device drops a heavy tube to the ground and Hulk runs through the nearest door attempting to escape the device and whatever it does.


	12. Chapter Ten

Kamala smashes her way through a vent covering and jogs out into the room beyond. It is another lab, but quiet. There is a four-sided glass-walled room in the centre of it. Kamala runs towards the room when she sees movement. She places her hand on the glass and instantly recognises the figure inside. She should. She had a Star poster on her wall for much of her teenage years, she's looked at it almost every day for the last five years.

“Star” She breathes sadly seeing her hero all strapped down the way she is. “What are you doing here?” Kamala asks and then moves to the door which opens automatically for her. “Okay, okay” Kamala states and hurries to Svana's bedside, Svana snaps her head around to look at the girl. The two of them just staring at one another. Kamala can see it. In her eyes. Her powers. Her hope. Her....being. Broken and lost. A.I.M did this to her. “I'm going to get you out” Kamala assures her as she begins undoing Svana's restraints. Svana looks around because the armed guards are now gone. She is alone. She whines against the tube and Kamala nods. “Give me a second” Kamala begs of her as she tugs on the restraints, trying to free her. She gets one arm free and cheers a little before rushing around the other side of the table. Svana watches the door, just in case her guards come back. It makes no sense that they left her here to be saved. Why would they do that? Kamala gets the second restraint undone and then moves to Svana's head. She touches the tubes that leave her mouth and cringes because Bruce would have been better for this. She pulls a little at the straps holding it into place, which just disturbs the tubes. “I'm sorry,” Kamala tells her when Svana cries out. “I....this is probably going to hurt” Svana nods a little and hums against the wire. Kamala begins to remove it from her. Svana arches up and closes her eyes as she tries really hard not to choke on the tube. Kamala throws the tube aside and then helps Svana sit up, the Asgardian coughing and retching slightly. “We have to go,” Kamala tells her. “Come on” Svana turns on the bed and then drops to her feet, instantly falling with her lack of energy. She groans and places her hands flat on the floor. Kamala moves to her side and helps her back up to her feet. “It's okay,” Kamala tells her softly. Svana gets steady on her feet and nods to Kamala who gives her a small smile.

….........

Svana pulls off the vent cover, stumbles back, almost falling again but keeps her footing, she throws the vent aside. At least she still has some of her strength. Kamala enters the vent first, followed by Svana.

“I don't know if you can hear me” Kamala states into the comms bud. “But you are never going to believe who I just found” Kamala states as she and Svana head through the vents. Kamala glances at Svana who seems to be struggling. She has no energy. No willpower.

…........

Kamala bursts out the other side of the vent, she walks to the edge of the walkway, she lets out an amazed breath as Svana climbs out of the vent.

“No way” Kamala whispers. “The Archive” Svana collapses behind her, Kamala hurries back to her. “I'm going to take a look around,” Kamala tells her and helps Svana lean back against the wall. “I will come back”

“Thank you” Svana states, her voice harsh and rough, breaking. “Kamala Khan” Kamala looks at her surprised.

“You remember me?” Svana nods and closes her eyes, resting her head back against the wall.

“Sewer lizards” Svana whispers as she wraps an arm around her stomach. Svana used that story to help her get through some lonely days in that room. Repeating it over and over again in her head to keep her from completely breaking for these people. Kamala nods and then stands. She needs to find Jarvis and then the Hulk, and they need to get Svana out of here. Kamala jumps down on the platform below her.

“Hulk” She states into the comms. “I think I found Mr Stark's archive. I'm gonna try and get it open, okay” She offers, not really expecting an answer from him. She jumps across to the other side, onto another platform where there is a switch panel. “Right, the switches...” She realises. “Get on it, Kamala”

….....

Svana wakes with a startle, she holds up her fist ready to attack but there is a soft sound close by instead. Shuffling feet. Nervous. These doctors that have been around her have showed no nerves.

“It's me” Kamala assures her, Svana looks at her and then nods, seemingly understanding that she is not about to be attacked. Svana pushes herself to her feet and follows Kamala to the platform below, moving to the railing to look over the gap between platforms. “Can you...?” Kamala asks of her, motioning to the other platforms. “Fly?” Svana shakes her head.

“No” She whispers. “But I may be able to jump it” Svana leans on the platform railing and takes a few breaths.

“Are you sure?” Kamala asks her. “Because you don't look so good” Svana gives her a look and nods. She has to be able to do this. She has to be able to leave. Kamala swings across to the other side and then turns back to Svana who takes a few steps back from the edge and then dashes forward, propelling herself into a jump. She lands in a roll, using the momentum she pushes herself to her feet only to then fall to her knees with a groan. She feels so weak. So pathetic. Kamala takes a step to help her but Svana waves her off. She needs to get back on her feet herself. She manages to get back up and lets out a ragged breath, leaning over to catch her breath. Kamala watches her worried, because Svana is one of the strongest women she's ever seen, and seeing her so weak is definitely a cause for concern.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Svana is steadier on her feet as she and Kamala make their way through the warehouse filled to the brim with Avengers and Stark belongings. Svana touches a bookshelf and smiles sadly.

“Please be here, Jarvis” Kamala states. “Maybe he's hiding somewhere in this super cool pile of Avengers stuff” Kamala is trying so very hard to hide her fangirl, especially as there is an Avenger stood not two feet from her, and that Avenger is currently recovering from whatever this place did to her. “Hey, did this belong to Thor?” Kamala asks as she touches a display case, Svana moves closer to her to get a look. “Maybe it's a secret lever?” Svana gives her a look back.

“It is a stein” Svana counters. “That was a gift when we were at what you call...Octoberfest”

“So...it's just a cup?” Kamala asks her, Svana nods and moves on. Svana makes her way through the warehouse as Kamala runs from object to object, gushing about them with glee. “What's over here?” Kamala asks when she sees a piece of cardboard resting against a wall. She moves towards it as Svana pauses to wait for her. Kamala pushes the cardboard aside and looks up. There on the wall is a photo of the Avengers. Svana's eyes sadden as she moves closer to get a better look. It's an old photo now. From happier times. There are all stood in casual poses. This isn't an Avenger photo. This is just a photo of friends. Bruce has his arm around Svana and they're all smiling. When was the last time any of them smiled like that? Svana reaches up and touches the photo. Kamala eyes watching her. A tear slides down Svana's cheek and she looks away, moving from the photo. “Lookin' sharp guys” Kamala states fondly. Svana brushes away her tears as Kamala goes over the desk below the photo, looking over each and every piece of equipment that might be Jarvis. There is a beeping noise from somewhere on the desk and Kamala looks up. “No way” She whispers and then pulls out the hard drive that makes noise. She turns it around in her hand and finds Jarvis written on the back. “Jarvis!” She reads and looks back at Svana. “I found him” Svana nods in agreement then snaps her head around hearing something. A noise in the walls. She motions for Kamala, her protective instinct kicking in, regardless of her power level. This is a child still. And she will do what she has to defend her. Even weak. Even powerless.

“Let's get out of here,” Svana tells her as they move towards the exit.

“We have to find Hulk first” Kamala argues. Svana snaps her head around.

“What?” She asks her.

“He came with me” Kamala answers. “He helped me” Svana swallows a little and then nods. Unsure of why the thought of the Hulk being here scares her so much. She should be happy. That Kamala is not alone. That she has someone protecting her. That her friend is here. Yet, all she feels is fear, spreading through her like ice. They leave the warehouse as a large thud echoes above them.

“What'cha got their, cricket?” A voice, deep, gravely, comes from above them. Abomination. Svana pushes Kamala behind her, standing herself ready in front of the girl. Kamala gasps in shock as Abomination jumps down. “Been a while, Mama” He greets Svana.

“Not long enough” Svana counters, curling her hands into fists at her side. She's faced him before. With Hulk. She knows that this is that one enemy that the Hulk has, the mortal enemy. “Stay behind me,” She tells Kamala. Abomination starts to walk closer to them.

“Why don't you let me have that?” He asks Kamala, he holds out his hand towards them. Kamala shakes her head and clutches Jarvis' hard drive closer to her.

“I don't think so” Kamala states firmly. Svana is a little proud of her, Abomination is a foe to be wary of, a foe to be scared of, and she's standing up for herself. Standing her ground.

“Hmm....disappointing” Abomination counters and then charges, Svana pushes Kamala back, away from them and throws a punch at Abomination, it throws him back, but not as much as it might have if she was stronger. She dodges a few blows but she is slow. Weak. He grabs her throat and hauls her up off her feet. Svana claws at his arm and tries to kick him, but he is holding her just far enough away that she misses.

“Hit him with a star blast” Kamala shouts, Abomination smirks because he knows Svana is powerless against him. Hulk runs through the wall and tackles Abomination, he, Hulk, and Svana fall through the levels. Hulk reaches out for Svana and grabs her, pulling her close against his chest so he is shielding her when they land, he rolls with her and then releases her once he knows she is safe, she tumbles from his arms and gasps before tripping over her own feet. She falls to her backside and groans in frustration. Abomination gets to his feet as Hulk paces between him and Svana.

“Welcome back to the land of the living. You're not looking good” Abomination tells Hulk who roars back in response. “All units; find the girl and stay out of my way” Hulk glances back at Svana quickly and she pushes herself up to her feet, she looks at him and shakes her head. She can't fight here. She knows she's not strong enough. His gaze softens before it turns back to Abomination, stronger now, hard.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Svana rips away a vent panel in the wall whilst Hulk and Abomination fight behind her, she needs to get out of the way. She knows that right now, if either of them hit her, she will go down.

“Like a turnip sack” She mumbles to herself as she climbs up into the vent, she curls up, pulling her knees to her chest and takes a few breaths. She believes in Hulk. She knows he can do this. Her hands shake and she shivers against the metal vent walls. She is hungry. Thirsty. Tired. And only wearing a pair of white cloth trousers and a vest. She is not sure if she is cold or just...burnt out. She rests her head back. Just a moment. She just needs a moment to catch her breath. She jerks a little hearing a noise in the vent, she turns slightly and holds up her firsts, just in case. Kamala turns the vent corner and Svana lowers her fists, Kamala smiles at her.

“Star” Kamala states. “You're okay” She lets out a relieved breath. Svana nods back at her. “What are you doing in here?”

“I did not want to get in the way....it would have hurt” Svana admits, Kamala shrugs a little. Can understand that. Especially right now. Svana slides out of the vent and glances around, checking that the coast is clear before climbing out. She turns and helps Kamala out of the vent.

….....

Svana approaches the edge of the shaft which Hulk and Abomination clearly fell through. It's a long drop. The two of them share a look before they both jump down to where Hulk was fighting Abomination. Hulk won. Of course, he did. He is stood over Abomination, panting, out of breath. He spins and instantly looks for Svana when she and Kamala land. He moves closer to Svana, his hand hovers over her, checking on her. She swats at his hand and gives him a look before moving closer to Abomination.

“Is it...dead?” Kamala asks. Svana cocks her head and kicks Abomination, he doesn't move, but they've been burnt by this before. He's resilient. Like the Hulk. Hulk huffs a little and looks at Kamala. “Hey, where are we anyway?” Kamala asks as she looks around the room they are in. Svana moves back to Kamala and shrugs. This isn't usually her area of expertise. “Okay...” Kamala nods a little. “Show me your secrets,” She asks of the computer when she approaches it. Svana moving to follow her as Hulk shuffles around behind them. Svana places her hand on the computer screen, activating it.

“Case 705” Monica's voice states as a video plays. This gets Hulk's attention, he grunts a little as he beings to turn back into Bruce. “According to our lead scientist, we have successfully reverse-engineered Terrigen gas” The video shows Monica standing outside of a containment unit that contains an inhuman who appears alarmed at the news.

“What?” He asks her. “Wait...please” He begs as Monica moves to the control panel on the side of the containment unit.

“Calm down. In a moment, this will be over” Monica tries to reassure the inhuman. Svana clenches her jaw as she watches. “Administer the cure”

“What does that mean?” The inhuman asks and then gasps and coughs as a mist enters his cell. The inhuman uses his powers to protect himself against the mist.

“No, you're hurting him” Kamala argues as she steps closer to the screen. The mist then disappears from the unit to reveal the inhuman slumped against the wall begging for it to stop. Bruce approaches Svana, his eyes on her as she and Kamala watch the video.

“Where am I?” The inhuman asks. The camera turns to Monica who looks proud of her work.

“A promising result” She states to someone off-screen. “Case 705 has made a remarkable recovery and will be monitored for the next 24 hours” Monica then turns to the inhuman. “Congratulations. You've been cured” The three of them still watch the screen in shock and concern.

“Impossible” Kamala states as she turns away, she looks back at the screen, disbelieving what she has just seen. Bruce moves closer to the girl and goes to talk to her.

“We should get out of here” Svana interrupts them, she's already walking away. Kamala touches the computer screen and it changes, bringing up another file, another video.

“Star” Kamala whispers. Svana stops and snaps her head around. Kamala and Bruce watch the feed showing Svana being dragged into her lab cell and strapped down.

“What is this?” Bruce asks, he looks at Svana who turns away from them.

“Nothing that matters now” Svana answers. “Time to leave this place behind us” She adds and continues walking away. Bruce sighs a little and then touches the computer screen, turning off the video before he follows Svana. Kamala looks at them both sadly as she trails behind them.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Kamala kicks a stone, hanging out around the camper as she waits for Bruce and Svana to talk. She figured this was long overdue. So she's giving them their space.

…..........

Bruce crouches in front of Svana, a first aid kit in his hand, he sets it on the seat beside her as she stares out the window watching Kamala. Now they have time to stop. Take stock of things. It's quiet. She doesn't know what she wants to say to Bruce, even after five years. And he's no better. He thought he would know. Spent five years going over and over everything. About what he would say to her to fix what broke between them. But now she is here, he is coming up blank.

“The kid” Svana starts.

“She came to me,” Bruce tells her. “She's an inhuman...”

“Yes,” Svana agrees. “I saw that” He nods a little.

“She also stole some files from A.I.M” He adds. “Then went looking for the Resistance....found the Hulk instead” She hums a little. “Here, give me your hand” He gently takes her hand from her lap. She'd tripped over a fallen tree on the trek back to his camper, and laid in the dirt for a while before she let them help her up. He's worried about her. “Svana...You're eyes” Bruce starts as he looks over the scrapes on her hands. “What happened to them?”

“Whatever A.I.M did to me” She starts as he cleans the dirt and blood from her knuckles. “Took my powers....” He snaps his eyes to hers, she looks away from him. She lets out a breath as he dresses her hand, she'll heal soon enough. She pulls her hand back when he has finished, she flexes her fingers and nods. “Thank you,” She tells him as she traces her fingers over the bandage.

“You're welcome” He counters and packs away the kit. “Is it permanent?” He asks her, implying her powers, she shrugs.

“So far” She answers. “Without my powers...I'm basically....”

“Human” He finishes, she sighs and nods. “Svana” he whispers, she lets out a breath.

“It is not fair” She stops him. “I am a good person” He nods in agreement.

“Where's Thor?” He asks her. “I thought you two...went off together”

“Yes,” She agrees. “I left him years ago” She answers. “He wanted to help the humans....and I...couldn't” He frowns at her. “Thor had better luck blending in” She whispers. “I tried to stay, I tried to help....but they always knew who I was...and they threw things at me” she looks down at her feet. “Shouted things....” She looks at Bruce, tears in her eyes. He lets out a sad breath. She is the last Avenger that deserves any hate. She was always kind. Always compassionate. Always did her best to save everyone around her. “So I left...” She adds, then stands, letting out a breath as she looks around the camper. Bruce's eyes follow her as she inspects his belongings.

“How did they even get you?”

“I don't remember” She whispers and keeps her eyes away from him. She motions to her head. “It is all....frizzy” Bruce smiles a little and looks down, he knows she means fuzzy but...it's still adorable when she gets it wrong.

“How long?” He counters asks, she shrugs.

“I don't know” She answers. “Maybe a year...maybe two, I stopped counting” She looks towards the bed at the back of the camper. “May I sleep?” She asks him.

“Of course” He answers. “I'll get Kamala, and we'll head back...” She hums a little and then drops onto the bed, curling up and almost instantly falling asleep. Bruce grabs a blanket and drapes it around her to keep her warm. He brushes his fingers through her hair and sighs sadly. He backs up and goes to the open camper door. “Kamala” Bruce states, Kamala looks at him. “Let's go” She nods and joins him on the camper, glancing at Svana before taking her seat next to Bruce who starts the camper.

…................

Bruce stops the camper at a gas station, needing to fill up before they finish the rest of their journey. They just have to be careful here. He made sure that he found a smaller gas station, one that is unlikely to have too many surveillance cameras. Kamala rummages in her bag, setting her comic book back inside.

“Just in, get what we need, and out,” Bruce tells her. “We don't need to stay here any longer than we have to” Kamala nods in agreement, her eyes drifting to Svana.

“Is she going to be hungry when she wakes up?”

“Probably” Bruce answers, knowing that she most definitely will be hungry. She's an Asgardian, he knows how much she can eat, and he doesn't know the last time she did. She is looking rather on the slim side. She needs food. And a lot of it. Kamala undoes her seatbelt and stands from her seat. Bruce lets out a breath. “I'll be right behind you,” Bruce tells her, Kamala nods and then turns to the door, she then turns back.

“Does she have any favourites?” Kamala asks. “I don't know what Asgardians eat” Bruce smiles softly.

“She's pretty easy when it comes to food” He answers. “Pop-tarts if they have them....”

“Pop-tarts” Kamala repeats and nods.

“Or...fruitcake....actually just anything sweet will do...and fruit juice” Kamala nods again and then steps out of the camper, closing the door behind her. Bruce lets out a breath and nods to himself. They can't linger here long. But there is no food back at the Chimera and Svana is going to need to eat. They can get snacks here, now, and then he can go and get a proper amount of food later, once they are back on the Chimera, and Svana and Kamala are safe.

“Where is she going?” Svana asks as she sits up.

“To get you something to eat” Bruce answers as he searches through the drawers. He takes out a sweater and moves closer to Svana. “Here” he holds it out to her, she takes it from him and then pulls it over her head and shoulders. She was shivering in her sleep, and whilst it might not be 100% off the cold, he can at least do something to help her.

“Where are we going?” She counters.

“Utah” He answers as she pulls her hair out the back of the sweater. “It's where the Chimera is”

“Okay” She breathes, Bruce watches her a moment.

“How are you feeling?”

“Really tired” She admits. “My whole body just....feels heavy” She rests her chin on her knees and lets out a breath. Bruce gives her a sad smile. He can't begin to imagine what she went through with A.I.M, but he can guess it wasn't all sunshine and daisies, especially after what they saw with the inhumans, they don't really care about the enhanced in their care, only results.

“Well we won't be stopping here long, we're almost back....and everything is....it's as it was left”

“Oh” She whispers, he nods. That means that they share a room on the Chimera. They hadn't gotten around to giving Svana her own space by A-day, and well, it's not like it was that important afterwards.

“You can have the room” he assures her. “I'll find somewhere else....”

“No” She stops him. “No, it's your room, I'll...take Thor's”

“I would feel better if you took the room” He argues. “It has the custom bed because....” He motions to her. “You're really tall” She smiles a little and looks down. “And I would feel bad if you were cramped on one of the others” She smiles softly at him and nods.

“Thank you” She whispers and brushes her hair behind her ear.

“Okay, I should, make sure the kid hasn't gone overboard on the sugar and fill the tank up” He stands from the bed and flees a little. That was getting more comfortable than it should have. They need to deal with whatever the hell is going on before they even think about talking about their relationship. Despite how much he wants to. They need to help the kid first. Find Tony. Get the kid to him. Then Bruce can fix his relationship with Svana.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Svana looks up as she walks through the Chimera. Five years. Five long, so very long years. She runs her hand along the wall as she makes her way towards the hallway that has their crew quarters, individual rooms that have been designed to fit each Avenger perfectly. Filled with things to make them comfortable. And each door has their Avengers symbols on. Their names above. And then there is 'the' room. Bruce and Svana's door reflects their former relationship. A fist surrounded by a star. It was supposed to show a united front. Now it is just a reminder of what they used to have. All of this place is just a reminder of what they have all lost. Svana shifts on her feet and then steps closer to the door. It opens automatically as she steps in front of the sensor. She raises her shoulders, strengthening herself before she moves into the space. There is a desk and computer for Bruce. A comfortable couch covered in pillows and blankets for Svana. And of course, a small bathroom. She needs a shower. She needs to get clean. She needs to wash A.I.M off of her. The last however long it was off of her. She pulls off the tank top before stepping into the bathroom.

…............

Svana leaves the bathroom, a towel around her waist, to find Bruce already there, he holds up a pile of clothing and gives her a small smile.

“I urm...I have some clothes for you” Bruce offers as he sets a pile of clothing onto the bed. “Picked out a few shirts....”

“Why is there clothing here?” Svana asks. “Was it not all...water broken?” He looks down a little and smiles.

“Damaged” He corrects her warmly, she cocks her head at him. “Water damaged” He elaborates.

“Oh,” She whispers and shrugs. “So what happened?”

“When they emptied the tower in New York, Commander Hill had our stuff brought here after it was moved or to the Archive; just until she could get it back to us, I guess....” He shrugs a little. “Your stuff will be in boxes somewhere...it's where I found mine...” She nods a little and lets out a breath. “I can help you look later, if you want”

“No” She stops him. “No, it's alright, I will just look myself....” She moves to the bed to grab a shirt, dropping the towel around her, Bruce turns away from her.

“Soooo...I am heading to the nearest town to grab some proper food, because you and Kamala can not live on candy...” He admits as he rubs the back of his neck. “Is there anything you specifically want?”

“Not really” She answers quietly and sits on the edge of the bed. Bruce watches her a moment, he knows that she's tired and struggling with what happened with A.I.M, but he should go and get that shopping before it's too late. He'll check on her when he gets back.

…...........

“Kitchen is stocked” Bruce offers when he returns, dropping into his seat at his desk, his eyes on Svana across the room.

“I am alright” She counters. “For now” He nods a little and lets out a breath before standing again. He glances around the room and nods to himself. “It's probably going to take me a couple of days to get Jarvis re-installed” He admits as he picks up a few things from the room, just things he might need, Svana stands at the window looking out of the Chimera looking over the desert, her arms folded over her chest. “It would be easier and quicker if Tony was here” She glances over her shoulder at him.

“Do you require my assistance?” She asks him, he smiles softly at her.

“Do you know how to install a 1998 hard drive into a high tech hybrid helicarrier?” He asks. She looks away from him.

“No” She answers, a bit of bite to her tone and he knows he made a mistake. He knows that she left because she thought she was too stupid to be with him, and him making that comment probably just made that worse.

“That's not what I meant” he states. “Svana, I don't think you're stupid, I have never thought that”

“That was not the problem” She stops him. “I thought....” She stops herself. “I know I am stupid, whether you see it or not, was not the issue”

“But you walking away was an issue” He scolds her, she looks at him. “We didn't have secrets” He reminds her. “We didn't hold back, we didn't bury things, we talked about it and we worked through it” He steps closer to her. “That's why we worked....” He lets out a breath. “Why didn't you just talk to me? Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling _**that**_ insecure?”

“This is not the time to discuss this, Bruce” She stops him.

“We're not going anywhere” He counters. She turns a little, leaning against the window.

“It is in the past...” She argues. “We cannot change that...” He gives her a look, she sighs and closes her eyes. “It no longer matters,” She tells him as she opens her eyes. “Even if I had not left when I did, we would have been pulled apart by circumstance.” She adds. “That hearing....we were never coming out of that in one piece, even if they went in our favour...the damage was done...Steve...” She stops and sighs. “It changed” She shrugs and turns back to the window. “Everything changed” She clutches to her own arms, nails digging in slightly.

“You haven't changed” He assures her. “You are still kind and caring and compassionate...strong and powerful...”

“I am not...” She stops and takes a deep breath. “The things that I feel....in my body” Her voice breaks a little. “As if my veins are filled with fire... _ **and**_ ice...my head is....banging and my eyes.....burn” he touches her arms and frowns at her.

“Is that because of A.I.M?” he asks her, she shrugs a little. She assumes it is. She has never felt this run down and sore before, it has to be because of what they did to her. “You should let me run some tests....”

“We have more important things to be concentrating on” She argues.

“You are the most important thing” He corrects her, the two of them sharing a look, her eyes well with tears, taking in the sentiment of that statement. “So I will get Jarvis up and running, and we'll do some tests, figure out what is going on” She nods and looks down. Getting upset by this whole situation. And it doesn't take long before she is full-on crying. It's been a tough few years and she has barely had time to breathe. She rests her head on his shoulder, her arms around him. He's never seen her cry. But here she is. Weeping in his arms. He rubs her back a little, fingers curling into her side. “Hey, hey, it''s okay” He whispers to her. “It's okay, we'll figure it out, we'll fix it” She sniffles against his shoulder and nods. “Now get some rest.....” She pulls back from him, he wipes his sleeve over her cheeks to remove her tears.

“Will you stay with me whilst I sleep?” She asks him.

“Svana, I don't...”

“Please” She begs of him. “Just for tonight, just....” He nods and lets out a breath.

“Okay” He stops her, seeing how much she really does need someone to be there for her, and right now, he is all she has. He nods to the bed and they both lay on the top of the covers, both seemingly knowing that anything else would be too intimate for what they are now. She rests her head on his chest, his arm around her waist as she gets comfortable at his side.

“Thank you,” She tells him.

“You don't have to keep thanking me” He scolds her softly. “Whatever happened between us...I am still, and always will be, your friend” He assures her. “And friends look after one another” He strokes her hair and she lets out a breath.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Svana wakes alone in her bed, but warm and comfortable, so she assumes Bruce hasn't long left it. It was nice. Being close to him again. Even if nothing happened between them, she was reminded of why she fell in love with him in the first place. How kind and caring he is towards her. The way he looked at her. She's slept soundly for the first time in years. Since before A-day. Since before she broke off her relationship with Bruce. But there were nightmares. Strong ones. The intensity of which she has never experienced before. And all around Bruce and the Hulk. Of Bruce saying things to her to hurt her, of her fighting the Hulk and loosing, getting hurt. They scare her. The nightmares. She knows that neither of them would ever do anything to hurt her. Deep down she knows that. But these nightmares waver her stance and her belief on that. She sits up and climbs from the bed to change for the day. Bruce has left her supplies. Fresh clothing and a bag of candy. She smiles and giggles to herself before cocking her head. One of those candies is not hers. She takes it out of the bag. She does not like this one. But she knows who does.

..............

Kamala sits on a box in the room she has now claimed as her own. It's empty. Not one that they were using before A-Day anyway. She is feeling a little down about the whole cure thing now that they have time to settle and process. Svana walks into the room turning a candy treat around in her hand, she knows Kamala was eating these on the way back, so she assume it got mixed up with her own treats.

"I think I have one of your...." Svana waves the treat at the girl who gives her a sad smile, she stands and takes the candy from her before moving back to her perch. Behind Svana, Bruce passes by the open door, only to stop and step back to watch. "Are you okay?" Svana asks Kamala.

"Uh...yeah, it's nothing" Kamala answers, Svana raises an eyebrow at her, not believing that answer one bit. Kamala sighs and looks away. "What if it's real?" Kamala asks her.

"What if what is real?" Svana counters as she moves closer.

"The cure...what if it's real? I mean.." Kamala stands from the box. "I mean it looks real, but..."

"Oh" Svana breaths sensing where this is going.

"What if I could be normal again?" Kamala asks. Svana folds her arms over her chest.

"It...I don't think it works like that" Svana answers, Kamala looks at her.

"I mean you saw them" Kamala reminds her. "It looks like it really hurts, but...but maybe that's worth it?"

"Kamala" Svan starts.

"I never really fit in before" Kamala whispers as Svana moves closer to her. "I mean, uh, Superheroes were my world, and I figured if I could just....uh, if I could just win that fanfiction competition, you know, then everything would be...." She stops. "It doesn't matter....now look at me...I'm a freak"

"No" Svana scolds her firmly as she shifts on her feet. "You are not the freak" Kamala sniffles as she gets up from the box. "What you did back there" Svana starts. "Kamala" Svana whispers trying to get through to her. "What you did back there took a lot of the bravery" Kamala looks at her now. "Stupid...but it still took the bravery" Kamala looks away again and sniffles, brushing her sleeve under her nose and across her cheek. "And...not a lot of the people could do what you did"

"Good isn't a thing you are" Kamala whispers to herself.

"What?" Svana asks her.

"It's nothing" Kamala answers. "Thank you, Star" She adds, Svana cocks her head and smiles at her.

"Would you like something to eat?" Svana asks her. "The food always makes me feel better" Kamala nods a little. "I shall cook us breakfast"

"I'll cook" Bruce corrects from the doorway, quickly. Svana, whilst she tries her best, is a terrible cook. Really, really, really bad. Svana and Kamala look at him. "Trust me" He looks at Kamala. "You are going to want me to cook here...."

"It was not that bad" Svana defends herself, knowing he is implying the first and last time she cooked for the Avengers.

"Yes, Svana, it was" Bruce counters. "Tony didn't leave his bed for a week afterwards...." Svana shrugs a little and looks at Kamala who chuckles a little watching the two of them.

"It was not that bad" Svana repeats to Kamala, Kamala looks at Bruce who nods.

…..........

Star sits at the counter with Kamala as Bruce cooks breakfast for them. The kitchen-slash-dining area is obviously meant for more than three people but what can they do right now. Svana holds three strips of tofu bacon to her head.

“Observe. I am a Rorphian Zopgar.” Svana giggles away to herself as Kamala and Bruce give her blank looks. “On Asgard, this is hilarious.” She whispers and lowers her hands. Bruce smiles softly as she sets the bacon back onto the tray. Svana picks up a piece of melon from her bowl and places it between her lips.

“Can I ask you both something?” Kamala asks. Bruce nods. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Bruce counters.

“You are both.... _different_....and I know” Kamala looks at Svana. “There have always been people who dislike aliens being part of the Avengers, being on Earth” Svana nods in agreement. “So how do you fight for people that hate you?” Bruce and Svana share a look. Svana touches Kamala's arm and smiles at her.

“There will always be people who say mean words because you are different, Kamala” Svana tells her. “And sometimes, their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people that do not judge people based on how they look, what they can do....or where they came from. Those are the people whose words truly matter. Those people are the 'how' we fight”


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Bruce is busy trying to fix Jarvis which leaves Svana alone a lot, Kamala is still working through everything she saw at the Archive. Svana herself is still working through it herself. What she went through with A.I.M. To take her mind off of her own experiences, Svana goes looking for her boxes, the ones Bruce had told her about. She might feel better if she finds her own things around her.

…......

Svana finds her boxes tucked away with the other Avengers'. It is the belongings that were in her bedroom back at the Tower. It was the only place other than Asgard where she has her own bedroom. She smiles as she goes through her stuff. Some of this she forgot she even had.

“What have you got there?” Kamala asks her as she moves to join Svana.

“It is the scoop” Svana holds up an ice cream scoop, covered in sequins, glitter, and beads, Kamala gives her a look. Svana clears her throat and lowers her hand. “It is...” She shrugs a little, drawing her finger around the scoop's scoop. “Ice cream night” She whispers. “With...Tony” Kamala softens a little. “He let me decorate the scoop....” Svana whispers, and it is clear that she misses her friends. All of them. She shakes her head, sets the scoop back into the box and stands to pick it up.

“Do you want some help?” Kamala asks, Svana nods when she struggles to pick up a box.

“Still.....tired” Svana whispers as she stumbles back.

“Yeah” Kamala agrees. “But you look great, much better” Svana smiles softly at her. “And your hair” Kamala offers dreamily. Svana's hair is amazing. Long. Thick. Beautifully red. And more so than a human. And it is looking so much better after she has showered. It's got it's full body and shine back.

“Would you like to braid it?” Svana asks her. “Like the friends do” Kamala chuckles a little and nods.

“I would, Star” Kamala assures her. She can see why Star was one of the most loved Avengers. Even with what she has been through she is still kind and willing to be open to other people. Bruce approaches the two of them, smiles softly seeing them smiling together. It's nice to see. That even with everything going on right now, these two women are finding something to smile about.

“I'm about to reboot Jarvis,” Bruce tells them. “Come to the command deck when you're ready” Svana nods as Bruce walks away, heading to the command deck, Svana takes the box from Kamala.

“I will drop this off in my room” Svana offers. “And then join you” Kamala nods a little and then heads after Bruce.

….........

Svana walks onto the command deck and makes her way to the war table where Kamala and Bruce are waiting for her. Bruce turns and looks at her, she nods at him. Bruce nods back at her as she moves to the table.

“Okay” Bruce starts as he types away at the computer. “Here goes nothing” In the centre of the table, a holographic Jarvis appears.

“Good afternoon, Dr Banner” Jarvis greets. “Miss Star” Svana smiles a little.

“Oh whoa....we did it” Kamala states. “Tony Stark's super awesome computer pal”

“Oh, I'm just a rather very intelligent system. A pleasure to meet you, Ms...?” Kamala lets out a laugh.

“Khan. But you can call me Kamala” She offers.

“A pleasure, Ms Kamala” Jarvis greets her, his voice breaking, Svana frowns slightly.

“What is going on?” She asks and looks at Bruce.

“The War Table isn't getting enough power” Bruce answers.

“The system is on emergency lockdown” Jarvis adds.

“Hmmm....looks like I tripped the security sensors when I was in the lab” Bruce offers reading from the computer screen. “We'll have to disable them”

“We got this” Kamala states. “Right, Star?” Svana looks at her and gives a small smile. She's not sure she does but she'll try.

…..........

“Okay, Bruce. What are we looking for?” Kamala asks as she and Svana enter the lab together. Svana looks around, her eyes shifting into some form of fear. Being in a lab again, it sends a cold shiver down her spine. She lets out a shaky breath.

“Right, you gonna use the console on the lab table to disable the sensors” Bruce answers, Kamala moves to the table where a computer is flashing red. Kamala types away, trying to do just that but it doesn't work. The whole lab locks down around the two of them. Svana lets out a breath.

“Ooops” Kamala offers. “Um...I think I made it worse”

“It's okay” Bruce assures her. “Just means you'll need to disable the security sensors manually....ah...look for the little red lights” Svana hums and stares up at the wall where one of the sensors are. Kamala follows her eyes.

“How the heck are we supposed to reach them?” Kamala asks, Svana looks around and then grabs the scaffolding next to one of the lights. She yanks at it, pulling it closer before she climbs up it. She curls her hand into a fist and then punches out the light. She looks over her shoulder at Kamala who cheers. “Got one!” Kamala then looks around for the other lights. “Now where are the rest” She mumbles to herself.

….........

Kamala and Svana make their way back to the command deck once all the sensors are taken care of. They did good. Worked well together and Svana got a better look at Kamala's inhuman powers.

“Okay, Jarvis. Let's find Tony” Bruce tells the AI as Svana moves to stand at his side. “Um...Jarvis?”

“Searching now” Jarvis answers, Svana folds her arms over her chest, shifting on her feet slightly. This is it. So close to finding her friends. “Hold on. Something...Something is wrong”

“That's not good” Kamala points out, Svana hums in agreement.

“Oh dear,” Jarvis adds. “It appears my neural uplink was damaged when the Chimera crashed. It's highly specific SHIELD technology. Without it, I can't access the global database”

“Shield?” Bruce asks. “Uh...let's get Maria on the phone”

“Maria Hill? Is she leading SHIELD now?” Kamala asks.

“Ah, sort of” Bruce answers. “No one knows what happened to Director Fury. So...Hill's the only one I know we can trust” In the centre of the war table, a video call to Maria Hill is opened and her face appears before them.

“Bruce...it's-it's good to see you” Hill greets. “After my run-in with the Hulk, I wasn't sure we'd be hearing from you again”

“Yeah, sorry about all that. Hulk's been having some issues” Bruce admits and then glances at Svana.

“You don't have to apologise. All out lives fell about after that day” Maria assures him and then notices Svana, Maria nods. “Star...” Svana waves at her.

“Maria” Svana greets warmly.

“I'm glad to see the Avengers back in action” Maria states looking between Svana and Bruce.

“Well, not quite” Bruce corrects and looks at Kamala.

“Hi! Kamala Khan” Kamala offers. “It's just the three of us for now. We're trying to find Mr Stark”

“Yeah, um...Maria, we're gonna need a neural uplink. You've gotta have one stored somewhere”

“All of our resources were seized by A.I.M and most agents are still in hiding” Maria admits. “But...I may know where to look.” The war table holograph shifts into a geographical map of some mountain ranges. “I'm sending the coordinates to your war table. I can brief you on the way”

“Shall I prep the quinjet's engines?” Jarvis asks.

“Uh..what quinjet?” Bruce counters as the map shifts and changes before them.

“The coordinates Commander Hill provided lead to an installation in a remote tundra region” Jarvis informs them. “I have marked the location on your war table”

“Let's go,” Svana tells them.

“Whoa, stop” Bruce stops her. “You can't come, Svana...You are still recovering” Bruce scolds her.

“And this is for Tony” Svana argues. “I **am** going with you,” She tells him, firmly, leaving no room for argument. Tony is her friend and she is going with them. “I can still fight...I just do not have my powers” Bruce sighs a little and closes his eyes. They need all the help they can get, going up against A.I.M, but putting her at risk whilst she is still recovering is something he doesn't want to do. He's only just got her back. They've only just saved her. To walk back into an A.I.M facility with her is crazy. But he knows her. She is not going to stay behind. He has no say here. He touches her arm and she shrugs it off of her before letting out a frustrated breath. She turns to face him. “Don't leave me behind” She whispers, pleads with him. “I can do this” She assures him. “I need to do this....” He nods and gives her a reassuring smile.

“Just be careful, we still don't know what the lasting effects are....” He tells her, begs of her, because they all have to come back from this.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

A platform from above lowers to reveal one of their old Quinjets. Kamala lets out an amazed and excited breath as she pretty much vibrates on the spot. Bruce and Svana share an amused look before they look to the jet too.

“Did you know this was here the entire time?” Kamala asks Bruce, he chuckles a little.

“Absolutely not. I swear...”

“Uh-huh. I think you just wanted to go on a road trip in your RV” Kamala teases him.

“Haha...no....no...no” Bruce defends, Svana moves first, heading to get into the jet. It will make trips far quicker than having to drive around in Bruce's camper van thing. Not that she minded it. Perhaps it would have been better with fewer people. Bruce and Kamala follow her onto the jet.

“Can either of you fly this thing?” Kamala asks.

“I can” Svana assures her. “It was mandatory learning” She offers as she moves to the pilot's seat.

“Can she?” Kamala whispers to Bruce who nods.

“Yes, she is a much better pilot than chef” He assures her.

“It has been a while” Svana adds as she starts touching buttons. “But as you humans say...It will be like the riding of the bike” Bruce smiles fondly and shrugs when Kamala looks at him, she chuckles.

“I should change,” Bruce tells them and motions for Kamala to move back, she gives him a look. “Just in case” He adds, Kamala hums and moves to sit beside Svana as she readies the jet for liftoff. Bruce allows himself to transform into the Hulk.

“Okay” Kamala states, her eyes on Hulk as Svana pilots the jet. “We've got to find that neural uplink. Maybe Mr Stark can find us some more footage of what happened to Cap. At least I sure hope so”

“I am just excited to see friend Tony” Svana admits. Kamala looks at her. “It has been a long time” Kamala nods. “And I wish to partake in the ice cream again” Kamala lets out a small laugh.

“Everyone loves ice cream” Kamala comments.

“Everybody does love ice cream!” Svana agrees. “It is most delicious” Hulk huffs in agreement behind them.

…................

“I'm giving you access to SHIELD's secure frequency. It should lead you to the bunker” Hill offers over as the quinjet flies closer to the coordinates given.

“Engaging the stealth systems” Svana flips a few switches on the console.

“Yeah, we don't want them to know we're coming” Kamala agrees.

“Their sensors will not pick us up” Svana offers. “But they will be able to see us if they were to look up”

“Oh,” Kamala whispers.

“Hang on” Hill counters. “I'm getting some interference. Something down there is blocking the tracker. See if you can find out what”

“On it” Svana assures her as she brings the jet into land. Cutting the engine she unbuckles herself and stands. Kamala following after her as she passes Hulk, his eyes on Svana. She presses a button on the side of the jet which lowers the ramp. Svana slides a communication bud into her ear as they leave the jet. Heading out into the snow.

“Keep an eye on him, Star,” Hill tells Svana. “A.I.M. hasn't found the bunker but they've been looking very closely at some things we need to....” the communication falls out. Svana turns her head slightly.

“Maria?” She asks and then taps the device in her ear. “We need to what? Hello?”

“Radio's down” Kamala offers. “Guess it's just us from here” She and Svana share a look, Svana nods a little in agreement. Svana takes a deep breath.

“Not to worry. I will guide you to their signal jammers” Jarvis reassures them.

“Let us make this quick, Kamala” Svana tells her. “It is cold and we do not want to linger here” Kamala nods in agreement.

“Agreed” Kamala voices and then shudders a little. They really do not want to stay here too long in this cold and not with Svana still recovering.

…........

It takes them longer than they thought to find the signal jammer. And they are have not been alone. Their journey through the trees to this first checkpoint has been riddled with the odd A.I.M agent. And it doesn't stop now. A number of A.I.M agents are closing in around them. Svana shifts on her feet as Hulk roars.

“Ms Star. The SHIELD signal is being blocked by a local A.I.M security node. I'll need you to get me close to the node so I can disable the disruption” Jarvis tells her.

“Okay,” She tells him. “I will find it”

“We'll cover your back” Kamala assures Svana and then looks at Hulk. “Right?” Svana looks at Hulk who's eyes soften looking at her, he nods.

“Smash A.I.M” He offers, Svana nods in agreement, she then adjusts her stance, holding up her fists.

“Ready?” She asks, Kamala nods and Hulk roars in agreement.

….....

Svana skids onto the small platform in front of the security node, only just dodging a cryo blast. Hulk roars as he runs through the A.I.M agents, throwing them, left, right and centre. Kamala fights with strength but not so much finesse, she hasn't been trained and it shows. But right now, she is all they have. The agents descend on them, pouring out of all the corners they possibly can.

“I'm working on clearing up the signal,” Jarvis tells Svana as she grabs an A.I.M robot and throws him into Hulk's path, Hulk smashes down onto it. “Just stay within the proximity of the security node” Svana dodges a blow and spins, sweeping out her leg to take the agent's balance. She is hit in the back by a cryo blast and it sends her to her knees. Kamala is then right there, taking out the agent that shot at Svana before hurrying to her side to protect her whilst she recovers.

“How ya doin', Jarvis?” Kamala asks as she stands defensively at Svana's side as the Asgardian pushes herself to her feet.

“Making progress” Jarvis answers. “Keep those A.I.M forces away from the security node, please” Svana huffs a little.

“That is proving more difficult than I initially conceived” Svana grumbles and then she and Kamala dive right back into the fight.

“I've almost taken control of the security node. Just a bit longer.” Jarvis informs them, Svana and Kamala fight back to back, keeping the node clear of agents as Hulk runs around taking out any around them that approach.

…......

Svana fights off three agents, and is struggling without her powers, she relied heavily on them and her fight moves now reflect that. She'll throw out her hand, expecting a blast to erupt but is then disappointed when nothing happens, even though she knows it won't. Hulk roars and kicks away an agent from Svana who spins to him, he huffs and looks down at her. She smiles and nods at him, he smiles back at her, all warm and comforting. Svana's eyes glow green for only a moment, with that moment of reassurance and protection, with a moment of hope before that glow dies down again.

“Yes! We did it!” Kamala cheers as the last agent goes down. Svana lets out a breath, leaning against Hulk's side. “In your faces!!”

“The signal should be coming through now,” Jarvis tells them.

“Loud and clear” Kamala assures him.

“The tracker will lead you to the SHIELD bunker” He adds, Svana leans up from Hulk and moves towards the young girl.

“Follow the beeps” Kamala simplifies. “Got it!”

“Maria?” Svana asks touching her device in her ear. But there is still nothing.

“Sill can't reach Commander Hill, huh?” Kamala asks her, Svana shakes her head. “Gonna try not to let that freak me out”

“That is probably wise” Svana agrees and then turns to the Hulk. “Let's get out of the cold,” She tells him, he nods and huffs in agreement.

“Wait....do you even get cold?” Kamala asks him, Hulk hums a little and gives her a look.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

The beeping in Kamala and Svana's ear increases the closer they get to the entrance to the SHIELD bunker, till it is insistent that they are right there. Only there is nothing but trees and snow around them. Svana frowns.

“This should be the place” Svana points out as she spins on the spot, trying to see anything. Kamala finds a small device sticking out through the snow and crouches in front of it.

“What about this?” She asks. Svana and Hulk move closer to her.

“Activate it and let us see,” Svana tells her. Kamala takes a breath and then touches the device. Small controlled explosions go off in parallel lines before the ground begins to open up. “Well done, Kamala,” Svana tells her warmly. “We have our way in”

“Nice work,” Jarvis tells them. “Let's hope that neural uplink is inside”

“We'll get you back to yourself in no time, Jarvis” Kamala assures him.

“I appreciate the sentiment. It is rather unpleasant existing without instantaneous access to all the information in the known universe” Jarvis offers as they make their way down the ramp to the elevator below. Svana moves to the control panel to access the elevator before the doors close behind them and it begins to lower.

“What does it feel like? Not having an uplink, I mean...” Kamala asks. “Is it like losing your memory?”

“I'm not sure what the human equivalent would be. I suppose it's like being locked out of the library” Jarvis answers.

“Oh, like when Ammi shuts off the wifi...” Kamala offers.

“Quite” Jarvis agrees. The elevator drops to a stop and the doors open to reveal a dark warehouse beyond. Svana lets out a breath, her powers would come in handy right about now. Luckily, when they step out the doors, automated lights begin to activate and light up their way ahead.

“Wow” Kamala breaths out, excitement flowing through her. “Check out all this stuff” Svana watches her softly. It's been a long time since anyone has gotten excited over anything remotely Avengers or SHIELD related. It's a little refreshing after all the hate. Kamala looks at Svana. “Guess we better start looking”

….......

There is less equipment here than Svana thought there would be. This is a SHIELD warehouse, where are all of there tech?? She hums a little, thoughtful, as Kamala runs forward, her excitement drawing her on. Hulk touches Svana's back and she looks up at him. She leans closer and wraps her arm around his back, letting out a soft breath.

“My Star,” He tells her. She looks up at him, sees the expression on his face. She pulls back from him.

“Now is not the time or the place” She scolds him, he pouts at her and then huffs before following after Kamala. Hulk is harder to talk to. He has no patience. He does not understand the same way Bruce does as to why she left. He doesn't understand why she abandoned him. They walk into a large empty room, well almost empty, there are a few crates and boxes littering around but not really enough to warrant the size of this warehouse.

“The neural uplink is nearby” Jarvis informs them.

“Cool,” Kamara states and then almost skips forward to the packed crates ahead of them. She hums to herself as she searches through them and then finds a tech device, she holds it up and examines it. “Is this it?” She asks and then looks up. “Ooh..whoa, what's happening?” Kamala asks as a vault door ahead begins to unlock. Hulk and Svana hurry to her side, ready to defend her if need be. Above the vault doors, a scanner begins to examine the three of them.

“I believe we may have triggered a classified SHIELD security system” Jarvis answers. Hulk attempts to swat at the laser scanner light.

“Avengers detected” The automated PA voice announces when it stops scanning. On the large tv screen above the scanner, Nick Fury's face appears.

“Hello, Avengers” He greets, Svana steps closer to listen. “It's been a while”

“Nick Fury” Kamala points out.

“If you're hearing this, then the worst has happened” Fury continues. “I'm gone. And that means I need you more than ever. I always knew SHIELD might fall, so I made sure it could also rise again. These...” The video changes to a SHIELD database. “Are the SHIELD protocols. SHIELD was built to protect the world. In times like this, when it all seems hopeless that's when we've got to stand strong. So I need a favour. Deliver these protocols to any remaining sub-director” Two pictures and corresponding files appear on the screen, one for Maria Hill, the other for Dum Dum Dugan. “They'll give SHIELD what they need to rebuild. Good luck, Avengers. Fury out.” The video then cuts out and the vault continues to unlock and open.

“That was...Director Fury...like...SHIELD's Director Fury” Kamala points out.

“The protocols must be inside the vault” Svana comments as she moves closer to the vault doors as they fully open. Svana heads inside with Kamala and Hulk. Svana types at the computer console to begin the transfer of files. Behind them, a group of A.I.M robot sentries drop from the level above.

“It's A.I.M” Kamala points out.

“They must have followed you inside. Protect the uplink” Jarvis warns them. “I think I can upload the protocols to secure server.”

“We have to get this data back to the Chimera. Think we can hold them off?” Kamala asks as she looks at Svana. Svana nods and takes a breath.

“We must” Svana counters. Hulk roars and runs straight into the fight.

“That's the spirit” Kamala cheers and follows him. Svana closes her eyes and swallows a little. Her energy waning.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Svana leans on the war table, her eyes on the holographic image of the neural uplink, Bruce touches the small of her back and looks at her worried. She'd been quiet all the way back. The fight was hard. A.I.M's robotic fighters proving to be difficult on Svana's body. She wasn't ready to go out there. Kamala moves closer to them as Jarvis' holographic orb appears on the war table.

“Now that the neural uplink has been successfully installed, I can access my full database. Director Hill is reviewing the SHIELD protocols, that you also recovered”

“Feeling better, Jarvis?” Kamala asks him.

“Everything seems to be in working order”

“You have no idea how much this means to me...” Maria's voice states over the system. “To SHIELD. Thank you, Star.....Bruce...You too, Kamala. With this, I can start rebuilding SHIELD in earnest. If you ever need anything, give me a call. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other”

“Looking forward to it, Director” Bruce comments.

“I feel like I should salute or something” Kamala admits.

“No need for that” Maria assures her. “Good luck, all of you” Maria's video call ends and Jarvis' holographic orb appears in its place.

“Jarvis” Bruce starts. “You think you can get us Tony?”

“This will take some time” Jarvis answers. “But I should be able to find Mr Stark. In the meantime, I've uncovered something that might be of interest to Ms Khan in the HARM room”

“The what now?” Kamala asks.

“The holographic augmented reality machine” Jarvis informs her. Kamala looks at Svana and Bruce for an explanation.

“It is for training” Svana offers. “The stimulation” Bruce looks down.

“Simulation” He corrects her softly, Svana looks at him. He shrugs a little and she smiles, blushing slightly. 

“That sounds awesome” Kamala states excitedly. Svana takes a heavy breath and closes her eyes before she collapses. Bruce and Kamala instantly moving to her. Bruce kneels at her side.

“Svana” He states, worry and concern clear in his tone as he clutches to her face, he then frowns. “You're burning up”

“I am fine” She argues.

“No, you're not” He scolds her and then looks at Kamala. “Kamala, in our room there are blankets and pillows on the couch, can you bring them to my lab?”

“Yeah, yeah, I've got them” Kamala assures him and hurries out of the command deck. Bruce stands and then helps Svana back to her feet.

“I told you, you weren't ready to go out there” Bruce whispers, holding her close to him as he helps her towards the labs.

…......

Svana sits in a chair next to him, his fingers typing away at the computer as he makes notes. He is taking this very seriously. Of course, he is. The woman he loves is sick and he has no idea what is wrong with her. This is a woman that has never gotten sick, she is not supposed to be able to even get sick. Kamala hurries into the lab with her arms laden with blankets and pillows.

“Thank you,” Bruce tells her. “The medical wing is still practically destroyed, and I don't have a medical bed in here.....” He explains, Kamala nods and goes about arranging the blankets and pillows on the floor. “She just needs somewhere comfortable and warm....”

“What's wrong with her?”

“I don't know” Bruce answers. “But....it has to be A.I.M” He takes Svana's arm in his hand and rolls up the sleeve of her shirt. “It has to be whatever they did to her....”

“What are you going to do?”

“Take some blood samples, hope it can explain, give me an idea....”

“And if it doesn't?”

“I don't know!” He snaps at her, Kamala looks down. Bruce closes his eyes and lets out a breath. “I'm sorry,” Bruce tells her. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you....”

“It's fine” Kamala waves it off, she knows how much these two have been through, how much Svana means to him. “It's...Star” Bruce lets out another breath and nods. “She'll be fine...” Bruce gives her a small smile and nods before he concentrates on taking a blood sample from Svana. Her eyes watching him. Kamala finishes with the blanket nest and then watches Bruce with Svana. Everything the Avengers have been through, are still going through. Kamala doesn't want to see them suffer any more, especially Svana. She's her hero. Kamala takes a breath and then leaves the labs. Letting Bruce work.

…...........

Bruce sits at his microscope, studying Svana's blood sample. Whatever is going on with her, whatever they did. It's attacking her body at a cellular level.

“Your blood” He states as he pulls back from the microscope.

“What's wrong with it,” Svana asks from her little blanket nest, her fingers around a mug of tea.

“There is something attacking your cells....” He answers. “But your physiology is fighting back, repairing the damaged cells....” He assures her. “I....need to run a few more tests to figure out what it is”

“Am I going to die?” She whispers.

“No” He is quick to argue. “I'm not going to let that happen” She sets her mug down and stands from the blanket nest. “You need to rest” He scolds.

“I feel better” She counters, he sighs and gives her a look, she moves to his side and looks over the equipment and computer. “So....now what?”

“I'll extract whatever it is and find a way to counter it” He answers and looks at her.

“Do you think this is why my powers are gone?” She asks as she looks at the microscope.

“It's possible” He answers.

“So if you fix it...they'll come back?” They share a look, because Bruce doesn't know that. He doesn't know for sure that this is why her powers are gone. He could fix her. He could make her better. And her powers might still be gone.

“I don't know” He admits.

“My power...it is who I am” She whispers sadly. “Without them...” She looks at Bruce. “Who am I?”

“You think we were your friends because of your powers?” He asks her, she glances at him. “You think that I...fell in love with you because of them?” She shrugs a little. “You are, by far, the kindest, most compassionate, proudly loyal, sweetest woman I've ever met, with the biggest heart....” She looks down. “Powers or not...all of that is still true...That's why you have friends....that's why I love you” He reaches up and brushes his hand over her cheek to remove a few tears.

“Bruce” She whispers. He nods.

“I know, I know things between us....” He stops and shakes his head. “I know how you feel about us....but it doesn't change how I feel...” She nods a little and looks away from him. “And I don't think you are stupid, Svana....you are intelligent, just in a different way, that doesn't make it less important...” She looks at him, he smiles warmly at her. She leans closer and kisses him. His eyes close as he kisses her back. It's been more than five years since he's kissed this woman. His hand moves to her waist, curling around her to her back. She sighs softly against his lips because it has been just as long for her.

“Just because I left” She whispers against his lips. “Because I felt....stupid...does not mean that I....stopped....” He nods.

“I know” He assures her, his fingers brushing her hair back behind her ear. “I know” He whispers softly. The doors behind them open and Kamala walks in. She notes how close they are. Notes what is happening and instantly feels bad that she has interrupted them. She's gunning for them to get back together. They're like the ultimate power couple of superheroes. Even voted the public's favourite couple. “Kamala” Bruce states when he sees her, Svana and Bruce pulling away from one another.

“Oh,” Kamala states. “Sorry” Svana brushes her hand over her face. “Jarvis...he thinks he's found Mr Stark” Bruce nods.

“We'll be right there,” He tells her. Kamala nods and then slips out of the room when Bruce looks back at Svana.


	22. Chapter Twenty

Svana, Kamala and Bruce are once again at the war table together as the holographic display shifts into a blueprint of a building.

“Mr Stark's last known location is his ancestral home. Golden Acres” Jarvis informs them. Svana pulls her hoodie across her body, trying to keep warm. “You may be able to find a clue to his current whereabouts there”

“Never heard of it” Kamala admits. “He really doesn't want to be found”

“Indeed not” Jarvis agrees. “The estate was located in a remote area of Nevada. I can provide you the precise coordinates” Bruce turns to Svana, ready to be more forceful about her staying here.

“I will remain here,” Svana tells him. Bruce appears surprised. “You were right” She admits. “I am not ready to be out there...”

“You still did great” He assures her. “Right, Kamala?”

“Totally badass” Kamala agrees.

“And I still don't like the thought of you being here alone” Bruce adds. “If you were to collapse again....you would be alone....but it is better than you being out there, and getting caught in a fight; especially as we still don't know what it is that's affecting you” Svana nods in agreement. “Okay,” He whispers. “Jarvis?” He asks.

“I will keep a watchful eye on Ms Star” Jarvis assures him. “And relay constant information to you” Bruce chuckles a little, knowing that the AI knows them all far too well.

…..

Svana walks with Bruce through the hanger, she wants to see him and Kamala off. This could be it. They could be a few hours away from finding Tony. Of getting more help. Svana touches Bruce's hand and he turns to her.

“Here” She holds out her ice cream scoop to Bruce. “Give this to Tony”

“Svana, this is yours, Tony gave it to you....” He argues.

“You know how he was at the end” She reminds Bruce. “He might be more agreeable if he knew I was involved” Bruce sighs but concedes, because she is right. Tony would never deny Svana anything. And having her involved will definitely increase their odds in getting Tony to help them. Bruce takes the scoop from her and nods. She touches his shoulder and smiles at him. “He is going to be angry” She whispers. “But it....” She sighs. “You were not wrong about the Avengers”

“Svana” He starts, she shakes her head.

“No, listen...” She stops him. “The world needs us....but that does not mean we did not make a mistake.....what happened was our fault, but it was an accident, we did not hurt people on purpose, but we still did....we did hurt people....killed people....the humans had every right to blame us....and they reacted....like humans...we cannot blame them just because they blame us...” He smiles sadly at her.

“They hurt you” He argues. “Humans did that...they are still hurting you, why are you defending them?”

“Because they are not all bad” She nods across at Kamala who waits for Bruce. “Humans made that” She points out. “Raised her to be who she is....and she is kind and hopeful. She has the bravery.....and is pure of heart” He nods and touches her arm softly. “And our friends....you....” She steps closer to him. “Not all humans are bad” She repeats softly to him as she touches his cheek. “Be careful” She tells him. “Look after her” He nods and steps back before heading onto the Quinjet with Kamala. Svana lets out a breath and smiles to herself. As the ramp to the jet closes, her eyes flash glowing green, a lightness seeping into her heart. Happiness. For the first time in five years, she is feeling hopeful and happy.

….........

Svana drops onto her bed with a tired sigh, wanting to sleep. She curls up and pulls a blanket over her legs as she gets comfortable. It does not take her long to drift off into sleep.

…............

Svana dreams of the day she met Bruce and the other Avengers. It is a fond memory now. They saved her life. Ran to her aid when they didn't have to. And she will always be grateful for that.

“Speed it up, will you?” Tony scolds Steve who drives his SHIELD issue SVU along the road. “You drive like my granny” Tony grumbles as he leans back in his seat next to Clint Barton who is wedged between him and Bruce. In the front, next to Steve is Natasha.

“We're moving with the flow of traffic,” Steve argues.

“When do I get to drive?” Tony asks.

“My car, so, never.” Steve answers.

“Ooh, I'm gonna sign up to this thing called Twitter.” Clint offers as he looks down at his phone. “You put up what you're thinking like, 'I love pizza,' or 'I'm having pizza now', or even 'pizza is awesome.'”

“All your thoughts don't have to be pizza-related,” Natasha argues.

“Says who?” Clint argues.

“Hey, I could order a pizza, while we're puttering along here.” Tony points out.

“Ooh, great idea. 'Gonna have pizza soon'” Clint types on his phone. “First twit sent.”

“What the hell is that?” Natasha asks as she stares up at the sky, the other Avengers all peer out of the windows to see it too. There is a portal in the sky and aliens are pouring out of it. Steve presses his foot down now.

…................

Steve pulls his car to a skid on the side of the road and they all climb out, moving to get a closer look at the action beyond. There are lizard....crocodile type aliens chasing after a much more humanoid alien that flies around, dodging gunfire. Svana. Her hair flowing behind her as she weaves between aliens and buildings.

“Big week for us. First, we stop the fearsome five. They were so pissed.” Tony reminds them.

"You'll pay for interfering with us." Clint mocks with a chuckle. “Blah, blah, blah.”

“And now we get to stop an alien brawl.” Tony continues.

“Which side do we join?” Clint asks.

“Really?” Natasha asks giving Clint a look.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Clint points out.

“Avengers, go!” Steve tells them. Bruce sighs a little and then lets the Hulk take over as the other Avengers head off towards the fight.

“And the fact that she's hot has nothing to do with it” Tony adds as he flies along the street.

…...........

Svana is knocked out of the sky and lands with a thud on the ground, an impact crater appearing around her. Steve hurries to her as the lizards close in. He battles them away from her. She flicks her hair back and looks straight at him.

“I think Rapunzel is trying to tell us something.” Tony states as Svana shouts at Steve in Asgardian. Now they are all wishing that Thor was here right about now. Steve looks up at the portal when she points at it.

“Clint, you got something loud to close that thing?” Steve asks.

“Got you covered, Cap.” Clint pulls an arrow from his quiver and loads it, he aims at the portal. He releases it, it explodes against the portal, which begins to suck up anything around it, including Svana who screams a little as she is pulled off of the ground. Hulk snags her out of the sky and heads towards the ground with her. Unfortunately, it is this moment that Hulk decides to change back into Bruce. With his human body, she twists them both, landing on her back, protecting him from the fall. They roll till she is on top of him. She pushes up onto her hands and stares down at him. The other Avengers closing in around them. “Whoa!” Clint lets out as Svana kisses Bruce.

“I did not see that coming,” Tony admits when Svana pulls away from Bruce.

“Thank you.” She tells him as she pushes herself to her feet, holding out her hand to Bruce who takes it, letting her help him up. “I am Svanhild of Asgard” She offers

“Like Thor?” Tony asks her, she peers at him. “He is the prince of Asgard” he elaborates.

“Yes,” She answers excitedly. “Yes, he is my brother” She admits and then brushes her hair back behind her ear, her eyes on Bruce. “I apologise if I...made you uncomfortable....but I can learn language from the act of kissing” She states.

“Useful” Tony teases and shares a look with Clint.

“Are you all right?” Bruce asks Svana who nods.

“I am” She answers.

“What happened?” Steve enquires.

“Asgard was attacked by...” She looks at the giant lizard type aliens. “These” She shakes her head. “They fled to Earth, and I felt the need to make sure that the damage and loss would be minimal” She turns to the group. “Had I had the time I would have sent word to my brother ahead of my arrival” She looks up at the portal that would have been her way home. “I will need to find another way home”

“Well, you can stay with us until you figure it out,” Bruce tells her warmly. “Right?” He then looks to Steve for permission, not that he needs it.

“Of course” Steve answers.

“Yes, please. I will ask sanctuary for two or three days. A week at the longest.”

“Let me introduce you to my friends.” Steve offers, the two of them turning to the other Avengers.

“Oh, by the way, I speak some Spanish, if you wanna learn that.” Tony offers.

“Second-year high school French,” Clint adds. Natasha actually facepalms.

“Welcome to the Avengers,” Steve tells Svana with an apologetic smile. Svana glances at Bruce who smiles warmly at her, she smiles back at him. But it changes. The air around the dream shifts into something darker. Her friends disappear. Leaving her alone. The clouds in the sky darken. There is a rumbling. A sinister noise from close by. She spins where she stands, seeking out her companions.

“Bruce?” She asks before she walks away, following the sounds.

…..............

On the next street, Svana covers her mouth. Hulk stands, bloodied but victorious. And at his feet. Are the bodies of her friends.

“What did you do?” She asks him, tears gathering in her eyes. She takes steps back from him as he storms towards her. “Stop” She scolds him. “You stop right now!” She adds when he doesn't. He grabs her by the throat and hauls her up. Her fingers digging into his wrist. “Please” She begs. “It is me...” Tears flow down her cheeks. “Your Star” She adds as she chokes. “Please” She whispers as her eyes close.

…....

Svana's eyes snap open back on the Chimera, still in her bed. Still safe. She sits up and lets out a cry. Breaths heavily as tears stream down her eyes. Her fingers coming up to clutch at her throat.

“Ms Star?” Jarvis asks. “I am recording distress. Are you well?” Svana looks down at the blanket over her legs. “Ms Star?” He asks her again. “I am informing Dr Banner...”

“No” She stops him. “No, it was just the nightmare,” She tells him.

“You are bleeding” He argues. She hums a little. “Your ear” She touches her ear and then pulls her fingers back to find that there is indeed blood. She is confused.

“What is happening to me?” She whispers. She brushes her fingers together to smear the blood away before she runs her fingers through her hair. She was feeling better. Hopeful that Bruce could figure out what A.I.M did, that he could fix it, but now.....there is nothing but fear in her heart.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

Kamala and Bruce find that Tony's ancestral home is pretty much abandoned. All most abandoned. There is a run-down trailer on the land close to the home, tucked away. It is the only place that seems to have any signs of life. The huge house on the hill behind them is dark and already feels cold. This trailer, is at least lit up.

“So Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark lives here?” Kamala asks as she and Bruce approach the trailer.

“Yeah, it would appear so” Bruce agrees as the trailer door opens and Tony steps out carrying a cup of coffee. He sees Bruce and Kamala but ignores them and makes his way to the small BBQ grilling hot dogs. “Tony” Bruce greets. Tony picks up some tongs and then looks at Bruce.

“Hey, Bruce” He greets back and the goes back to tending to his food.

“Long night?” Bruce asks.

“Oh, long five years” Tony corrects.

“Um...at least it's quiet?” Bruce offers as he moves closer. Tony sets down the tongs and takes a drink from his coffee.

“Hmmm” Tony sets the mug down and turns to Bruce. “It was” He agrees and then punches Bruce.

“Hey!” Kamala scolds and steps between them. “Back off”

“Hi, I'm sorry. Who are you?” Tony asks her.

“Uh...Kamala”

“Well, uh, Kamala, your emerald-eyed friend here is kind of on my shit list” Tony turns back to Bruce.

“Okay...I deserve...”

“Yeah, you're damn right you deserved it” Tony agrees. “Do the Avengers pose a danger to society? That was the question, Bruce, THAT” Tony shoves Bruce. “Was the question”

“Did you even check the science?” Bruce counters. “Did you check the science?”

“It was a heist, Bruce” Tony argues.

“No, no”

“We were outsmarted”

“The Terrigen reactor was unstable, and you knew that....” Bruce tells Tony. “You knew that, and yet you still paraded it before the entire world”

“So what! We just give up?” Tony asks him.

“We didn't give up, Tony. We failed. At least I can admit that”

“No” Tony shakes his head. “No....we failed HIM. We failed him” Tony back away and goes back to his food. Bruce shakes his head and sighs.

“Tony, I don't know how long you're going to be mad at me. And to be honest with you, I don't really care. Take as long as you want” Bruce admits. “But the kid is Inhuman” Tony turns his head to look at Kamala. “We did this and she needs your help” Bruce then motions between him and Kamala as Tony turns around. “I...I can't...I can't...”

“You can't what?” Kamala asks him. “You're ditching me?”

“Oh hey, don't take it personally, kid” Tony stops her. “No, this is what he does. Isn't it? And why don't you take a good look around, huh? I can barely help myself” Bruce lets out a humourless laugh.

“This was a mistake,” He tells Kamala and then starts to walk away.

“Now we agree on something” Tony agrees.

“So you're both just going to walk away?” Kamala asks them. “What about Star?” She asks, Bruce stops in his steps.

“I'll fix whatever is wrong with her...” Bruce answers. “And...” He sighs and shrugs. Knowing that she is likely going to walk away once she finds out he was going to ditch Kamala. Svana would never abandon someone in need, and Kamala needs them.

“What's wrong with her?” Tony asks, his eyes flickering between the two of them.

“She's sick” Bruce answers without turning around.

“She's sick?” Tony repeats in question. “She doesn't get sick”

“Well, she is now...” Bruce counters.

“And this isn't you using her to get me to help?” Tony asks, Bruce sighs and then holds up the ice cream scoop. Tony pulls a face.

“And if she's not enough” Kamala starts. “The Avengers were set up” She adds, Tony turns to her. “Cap was murdered”

“You think I don't know that?” Tony asks her. “Huh? I've replayed that day in my head a thousand times. The Avengers take the fall, despite saving the day....and that bastard Tarleton walks away, smelling like a rose...and guess what? Guess what.....no one cares. No one cares. The world needed someone to blame...and HE” Tony motions to Bruce. “Gave them their scapegoat. So unless you have some kind of astounding proof” Kamala rummages in her bag for her memory stick. “I suggest you both get off my land.....” Kamala holds up the drive. “What is that?” Tony asks.

“Proof” She answers.

….....

Tony climbs into the trailer, Bruce and Kamala following in behind him.

“This better be good” He warns them as he sits at his laptop and plugs in the drive. “Hm...kinda buried the lead, you know. Could have told me about that earlier” Bruce goes to sit down but Tony holds out a hand. “No, no, no. No sitting on my couch. You're still on that list” Bruce stands again and Tony goes about typing away at the computer. “Where'd you get this?” He asks Kamala.

“Guessed your password on some Resistance blog” Kamala answers.

“Impressive” Tony offers.

“Dude, your password was I am Iron Man” Kamala counters with a look. Tony looks back at her.

“Really? Huh. Thought I changed that” Tony admits and then looks back at the laptop. Fingers working over the keyboard. “Son of a bi...tch” Tony comments seeing something on the computer screen.

“Ah, I know” Kamala agrees. “It's incomplete. There's a whole folder on A.I.M's server”

“No, no.” Tony stops her. “There's...there's more here”

“What?” Kamala asks him as Bruce shifts closer to them.

“Yeah, look it.....” He types away. “Smart, they encrypted it to look like a corrupt file. Need a few hours. I'll get the rest” Kamala smiles, hopeful, she turns away from Tony who then starts tapping his laptop in frustration. “What is this?” He asks. “Who is, who is Tiny Dancer?” Kamala moves back to the laptop to read the message now on the screen. 'You are in danger. A.I.M is coming'.

“Oh no...We gotta get out of here” Kamala warns them and then runs to the window to peer outside. Bruce and Tony turning to watch her.

“What?” Tony asks her. “You know this shameless Elton John fan?”

“They helped me get out of Jersey” She admits. “I wouldn't be here if they hadn't warned me about A.I.M.”

“Really? Tiny Dancer?”

“Look, we really should go...Now” Kamala warns them, leaving no room for argument. Tony pats the arms of his chair and then stands, walking past Bruce, glancing to him a moment.

“I would have gone with Rocket Man.” He admits, then walks over to a panel in the floor, lifts it open. “Okay. I've got to get dressed”

“You have a suit?” Bruce asks him.

“Yeah....maybe, sorta....we'll see” Tony then drops into the tunnel beneath his trailer. “'Scuse me, while I slip into something less comfortable”

…......

Svana sits in her bed, a cold cup of tea on the bedside table and an empty bowl on the bed with her. She sighs a little.

“Jarvis, will you show me the video...the one that Kamala found on the A.I.M computer?” She asks as she picks up a computer tablet from the bedside table. She gets comfy, tucking her blanket around her legs as the surveillance video from the Chimera plays on the screen. She has to admit it is very compelling to believe that there is something else going on here. She heard the reports. They were told at the hearing. Tarleton was supposed to be on the command deck when the reactor blew. He wasn't. He was there. With Steve in the reactor room. There is no sound but it does appear as though Tarleton is trapping Steve within the room. She touches the screen when the video stops. “Steve” She whispers sadly. They all miss their friend. Their teammate. Their captain. To see something that makes it look like he was murdered. She sighs and sets the tablet back on the table.

…...............

Tony had wanted to show and change and cut his hair before he dives into the Chimera and her problems, giving Bruce some time to check on Svana who is sleeping in their room. Bruce brushes her hair back from her face and then rests his hand on her forehead. She's not burning up any more but she is still on the warm side. Even for her. She usually runs a little hotter because of her powers.

“Tony?” She asks him, he nods.

“Yeah, he's here...” He answers. “I just...” she leans into his hand and closes her eyes. “I just came to check on you” She searches his eyes a little and he frowns at her. “What happened?” He asks her.

“Nothing” She whispers. He gives her a look and sighs.

“Jarvis?” He asks.

“No” Svana snaps quickly. Bruce looks at her and she groans. “My ears bled” She whispers, he cocks his head.

“Your ears bled?” He asks her, slowly, she hums and nods. “And you weren't going to tell me?”

“Bruce” She pleads with him.

“I'm trying to help you, Svana” He scolds her. “I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on” But she says nothing. He nods a little. “Fine” He whispers and stands before walking away from her. Leaving the room. Svana pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. She can't tell him about those nightmares. He'll feel terrible about it. To know that it is him that she is having nightmares about, about him hurting her. And it is completely irrational. Neither of them have ever shown any inclination of hurting her. She knows it is all in her head. Doesn't mean that she doesn't feel it. She lays back and lets out a breath.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

“Twinkle” Tony whispers seeing her lays on her bed. He honestly thought it was a ploy. That Bruce and Kamala were using Svana as a way to get him back. But here she is. He places the ice cream scoop on the bedside table before he sits on the edge of the bed, then reaches out for her, fingers touching her arm, rousing her. She looks at him and then smiles. He smiles back. She instantly hugs him, her arms wrapping around him. Tony lets out a small laugh and hugs her back. “Hey” He greets, she hums and nuzzles into his shoulder. Seeking comfort from her friend. He pulls away from her first. “Heard you were sick” He states, she shrugs a little and pulls a face. “How you feeling?” She nods.

“Better” She lies. She is now feeling worse. It was worse if she moves around and fights, and it is worse when she is sitting still, doing nothing, napping. It is just getting worse no matter which way she looks at it.

“Hmmm...” Tony offers and gives her a look. She shrugs back.

“Tired” She admits as she pulls her knees closer to her chest. “And every time I sleep....there are the images...”

“You mean dreams?” He asks her, giving her a look, she nudges him with her foot and rolls her eyes.

“No” She answers. “It is dark...and I am scared” She corrects. Tony gives her a sad smile and brushes her hair back from her face. “And it is always...” She looks away from him. “It always _them_ ” Tony frowns.

“Who? A.I.M?” He asks her. She shakes her head.

“Bruce and Hulk” She answers.

“Doing what?” Tony counters. “Wait. Do I want to know? It's not...you know...dirty?” She shoots him a look. “I suppose that wouldn't be a nightmare for you” He points out. “So what are they about?”

“They.....hurt me....”

“Come on,” He tells her. “You know they would never hurt you” Tony reminds her, she shrugs a little and pulls her hair over her shoulder to nervously play with it. “When did these nightmares start?”

“Whilst I was.....with A.I.M” She answers. He gives her a look. “They did that too?” He nods a little, she sighs and looks away from him.

“I think whatever this is, it's just hitting your whole system hard” He offers, she hums a little. “Look, Star...If I had known...” He starts, she shakes her head and touches his shoulder. If he had known that she was captured and being experimented on, he would have done something.

“I know” She assures him as she touches his arm. “But no one knew I was there....” She shrugs a little.

“I can't believe they did that” Tony argues. “That...Monica and Georgie-Boy” He shakes his head, disappointed that they would stoop so low, they were friends once, all of them.

“It does not matter” She stops him. “I am here...now...”

“Yeah, and powered down....they stripped you of what you can do....” Tony argues, she snorts.

“I can still fight....sort of....” She counters. They share a look. “And Bruce said he can fix that, get my powers back...” She smiles at Tony. "I am going to be fine" 

…....

Bruce stands at the war table, his chin in his hand as he looks over the computer screen in front of him. The doors to the deck open up behind him and Tony walks into the room. Jarvis' holographic orb appears on the table.

“Jarvis. You haven't aged a day” Tony greets as he walks onto the command deck.

“Welcome back, Mr Stark”

“Missed ya, Buddy. You flying free?”

“In full working order,” Jarvis assures him.

“Give me the worst of it,” Tony asks of him.

“The Chimera is running on secondary power. Major hull damage is also detected. Engines are offline. Climate...”

“So it's bad” Tony interrupts him.

“That is an accurate assessment” Jarvis agrees.

“Okay, we got to get this bird airborne” Tony states as he moves closer to the table. Bruce chuckles a little and looks at Tony.

“Excuse me?” He asks.

“A.I.M knows it's here. So it needs to not be here when they get here” Tony explains.

“What?” Bruce counters.

“Alright...” Tony sighs. “While we work on clean up, you mind taking a look at something for me?” Tony asks Jarvis.

“Certainly, Sir” Tony holds up Kamala's drive.

“See what you can do about decrypting this file...” Tony then plugs the drive into the nearest computer.

“At once” Jarvis answers.

“And you” Tony turns to Bruce. “You told Star you'd get her powers back?”

“No” Bruce argues. “I said...maybe” He corrects. “If I can counteract what is damaging her cells, then maybe that will bring her powers back” Tony sighs and nods a little and then lets out a breath as he realises something.

“Maybe....it wasn't A.I.M that took her powers” Tony offers, Bruce frowns at him. “Star's powers have always been controlled by her emotions, right? Remember when I made fun of her and she couldn't fly for days because I upset her” Bruce cocks his head thoughtful. “So maybe she just isn't happy enough to use her powers....maybe being experimented on for what? Two years? Being isolated. On top of losing her friends, losing you, being blamed for A-Day.....maybe all of that has just put a Debby downer on her mood and poof...no hope. No happiness. No powers”

“That doesn't explain the other things” Bruce argues. “The fainting. The lack of energy. The fever. The bleeding” Tony shrugs a little.

“Maybe A.I.M did do something to her, but maybe that has nothing to do with her powers, it's just all happening at the same time....” Tony folds his arms over his chest. “Maybe that's what they want”

“What?” Bruce asks.

“Come on, we all know that Star is, by far, the most powerful member of the Avengers, and the most loved, she always has been. If you wanted to screw with us. With _all_ of us. You'd hit the member that means the most....you'd hit the powerhouse....”

“So A.I.M wants Svana depowered and isolated....?” Bruce asks, Tony nods a little and then shrugs. “But they weren't to know that we'd go to the Archive, they weren't to know that Kamala would free her....”

“Which means they had other plans for Star....and I don't like that” Tony offers. “I don't like not knowing why.....there is a reason they took her. There is a reason they'd risked taking her, because...it's Star, there is no way in hell she went without a fight...how many men do you think that cost A.I.M?” Bruce lets out a breath, but he knows Tony is right. They took Svana for a reason. They experimented on her for a reason. They...broke her for a reason. And they have no idea what it is.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

Svana sits in the mess deck, her legs tucked under her on a couch as she watches the tv on the wall across from her. She needed to get out of the room, just to stretch her legs, just to stare at a wall that hasn't been the same one for days. She just needed a new environment. But maybe watching the news was a bad idea. She purses her lips and rests her head in her hand, elbow set on the arm of the couch as she watches Phil Sheldon and his report.

“I'm Phil Sheldon, reporting live from....somewhere in rural Utah...Urgh...Where are we again? I don't....oh, oh, I'm live? Okay...Following A.I.M's emergency public warning today. I can confirm that Iron Man and the Hulk were seen together in a remote area of Utah apparently resisting arrest by local authorities. Meanwhile, on the East Coast, a small crowd gathered in New Jersey's Heroe's Park to celebrate their reappearance after more than 4 years, but they were quickly dispersed by police. An A.I.M spokeswoman called any celebration 'Pre-A-Day thinking' and cautioned that Iron Man and the Hulk have shown alarming signs of mental instability in recent years. 'We've all seen what can happen when beings with this kind of power operate outside of the law and that's what they're doing now' she warned. 'We won't risk the loss of any more American cities'. End quote. If anyone has information about the whereabouts of any former Avengers, they are asked to contact an A.I.M call centre immediately.”

“You shouldn't watch that stuff” Bruce scolds, Svana looks at him and then turns off the tv.

“I do not mind it” She answers. “At least he is honest” She whispers sadly. None of the news is in their favour. And haven't been for years.

“Would you like some tea?” He asks as he heads through to the kitchen, she hums and the nods.

“Yes, tea would be nice” She answers as she rests her head on the couch, her eyes on Bruce as he moves around the kitchen to make up two cups of tea. She leans up a little and lets out a breath. “It was when I woke up” She states, Bruce frowns and looks at her.

“What was?” He asks.

“The ear-bleeding thing” Bruce looks at her. “I woke up...and they were bleeding” Svana shifts slightly on the couch and sighs. “I have been having these nightmares....they are getting worse...I think that...is why” Bruce picks up the two mugs once he has finished pouring in the water and then moves to join her.

“About what?” He asks her as he sits beside her, handing a mug to her, she threads her fingers through the handle and pulls it closer, runs her finger around the rim of the mug. “Svana?” He pushes a little, she sighs and looks at him.

“You” She admits, he frowns at her. “They are about you and the...Hulk”

“About us....getting hurt?” He counters, she gives him a look and shakes her head. He closes his eyes and looks down. “About us hurting you...” He voices, she hums and nods. “Svana...you know that....” He goes to tell her what she already knows. She already knows that he and the Hulk would never hurt her.

“It is irrational for my mind to go there” She stops him. “I am aware, I know that you and he would never hurt me, that is never something I have feared.....but when I wake up, for mere seconds......I believe those nightmares are...true”

“But I don't understand why your nightmares made your ears bleed” He admits quietly. “Maybe....there is something putting pressure on your brain...” He states slightly. “Would do a brain scan but...medical labs are.....” he hums a little and looks at Svana. “Sorry” He whispers. “Rambling” She shrugs back at him.

“I do not mind it” She assures him. “I am sorry” He frowns at her. “That I do not know what is wrong with me. That I am of no help...I cannot help....” He touches her cheek and shakes his head.

“You don't need to worry about that” He stops her. “Let's just fix you up....” He wraps his arm around her and kisses her head, she sighs into his side and closes her eyes. “Get you back on your feet” She shuffles herself closer to him, resting her legs over his.

“Kamala needs someone to teach her to fight” Svana whispers to him, he hums a little.

“Did she ask you?” He counters.

“No” She answers. “But she needs it....and I have nothing else to do, I can instruct....just teach her the basics...She needs more finesse” Svana offers. “She leaves herself too open to counter attacks....” He brushes her hair back and smiles softly at her. Even though she is not 100% herself, she is thinking of the ways she can help Kamala with what she has. She doesn't have her powers but she still knows how to fight. She can teach that. Train that. Bruce touches her cheek, it's been so long since he's witnessed her being this person, being strong and determined and looking out for other people. He's missed her. He's missed the way she thinks. He kisses her, his hand on the side of her face. Her eyes search his when she pulls back from him. “What was that for?” She asks him, he shrugs a little.

“I don't know” He admits. “I just....wanted to” He looks down a little and smiles. “Just....miss it” She touches the back of his head. “Miss you...”

“Bruce” She whispers, he nods a little. Because he knows. He knows it was nothing he did. It was her feelings that got between them. And there is nothing he can do to fix that. It's something she is dealing with. With everything else going on, he cannot rush her into anything. He won't rush her into anything. Maybe that is what contributed to their fall, maybe they did rush into things too fast, maybe she needed more time to come around to the idea of them.

“These last five years” He starts. “It's been...weird without you around, without any of the Avengers around” She looks at him.

“It's been no....picnic?” She starts and then questions her statement, he nods. “For me either” She finishes, he nods in agreement. “Should never have left” She whispers, he glances at her. “This all happened because I left”

“No” He stops her. They've been through a lot and in no way is any of this her fault. “No, Svana....bad things some times happen” She looks at him. “Just we were at the heart of it” She nods a little. “And like you said...the humans...they acted like humans and needed someone to blame” he brushes his fingers over her cheek. “It was just the Avengers...” She lets out a breath and closes her eyes, leaning into his hand.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

Tony stands with his arms folded over his chest in front of Svana who sits on her bed with a couple of gossip magazines and chocolate that Kamala has given her. She raises an eyebrow at him. He's asking her to go with him to get supplies for his fabricator. But it will be just the two of them. No Bruce. No Kamala. No backup. Just them. She's not sure. She really isn't.

“I do not know,” She tells Tony who gives her a look. “I am not ready....”

“Oh come on, we both know you are capable of flying the Quinjet without your powers”

“And we both know that you do not require me to fly the Quinet, you can do it yourself” She counters as she stands from the bed.

“Sue me, I've missed you” He argues as he flops onto her bed with a sigh. “I forgot how big and comfortable this bed is” He points out. “You get all the good stuff” He teases.

“Tony” She warns, he sits up and looks at her.

“Look, come on” She sighs a little. “Is it so bad I want a little company? It's been a very lonely five years” She moves closer to him and pats his head.

“Okay” She offers, he snorts a laugh and looks up at her. She smiles at him, he smiles back. He really has missed her.

…...........

Svana flicks at the controls on the Quinjet as it flies through the sky. Tony moves closer behind her as he snaps the last piece of his sort of suit into place. Everything was sold when the Avengers were disbanded, but he has made do with what he has, for now, this is why he needs to get the fabricator back up and running. He needs a new suit. And without her powers, Svana needs a physical suit to change into.

“Alright, first stop,” He tells her as they approach their first location. “No way I'm gonna be any help fixing up the Chimera without my own upgrade. Jarvis, what do you got for me?”

“A.I.M is moving an experimental dropship which could be appropriated for parts to repair the fabrication machine. Unfortunately, it's extremely well-guarded”

“But A.I.M's local defences are designed around a large scale air assault” Tony corrects. “If I fly in alone using the canyon for cover. I should be able to slip through and jack the dropship”

“It's risky but I don't see an alternative at this point” Jarvis reluctantly agrees. Tony taps Svana's shoulder.

“Take us down here,” He tells her and motions out the window. “Get in close to the canyon” She nods in agreement and manoeuvrers the jet.

“I'll upload the dropship's last known location to your HUD” Jarvis informs Tony as he moves to the ramp of the jet, ready to drop. “The canyon walls prevent me from fully confirming the intel. I suggest you work quickly”

“While not exactly rocking a state of the art suit, but it should get me there in one piece. Two max” Tony argues and then nods at Svana who lowers the ramp.

“Be careful” She tells him, Tony waves over his shoulder at her.

“Just keep the jet low” He warns her. “I'll call for the pick up” She hums a little and watches as he jumps out the jet, she lifts the ramp again and lets out a breath.

…..............

Svana laughs a little as she and Tony leave the Quinjet and heads back onto the Chimera. It went sort of well. Tony got what he needed, but burnt out the patchwork suit he did have, and got shot at. A lot. Bruce is waiting for them, worry clear on his face. And yes, they probably should have told him they were going. Tony glances at Svana who shrugs a little. She knew that he'd have words, she's sick, she's collapsed once already, run up a fever, bled from her ears, this is bad, she knows that, but she doesn't want to be stuck here all the time, with nothing to do. She is still capable. She just doesn't want her cosmic powers. She needs to know she can be her, she can be Star without them.

“Before you start” Tony warns Bruce. “She did good...she stayed in the jet....” Bruce lets out a breath.

“You took her out in the field knowing full well she wasn't well enough” Bruce scolds Tony.

“I think you are forgetting just who and what she is, Bruce” Tony counters. “She is an actual goddess, and you are treating her like a toddler”

“I am treating her like a woman who is suddenly sick for the first time in possibly 1,000 years....” Bruce argues. “A woman who was tortured and experimented on because she is....different. I am treating her like a woman I am worried about....”

“You love her, so you are going overprotective on her” Tony stops him. “She is capable of flying a jet...and if she doesn't get out there, she's going to go stir crazy stuck here, and that's not going to help her mood, or her emotions....”

“Maybe you could ask me...” Svana scolds them both. Bruce and Tony look at her. “Instead of you both deciding for me...” She folds her arms over her chest. They are both staring at her. “What?” Bruce reaches up and motions to his own eyes.

“Your...glowing again” He answers, Svana frowns at him. “What were you feeling; just then?” He asks her. She sighs.

“I am annoyed” She offers.

“What were you _**really**_ feeling?” Tony counters, Svana sighs and looks away.

“I was touched” She admits. “That you both care enough that you are arguing about how best to take care of me” She adds.

“You felt cared for” Bruce realises. “You felt...loved” She hums and nods. “You were right,” He tells Tony who nods. Svana frowns at them.

“About what?” She asks him.

“A.I.M didn't take your powers, Svana,” Bruce tells her. “You...just haven't been feeling the right emotions to tap into them...they've hidden away because you have felt alone and scared and in pain....”

“So...I have to make myself happy?” She asks them, Tony tries really hard, he really does, to hide the smirk on his face. She has no idea she does it.

“Do you remember when I upset you?” Tony counters as he moves closer to her. “You couldn't fly for days.....”

“Yes,” She assures him. “Oh,” She realises. “Oh...I see” She hums a little and then looks at her hands. “More upset...less powers” She whispers to herself and then turns and walks away. Tony and Bruce share a look, Bruce shrugging slightly.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

Bruce finds Svana in their room, sat on their bed, her eyes focused on the screen of the tablet in her hands. She's completely focused on it. her hands gripping the sides of the tablet tightly. Bruce lets out a soft breath and moves closer to her. Her eyes flickering to him before going back to the screen. He notes that they have stopped glowing again.

“What are you watching?” He asks as sits beside her.

“The Monty Python and the Holy Grail” She answers. “It made me laugh, made me happy when we watched it together” She reminds him. “I thought...” He sits beside her and smiles sadly. “I thought it would again....”

“You can't just force yourself to feel happy” He counters as he turns to face her. “It doesn't work like that” She pulls her knee up to her chest and rests her chin onto it. She lets out a disappointed breath. “What made you happy...before?”

“You” She admits, Bruce looks down and smiles a little, touched by that, glad to hear that he did actually make her happy. “You made me happy...my friends made me happy.....being an Avenger made me happy.....and now...” She sighs and sets the tablet aside. “Now I do not know” She looks at her hands, concentrating on them, trying to will her powers to work. Yes, her eyes might have started glowing again, but if she can't shoot out a blast then what is the point. Her green energy fizzles around her skin but doesn't properly settle. She lets out a groan and flops back onto the bed. “I feel like a child” She mumbles. “When I did not have control over my abilities....” He takes her hand and tugs a little, she groans.

“It's just going to take time” He pulls her upright again. “It's not going to fix overnight....” he takes her hands between his and gives her a small smile. “I know you can do this” She rests her forehead against his, her eyes closing. She lets out a breath and then pulls away, ready to stand. Bruce takes her wrist and pulls her back to him, closer to him, she cocks her head. He strokes his thumb over the skin of her wrist and lets out a breath. He stands from the bed, brushes his lips against hers and she kisses him back, leaning into it. She pushes him back against the bed and stares down at him, studying him almost. Bruce stares back at her. It's been a while, a long while since they have been in this position. In any position of intimacy. She lets out a breath and shifts up the bed till she hovers over him. He reaches up, touches her face, threading his fingers through her hair when she kisses her, her body settling against his.

….........

Svana hums to herself as she brushes her hair. Her eyes have remained glowing since she and Bruce.....were intimate. Like something settled inside of her chest. A soft happiness. Warmth. She pulls her hairbrush through her locks and closes her eyes.

“Hey, Svana” Bruce states over the PA system, Svana opens her eyes. “Can you meet us at the tech labs?” He asks her, she sets her hairbrush down and spins on her seat.

“Of course” She answers. “I will be right there” She stands from her seat.

“Did you just shower?” Bruce asks her, knowing her schedule pretty well, even after five years she still has the same routine. Get up. Eat. Shower. And he knows she's just eaten, because they had breakfast together.

“I did, why?” She counters.

“Urm...We've talked about the walking around naked thing, right?” Bruce asks her. Svana looks down at herself, seemingly remembering that she is naked. She likes to 'air-dry' as Bruce calls it. In their private space, why should she worry about her modesty? Plus as an Asgardian, it is not something they do not worry about.

“Oh,” She breaths. “I will get dressed and then meet you at the tech labs” She offers.

“Thank you” He offers. Svana moves to the wardrobe across from her.

…........

Svana walks into the tech lab to find Bruce, Tony, and Kamala already gathered there around a computer screen that shows information about something or other, Svana has no idea. Bruce gives her a warm smile and nods to the computer.

“What is going on?” She asks as she moves to his side.

“I've had Jarvis on alert for Gamma signals” Bruce explains, Svana raises an eyebrow at him. “And Cosmic signals, with you having been with them for a while, I was concerned that they might have found a way to harness your cosmic energy.”

“And we got a spike,” Tony tells her.

“In Gamma?” She asks with a small frown.

“No. Cosmic” Tony tells her. “Bruce's hunch was right. A.I.M is using cosmic energies which, you know, not a good thing”

“So let's go shut it down” Kamala offers. Tony lets out a small laugh.

“I admire your gumption, kid, but...have you ever gone up against cosmic energies before?” Tony asks her.

“Well...no” Kamala answers.

“Cosmic energy it's...” Bruce tries. “It has the ability to affect and use the fundamental forces of the known universe. If they can harness it, they can do whatever they want with it....”

“Kamala is right” Svana offers. “We need to go; we need to stop this”

“What?” Bruce asks.

“I have barely tapped into my potential” Svana admits. “I know I am capable of more, I know what that power is, I know what it could do. I am not allowing them to keep it” She growls a little.

“You don't have to come with us,” Bruce tells her. “We can take out this facility”

“I am going with you” She counters. “This is my energy....this is my...problem. And I am the only one that can go up against it” She reminds him. “Powers or not, this is my responsibility, they only have this energy because of me....”

“This isn't your fault” Bruce assures her. “None of this is on you” She lets out a breath and shrugs a little. She knows that she is part of it. They have cosmic energy because of her. She turns and walks away from the computer. Bruce's worried eyes following her.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

Svana paces the bedroom floor, she is just waiting on the word that they are ready to go, then she will feel better. The thought that A.I.M has found a way to replicate her powers, it sickens her. She knows what she can do with them, but she also knows that there is so much more she _could_ do if she tried. Her father once said that her powers could be limitless. That she could do anything she imagined with her powers. She can't let A.I.M keep that sort of power. The door to the room opens and Tony walks in carrying a box in his arm.

“Hey” Tony greets, Svana turns to look at him. “Got a minute?” She nods and folds her arms over her chest. “I know you usually manifest your armour” Tony offers and then holds out the box. “But until you can do that again, you still need a suit” He opens up the box to reveal a folded black and purple suit. Svana raises an eyebrow and moves closer. “I stuck to the colours that I know you like....” She lifts out the suit and smiles as it unfolds to reveal a full bodysuit. “I know you prefer it to be more on the....skimpy side, but thought I wouldn't risk upsetting your boyfriend”

“Oh, I do not...I do not think we are....” She argues slightly. She is not sure what she and Bruce are right now. They haven't spoken about it. And she is not sure she is ready for them to be in a relationship right now. Tony gives her a look back. He knows that she and Bruce are literally destined to be together, they all knew it. They weren't supposed to break up. They were the perfect couple. Brains and brawn. Beauty and the beast. All those cliches.

“Look, Twinkle” He starts and smiles at her. “It's going to happen....you are both crackers for one another....” She shrugs a little.

“It does not change that...I am not intelligent enough to be with him” She reminds him.

“So what?” He argues. “Bruce knew where your intelligence lay when you started dating, he knew it wasn't in science. He just wanted to be with you because you're....you” Tony tells her as she sighs. He touches the suit. “Get it on and let's go deal with A.I.M...” He states as he walks away. Svana sighs and looks down at the suit. He's not wrong about her and Bruce. He knew she wasn't scientifically minded, and he still wanted to be with her. He really never had an issue with her intelligence. It was her issue that led to them breaking up. It was all her. Because she let Monica get into her head.

“Monica” She states, realises that maybe Monica had ulterior motives in being her friend, in talking to her about her relationship with Bruce. Monica planted doubt. And Svana let her, Svana believed it. Svana was broken before A.I.M got their hands on her. Because she had a broken heart. Because of Monica. Of that seed of doubt that she planted. Svana sighs and shakes her head. She was so....naive. Trusted her. Believed them to be friends.

….................

Svana steps out of the bathroom in her suit and takes a deep breath, she looks down at her hands and flicks out her fingers, her powers flicker into existence before snuffing out again. She glares at her hands and then concentrates harder, she just needs them to hold, just for this mission. Just so she can stop A.I.M from using her powers.

“Come on” She snaps at herself and then shakes her hands as if that is going to make it better. She curls her fingers into her palm and takes a deep breath, calming herself. She snaps open her eyes and then uncurls her fingers, her hands now glowing with her cosmic energy, she smiles. Calm works better than amped up. She needs to focus on the good in her life. Bruce. Tony. Even Kamala. Good people. Her friends. People she loves. They are good.

…........

Svana jogs onto the jet where her friends are waiting for her. Kamala even has her own suit on now. Bruce raises an eyebrow at Svana's new suit. It is a lot more coverage than her actual original suit. It's like Natasha's only with more purple. Svana holds out her hands and smiles, letting her cosmic energy wrap around her body. It's good enough for now. She's not sure she can fly. But she might get a starburst or two out of it. That's more than she had yesterday. Bruce moves closer to her and smiles.

“I knew you could do it” Bruce whispers, she smiles at him.

“I just remembered that I still have good in my life...” She touches his cheek and smiles. “I just need to focus on the good; my powers will come back....” He nods in agreement. “Dealing with A.I.M will help”

“Let's kick some butt!” Kamala shouts, Bruce, Svana, and Tony turn to her. “Sorry” She whispers. “I got a little excited” Kamala admits as she blushes a little. Svana places her hand on Kamala's shoulder and smiles at her.

“Yes,” Svana agrees. “Kick the butt” She offers, Tony smirks a little as Bruce smiles. Svana looks at them both, notes their expressions. “Did I not say it right?” She asks.

“So close” Tony assures her, holding up his fingers to elaborate. “You were so close, Twinkle”

“Yeah” Bruce agrees and touches her back, she looks at him. The two of them sharing a look. She nods at him, reassuring him that she can do this, that she has to do this.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven

The facility that their small team end up in is relatively small compared to the Archive and what they expected. With the energy levels that Jarvis had detected, they expected some big set up. But it's not. And it's rather empty. Which unsettles them.

“Where are the guards?” Kamala voices as she follows Svana and Hulk, Tony behind them, watching their backs.

“Yeah, that's a little worrying” Tony agrees as he looks around. “No one outside.....no one inside. No way A.I.M are this sloppy”

“They know we are here” Svana points out. “They will ambush us ahead; likely protecting the energy source”

“Eyes and ears open, kiddos” Tony offers. There is a larger room ahead, not an office or lab as they have passed by so far, but a room with a large generator type machine in the centre. Likely their power source. Svana steps into the room first, eager to find the source of this energy, too eager. Behind her, an energy field barrier separates her from her friends.

“Open!” Hulk yells slamming his fist on the barrier between him and Svana. She touches the barrier as Tony looks around for a control panel or something to get it open. Svana spins hearing a noise behind her. A.I.M soldiers and robots move in, Svana's eyes flickering around them. If she was at full power, this would be easy, but she's not. She clenches her fists at her side and takes a deep breath. Whether she is strong enough or not, doesn't matter. She still has to fight.

“This one is mine” A voice states before a figure drops down to the floor, they stand, covered head to toe in white. They reach up and pull down their hood to reveal a clone....of Svana. Almost anyway. White hair. White suit. White energy swirling around her. But definitely Svana's face. The A.I.M agents back up and then start leaving the room, the A.I.M bots remaining though. Svana lets out a breath and narrows her eyes.

“Everyone else is seeing two Stars right?” Tony asks. Kamala nods in agreement. “Good...not just me then” Hulk roars against the barrier. “You got this, Star” Tony assures her. “But...you know, I'm gonna find a way in just in case....” Tony then heads off in search of a panel. Hulk and Kamala waiting and watching.

…..........

Svana hits the floor with a groan, her opponent proving to be a bit stronger than her. Of course, she is. Svana has been weak. Is still weak. Recovering from A.I.M and whatever the hell they did to her. The other Svana, the White!Svana, swings a white energy sword down towards the real Svana. A green round shield appears in Svana's hand and blocks the white blade as it comes down on her arm. Svana closes her eyes and shoves back against the shield, throwing her away from her before spinning up to her feet as her counterpart pushes up from the ground. Svana holds out her hand, eyes shifting to it as she produces a green energy sword. Her opponent snorts and produces her own shield. The two of them stand facing one another. Shields and swords in hand. A good old fashioned sword fight. They clash, with some force. They are both powerful beings. Their powers bouncing and pushing against one another. Svana drops to her knee and spins around the faux version of herself. Dodging swings of that white sword, trying not to overuse her powers given how little energy she has at the moment. She throws up a force field and the sword bounces off of it, sending White!Svana stumbling back a few steps. Svana lunges forward and manifests a green lasso, she spins it and wraps it around White!Svana, yanking her closer to give her a hard arm across the throat, sending her to the ground on her back. Svana releases the lasso, it disappears and she stands over White!Svana who glares at her before smirking. She pushes up and straight at Svana. Somehow manages to wrap her fingers around Svana's throat tightly, Svana gasps a little and holds out her hand at her side, trying to summon some energy, any energy to throw at her white doppelgänger but it fizzles and cuts out. She's empty. So she brings up her hand and tries to physically pry her hands away from her throat. The barrier drops and Hulk is instantly moving towards Svana. He swats White!Svana away from the real one, Svana lets out a breath, fingers clutching to her throat as she catches her breath. Kamala and Tony charge into the fight as Hulk stands over Svana, protecting her as she gathers herself. She falls onto her backside and looks around, her eyes adjusting slightly at the flashes of cosmic energy and repulsor blasts. Her head is pounding.

….........

Tony crouches next to the body of the white Star. He lifts up her arm and looks at where his laser cut through her 'skin', only it's not skin. It's...synthetic. Beneath are wires and machinery. It's a mechanical copy that is somehow capable of using Svana's powers. Svana worries her lip as she scratches at her arm. This can't be happening to her. They can't be copying her. Taking her powers and using them is one thing, but making things to look like her. Bruce is now at her side as she and Kamala watch Tony. Bruce zips up his jacket.

“Tony?” He asks.

“It's a machine” Tony answers and looks at Svana and Bruce. “Wires and.....” He shakes his head and looks back at the faux Svana.

“Me” Svana states. “It's....me”

“Yeah” Tony agrees. “But hey, at least you know what you'd look like if you went blonde” Svana steps closer to punch him, she is actually going to punch him. Bruce grabs her arm to stop her. He gives her a look and shakes his head.

“Why?” She asks them. “Why....this?” She motions to the fake her. “They can just copy my powers......they do not need to make.....that _**thing**_ ” She turns away and closes her eyes, her hand on her chest.

“You okay?” Bruce asks her.

“Yes, I am fine” Svana is quick to answer as she moves away from them, taking a few deep breaths, her arm around herself.

“Svana?” Bruce asks, she hums a little and waves over her shoulder. It will pass, it has to pass. It's not as bad as it was the last time she had a turn. Bruce watches her a moment before turning back to Tony. “Do you think she is the source of the reading?” Bruce asks Tony who nods and hums in agreement.

“Possibly. Jarvis?”

“I am reading no other sources of cosmic energies in the immediate area” Jarvis informs them.

“Right” Tony states and then takes a breath. “I am taking this back with us” He points to the mechanical Svana. “Figure out just what the hell they are playing at...” Tony glances at Svana. “Make sure she's okay, will ya?” He asks of Bruce who turns to look at Svana. He can't imagine what is going through her head right about now. He lets out a breath and moves closer to her. Bruce touches the small of her back, curling his arm around her as she takes a shaky breath.

“Come on,” He tells her, she nods a little and lets him lead her away, following after Kamala who leads the way back to the quinjet. Tony is going to find something and some way of getting the Star!Bot onto the jet without upsetting Svana further.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Back on the Chimera, Bruce sits with his eye pressed to his microscope, a fresh slide of Svana's blood under it. After her funny turn at the facility, he just wanted to check on her. It was pretty crazy. Even for them. And she was quiet on the way back. Processing the whole.....robot clone thing. She sighs a little and spins on the chair as she waits for him to tell her how she's doing, medically. At least they can get a hold on that. Hopefully. Bruce pulls back from the microscope and slides his glasses back over his eyes.

“It's working its way out of your system; that's why you aren't feeling as....empty” Bruce tells her and she lets out a breath. Some part of her relaxing at the thought that whatever this is, is temporary. “You're going to be fine” He touches her arm and gives her a smile. “I'd still like to know just what it is though” He adds. “And just what they were planning on doing”

“You mean other than creating a robotic clone of me?” She asks him, he hums and nods.

“Yeah” He whispers.

“How do I even know that I am the real...me?” She asks him, he holds out his hand to her and she gives him a look.

“Give me your hand” He voices, she sighs and sets her hand in his, he twists it slightly and presses her palm against her chest, over her heart, his hand over hers as he leans closer to her. “You feel that?” He asks her, she hums and nods, feeling her own heartbeat under her hand. “You know you have a heart....”

“But...”

“I took your blood” He stops her. “Robots don't have blood” She touches her arm and then nods. That's a very good point. She does bleed. She looks at her arm and touches the space where he took her blood.

“Take it again,” She tells him, he gives her a look. “Please” She whispers. “I need to see....” She holds out her arm to him, he nods and wraps his fingers around her wrist.

“Svana” He starts. “I'm not going to take your blood again”

“Then how do I know I am not a robot” She counters, getting upset at the thought that she might actually be a robot, even though that is completely irrational for her to think that way.

“No, just listen, before you upset yourself” She hangs her head. “I'm not going to take you blood, but I will prick your finger, just so you can see that you do actually bleed” She nods a little, he picks up a small sharp glass piece of equipment. He rubs her wrist a little before pricking the end of her finger with the object. She bleeds. Like she should. “See” he whispers as she stares at the blood, she nods.

“Yes,” She breathes and lifts her eyes to his. “Thank you” She offers, he gives her a small smile. “I know that...this is not exactly.....regular” She adds as she brushes her hair behind her ear. “That it is a lot to ask” He kisses her forehead as he stands.

“No, it is not” He assures her as he moves to pick up a blanket folded on the counter behind him. He shakes it out and then wraps it around her. She smiles at him in thanks.

“What if there are more?” She asks him as he sits back in his seat.

“Then we will find them as well” He answers her softly. She nods a little. “We have your back” He adds, she pulls her blanket closer to her and smiles warmly at him. She's just reminded, more and more, of all the reasons she fell in love with him, and why she missed him. “You hungry?” He asks her, she nods.

“Starving” She answers, he smiles.

“Let me see what I can find” he stands and leaves the lab in search of food. Svana lets out a breath and runs her fingers through her hair. This day has just been a nightmare.

….......

Tony pushes his chair across the tech lab towards the bench that has the Star!Bot laid out on, he pulls a face at it, his fingers picking up a couple of wires from the side.

“This is just creepier up close” Tony complains as he attaches some wires from his computer to Star!Bot. He pushes back to his computer. “Show me your secrets” He teases as he types away at the keyboard.

…............

Bruce makes Svana mac 'n' cheese. It's actually Svana's favourite Earth dish. Says it reminds her of something similar back home. Bruce stopped trying to pronounce the dish a long time ago and just settled on Asgardian mac 'n' cheese. Tony's waiting for Jarvis to ping those initiator cores to power the Chimera, to get them into the air. Until then, there is not much they can do. So Svana wants to spend time in bed, with her food, watching movies that used to make her laugh. Bruce works from his desk, attention stolen, constantly by Svana laughing, it's been a while since she's had a reason to laugh like that. Tony has pretty much started camping in his lab with the...Star!Bot. Svana wants nothing to do with that thing but she understands the need to understand it and just what A.I.M's plan with it is. Kamala bounces onto the bed beside Svana and smiles as she gets comfy. Svana invited the girl to watch movies with her, Kamala has been alone a lot recently, especially as the Avengers were friends before all this, Svana felt bad leaving her out of stuff. And it's not like there is much to do on the Chimera.

“So you know you said you would train me a little” Kamala starts, Svana hums in agreement. “When...” Svana looks at her.

“We can do that today” Svana offers, Kamala looks at her. “If you want....”

“Are you sure you are up to that?” Bruce asks, Svana nods.

“It's just a bit of training” She assures him. “And it is only Kamala....”

“Thanks” Kamala counters, Svana smiles at her.

“No, I just meant that...if it were my brother I was going up against” Svana offers. “It would be much harder on my system”

“Yeah, don't ever let her and Thor start training” Bruce warns. “They went at it for three days before we had to step in” Kamala raises an eyebrow at Svana who nods in agreement. “Neither of them had eaten, drank, or slept...I even doubt they blinked” Svana chuckles a little and then looks at the young girl.

“Let me finish eating and we shall find some space to train” She offers, Kamala nods and smiles to herself.

…...........

The doors to the hanger open and Svana and Kamala walk through them, taking a left to head down the stairs. Svana's eyes glance around. They have gained a few SHIELD vendors that have taken up residence on the Chimera, helping with supply chains between the Avengers and what is left of SHIELD, mostly with Hill. Kamala follows Svana as she moves to the centre of the hanger, the only space left now. The hanger has been filled with crates and boxes of supplies. A few of the SHIELD agents are from before the Avengers' disbanded, a few that know the team specifically and worked with them. Svana recognises a few faces, a few wave at her, she waves back. Svana pulls her hair back, tying it up with a hair tie as Kamala shifts on her feet across from Svana. She is nervous, of course, she is, going up against her hero, even in training, an actual goddess, is intimidating.

“We will begin simple” Svana offers as she takes two bo-staffs from a SHIELD agent as he hands them to her, she nods her thanks and turns to Kamala. “Dodging” She holds out one of the staffs to Kamala who takes it from her. Svana twirls her staff around in her hand as she paces slightly. “Dodging is your....escape plan” She explains. “If you cannot block, counter, or attack, you dodge and you run....”

“I thought running away from a fight was....” Kamala states and then shrugs a little. “Not an Avenger thing to do” Svana smiles at her.

“Knowing you are physically and powerfully weaker than your enemy is not a weakness...it is knowledge...You take a step back, you work harder, train harder, study your opponent” She motions to Tony watching them. “Make a better suit...” Kamala smirks a little. “Then face them again. Stronger. Smarter. Better” She changes her stance and takes a deep breath as Bruce wanders closer, to keep an eye on her. “Now...” Svana smirks. “Dodge” She adds and then lunges at Kamala with her bo-staff, Kamala lets out a small scream and then chuckles embarrassed at herself as she dodges out of the way of the weapon, barely.

…........

It's exhausting, training with Svana. She's tough. An Asgardian. And Kamala is feeling like some lowly human. Her muscles are hurting, even though they can stretch with her. They are hurting and she is tired. And she stumbles backwards when Svana swings at her, Kamala barely getting her own staff up in time to block. Svana sweeps out Kamala's legs and the girl lands with an oomph against the floor. Svana snaps the staff back against her forearm and peers down at the girl.

“I think you have had enough for today” Svana points out, Kamala hums in agreement. “You did well...” Kamala gives her an unbelieving look. “I am an Asgardian who has been training since I could walk” She reminds her. “You did well” She repeats. “A true warrior can accept when an opponent is stronger than them and takes it as a learning exercise....” Svana holds out her hand to Kamala who smiles and takes it, letting Svana help her up to her feet.

“It was kind of fun” Kamala admits with a smile. “Training with...Star!” Svana smiles warmly at her.


	31. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Bruce makes notes in a little book as he watches the results from Svana's blood test scroll across his computer screen. None of it is making a whole lot of sense. It's like it's a hybrid of something, but all the things are so shaken together that it is hard to pull one thing from it. He's worried about destroying the sample. Not wanting to put Svana through blood extraction over and over and over again.

“Hey” Tony greets walking into the lab, Bruce hums a little, not looking up from his notes. “The big guy is looking a little piqued” Tony comments, now Bruce looks up, this is not a friendly chat, this is Tony worried chat. “Something going on with him?” Bruce sighs.

“It's complicated”

“I can whistle and do multivariable integrals in my head at the same time, man” Tony points out. “Try me”

“Urm...long story short.” Bruce starts. “Breaking up with Svana....” He adds. “Really affected Hulk” Tony raises an eyebrow. “And then Cap's death...and then....finding out that Svana....that she'd been trapped with A.I.M....”

“Wait” Tony stops him. “Are you saying the big guy is....depressed?”

“Unstable. Confused...um not as focused”

“Okay. Let's keep an eye on that situation” Tony offers, Bruce nods in agreement and then glances at the lab door as it opens. Svana waves from the doorway and Bruce smiles subconsciously.

“She helps” He whispers to Tony. “Keeps him calm...”

“Good” Tony offers. “That's good” Bruce nods in agreement and then stands.

“Now, if you don't mind...I urm...we have a date” Bruce admits, Tony smirks and nods.

“Oh, you two kids have fun” Tony teases, Bruce sighs and heads towards Svana who watches him warmly. He's starting to get his Svana back, he can see her, beneath everything that A.I.M did to her, she's starting to shine through. It's hope too, that what they did to her isn't going to ruin the person she is, because she's pretty damn perfect. “Use protection!” Tony yells after them, Svana holds up her hand and fires a star blast at him, Tony screams, like a girl, and ducks the blast. “Hey!!” He scolds, Svana chuckles and shares a look with Bruce before he laughs.

“Okay” He offers when he stops. “What is the plan?”

“Well, we cannot go very far” She reminds him, he hums and shakes his head. “So I spoke with Kamala who suggested a picnic on one of the ridges”

“A picnic?” He asks her.

“You do not like that idea” She counters and lets out a disappointed breath.

“No, I do” He stops her. “Just....you know you are not the best cook....”

“I am better now” She assures him “It is only a couple of the sandwiches” Bruce does not appear convinced, at all, but he nods and smiles at her. She is so certain, that he has to try.

…..............

“It is so quiet out here” Svana states from where she stands on a cliff edge, the Chimera behind her but the vast golden desert in front of her. “You could disappear from the world and....never be found”

“I think that was his plan” Bruce offers, sat on a blanket, watching the way the sun hits her, she looks beautiful. “Svana?” He asks, she hums. “Why didn't you go back to Asgard?” He continues. “After what happened.....”

“I thought about it” She admits as she turns to face him. “Spoke with Thor about it.....we both....” She sighs and shrugs. “Going back meant that....certain plans would be put into motion, Thor made me realise that I was not ready for those plans....”

“What plans?” He asks, she sighs and moves to sit with him.

“After...after we...broke up” She starts as she crosses her legs beneath her. “When I returned to Asgard....my mother thought that a way to help me heal...was to start organising a political marriage” Bruce gives her a look, she looks down. “I suspect that that is possibly the reason Thor remained on Earth as well...” She mumbles and sighs. “My mother was looking for an alliance,” She tells him. “That is rarely about love or affection but duty. As a daughter of Odin, and the younger twin of Thor, my duty would lie in strengthening bonds with other realms and other....royal families and not in the throne of Asgard. It will never be mine, not unless something terrible was to happen to Thor.....” She looks out at the horizon and scratches at her trousers. “If I had returned, I would likely be married by now, probably have.....a child” Bruce watches her sadly. “Or at least, maybe, one on the way” She adds and shrugs. “But my place was never at the side of some King ....it is here, on Earth...with you. How could I make the same mistake twice? How could I leave when there is so much to fix here?” She motions between the two of them, then reaches up and brushes her hand over her cheek, removing a few tears. Bruce shuffles closer to her and takes her face in his hand.

“You don't have to fix this,” He tells her, her eyes lift to meet his. “You've done nothing wrong...”

“I listened to Monica” She admits, he frowns at her and pulls back.

“Monica?” He asks.

“I believed that we were friends” She answers. “So I told her things....personal things, about how I felt, about us....she told me I was right” He shakes his head, still not getting it. “She told me that I was right to feel insecure about my intelligence....but she sounded so nice about it....”

“Wait, what?” He asks. “Monica told you that you were stupid?”

“Well, not like that” She counters. “But...I think so, yes, and that is why....that is why I....left. She made me see that I was not the only one that thought that” Bruce sighs and leans back away from her. “So it had to be true” She adds. “Are you...upset?”

“Yes,” He answers.

“With me?” She counters.

“No” He assures her. “At myself” He whispers and rubs his hands in his eyes. “Svana...after you left....some months after you left.....me and Monica...we kind of....” He groans at himself. “Slept together”

“You were intimate with Monica?” She asks him, her voice breaking slightly.

“Yeah” He breaths. “Yeah, it....was a mistake, clearly....she manipulated me, just as she had you...I had no idea she was the reason that you....left”

“She was not” She argues. “I was...I already felt that....” She stands and frowns. “You...lay with her.....”

“Svana...I know how this sounds”

“Of course you did. She was everything I was not” She tells herself.

“Hey” Bruce scolds her, she looks at him. “Don't do that....what happened was on me...Not you. It's my fault...” She looks away from him.

“I wish to return to the Chimera now” She whispers. He nods a little and closes his eyes. He knew she would be upset. Even though they weren't together at the time. Monica has betrayed them all. Stolen from them. Hurt and tortured Svana for months and months.

“Svana” He states.

“No” She stops him. “No...I do not wish to talk anymore, I want to leave”


	32. Chapter Thirty

Svana stares into the mirror that hangs in the bathroom of her little room on the Chimera, the glow of her eyes flickering, failing, disappearing again. She is finding it difficult to hold onto good feelings when she is feeling hurt. She closes her eyes and lets out a breath. Useless. This is pointless and she is useless. She punches the mirror, glass shattering. She huffs and looks at her hand, her knuckles split with the shards but she knows it will just heal again. She moves into the main part of the bedroom, then sits on the edge of the bed and glares before standing again, she turns to look at the bed. Her mind whirling around as she thinks about what Bruce told her. It could have been in this bed. In her bed.

“Hey, Star, can you meet us at the war table?” Tony asks, she hums and nods.

“Yes, I will be right there” She answers and runs her hands over her face, trying to clear up her upset.

…...........

Svana approaches the war table where Bruce, Tony, and Kamala are already gathered, Bruce glances at her but she keeps her eyes focused on the table. Tony turns to the computer and brings up a hologram.

“All right guys” Tony starts. “We've got work to do”

“How can we help?” Bruce asks as he folds his arms over his chest.

“Jarvis has found us a couple of heat signatures that MIGHT be concentrations of initiator cores but they are in completely separate locations. Since time is of the essence, we're going to need to hit both locations simultaneously” Tony changes the hologram to show a location. “Bruce. You and Kamala need to search the outskirts of the Badlands” The hologram changes again to show a city. “While Star and I investigate a city on the Eastern seaboard. Hopefully, one of these spots yield us those initiator cores” Bruce glances at Svana who nods in agreement with Tony. Bruce goes to argue, because he is still worried about Svana, he always will be. “You said it yourself” Tony is quick to remind him, Bruce sighs. “Whatever they hit her with, is working out of her system, she trained and didn't even break a sweat....she's good”

“I am feeling much better” Svana agrees, a bite in her tone. “And Tony needs the back up” Bruce closes his eyes but nods because he knows, he knows they are both right here. “I am going” She adds, firmly.

“Yeah...yeah, I know” Bruce whispers with a small smile, they share a look when he opens his eyes, his smile fading when he sees the look she is giving him. He knew she would be angry, but actually seeing it for himself. A look that is usually reserved for her enemies. He supposes that is what he is now. That by telling her the truth, he's possibly destroyed any chance of them repairing their relationship.

…......

Tony and Svana stand on the top of the Chimera, eyes on the quinjet as it flies away with Bruce and Kamala. Svana crosses her arms over her chest and sighs a little.

“You okay?” Tony asks her. She hums and shrugs. “Yeah, thought you two were tense...what happened?”

“He admitted to bedding Monica” She answers, Tony's eyes widen slightly as he turns to face her.

“What?” He asks her, she nods and then walks away. “No, wait, come on, Twinkle, you need to give me more...When? Where? Before she went all psycho bitch?”

“After we broke up” She answers. “And that is all I know...I did not ask questions about it”

“Right, of course, you didn't...you okay?” She looks at Tony.

“We were not together” She answers. “He...” She sighs. “Did not betray me.....”

“But it still sucks, huh?” He counters, she nods. “It probably doesn't help that she....was part of your whole....' _treatment_ ' at A.I.M” She nods again and looks down. “So what does this mean for you two?” He steps closer to her. “Are you done?”

“Yes,” She answers, quickly. “I cannot....” She looks away and lets out a breath. “Let us just get the cores and...” She shrugs.

“Yeah, okay” Tony agrees. “You flying yet?” He asks, Svana shrugs and walks to the edge of the Chimera.

“Let us find out” She answers, curling her fingers into her palm, she takes a deep breath and then jumps from the Chimera deck.

“Whoa!” Tony yells and hurries to the edge, just as Svana flies up, almost knocking him backwards. Tony shakes his head, smirks, and then follows her as she shoots off through the sky.

….......

Tony flies behind Svana, close enough that he is not going to lose sight of her, but far enough away that her powers don't affect his suit. They've learnt that the hard way, that her cosmic energies mess with the systems in his suit when she flies, so they have to keep their distance.

“Jarvis, how close are we?” Tony asks.

“Approaching the location shortly, sir” Jarvis answers. Tony looks over his new suit.

“Great. We've got to find those initiator cores and get back to fixing. It's only a matter of time before A.I.M pinpoints the Chimera's location and we NEED our base of operations up and running....Ah...I look good in this suit”

“Dashing, sir” Jarvis agrees.

“You. Are. Right” Tony comments and then catches up with Svana who peers down at the city ahead, they share a look and she nods a little.


	33. Chapter Thirty-One

Svana and Tony share a confused look as they fly into the city. It's empty and silent. This is not a good thing. Not a good prediction for what is to come for them. What could possibly be going on here.

“Where is everyone?” Tony asks Jarvis.

“It seems A.I.M has evacuated the city due to heavy inhuman activity” Jarvis informs them.

“Sounds like an excuse to experiment on dangerous technology” Tony points out and then motions to the street below. Svana nods and then flies downward. “Maybe your heat signature hunch was right,” Tony states as he follows Svana. “A giant stash of initiator cores could power their experiments” Svana lands and pulls her powers back, allowing for Tony to drop to his feet next to her.

“The facility is heavily guarded. Expect resistance upon your arrival” Jarvis warns them. Svana snorts a little.

“You meant hey WON'T be happy to see us?” Tony asks. “Shocking”

“Let us get this done” Svana counters and walks on ahead, Tony lets out a breath and follows her.

“This place is a Ghostown” Tony comments as he and Svana walk through the deserted streets. He is not wrong. There is no one here.

“I do not like this” She admits as she turns a little.

“Jarvis, how far is the facility?”

“A few meters up ahead” Jarvis informs them.

“You want to take the sky or the road?” Tony asks, Svana glances around and then up at the sky.

“Sky” She answers. “I will be able to see better up there” He nods in agreement and then watches as she launches herself into the sky. She really can see better without the obstruction of buildings. Her hearing adjusting slightly to listen out for anything.

….....

Tony and Svana are now mid-fight with an A.I.M team who were guarding the front of the A.I.M facility. Svana frowns and then turns, just in time to get hit by a grenade that explodes upon contact with her. From the street, Tony looks up.

“Star!” Tony asks watching her fall to the street, a small impact crater appearing with the sheer force of that explosion. He hurries towards her, waiting for the smoke to clear and finds her already pushing herself up to her feet. She glares at the human that fired that grenade at her. “Oh, you're good” Tony mumbles and then dives back into the fight. Svana flies up at speed towards the A.I.M agent who does just actually look a little scared. Between the two of them, this small force actually goes down really fast. Svana is almost back at full strength. Her powers back under her control. She's got this. Plus her anger at Monica is currently actually helping her. Which is rather new for her. Bad emotions aren't supposed to help with her powers. She lets out a battle cry and punches the A.I.M agent in front of her, he screams and he flies across away from her. Tony sends out repulsor blast after blast until the last agent falls. Svana drops to the ground next to him and lets out a breath. There weren't many, considering that there is supposed to be this big energy source here, but it could also mean that there are more men waiting inside to ambush them. They hurry into the building, Svana throwing a starburst at one the surveillance camera, destroying it.

“Sir, now that I've breached the A.I.M's security systems” Jarvis starts. “My improved readings of the heat signature suggests that this may be in fact be a much large power source....”

“So NOT initiator cores?” Tony asks

“It's difficult to say” Jarvis answers. “But our detected intrusion has caused A.I.M to initiate a self-destruct sequence and based on the size of the heat signature”

“Let me guess. It could level a few blocks” Tony points out as he shares a look with Svana.

“That is correct, sir” Jarvis agrees.

“Well A.I.M's not destroying another city on our watch” Tony points out and looks at Svana who nods in agreement, her jaw tight. This is not going to happen again. Tony is right. They are not going to let this happen. Tony and Svana head into the elevator, Tony moving to the control panel to set in a command. The doors close behind them and they both stand ready to face whatever might be on the other side of that door. “Okay. Let's see what all the fuss is about, shall we?” Tony asks her, she hums and nods.

“I am now detecting cosmic energies” Jarvis informs them, Tony looks at Svana at his side.

“Yeah, Star is here...”

“I always take into consideration Miss Star's current whereabouts and her average energy output” Jarvis corrects. “There is another source here and my readings match those seen with....”

“The Star!Bot?” Tony asks.

“Please do not call it that” Svana scolds him.

“Yes,” Jarvis answers though. Svana groans and hangs her head. Tony nods and looks at her.

“I got your back” He assures her, she looks back at him. “You're stronger now....you got this” She smiles a little and nods in agreement.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Two

Svana and Tony hurry into the reactor room, the room with the highest energy level readings. Tony pulls back in surprise, his eyes widening as he takes it in.

“Oh no,” Tony states when he realises what the energy source is. Svana steps closer to him. “Not good. Not good at all” He groans in annoyance. “This is my Arc reactor technology, but super-sized....this could level cities. What is A.I.M thinking?” A noise from above has them looking up and a figure flies down. She lands ahead of them, blocking their path to the control panels, then stands up straight to reveal herself to them. This is the other Star!Bot...But this one is not white. This one is red. Red hair. Red suit. Probably red powers too. Svana changes her stance and looks at Tony.

“Shut down the reactor,” She tells him as she lights up her powers around her body. “I shall deal with her” Her red counterpart does the same, coating herself in red cosmic energy.

“Atta girl” Tony praises and then flies off. Svana glares at the Star!Bot and takes a deep breath. She remembers how hard the first fight was, but Tony was right, she is stronger now. She can do this. Svana lifts herself up into a hover and then shoots a starburst at her opponent who dodges the blast and returns fire.

…........

Tony drops down and hurries to the control panel as Svana fights with her mechanical clone behind him. Sooner he can destroy the reactor the sooner he can aid his friend in her fight. Svana lets out a shout and Tony looks back over his shoulder. Sees her flying backwards from a punch. She manages stops herself and then shifts her trajectory before flying down at speed towards her opponent, she stops short and throws out her hands unleashing two huge starbursts which throw Red!Star flying backwards, she rights herself, presses her feet against the wall and pushes herself off, flying back towards Svana. The two of them engaging in a fist and starburst fight. Tony shifts on his feet and turns back to the computer to continue the process of destroying the reactor. Tony presses enter on the computer and waits.

“Congratulations, sir,” Jarvis tells him. “You've successfully destroyed the arc reactor”

“Well, that's not something I ever expected to hear you say” Tony admits as he turns to look at the reactor. He then moves to join Svana. The arc reactor shuts down, causing Red!Star to spin and look at it. Giving Svana the break she needs. Svana phases and thrusts her hand through the bot and then manifests into solidity, curling her fingers around the inner systems, crushing them. The bot short circuits, spasms and then drops, Svana pulls her arm back just in time. She wavers on her feet. Because even without A.I.M, phasing always takes it out of her. She is basically using her cosmic energy to rewrite her biological make-up to allow her to pass through solid objects. Tony touches her back, keeping her upright. She lets out a breath and nods. She is okay. Tony moves towards the bot and crouches next to her.

“You are not bringing that one back” Svana warns Tony.

“No” He agrees with her as he turns over the Star!Bot. “But I can take out her processing chip...” He opens up a panel in the back of the bot's neck, Svana pulls a face and turns away. It's too weird to watch. Way too weird. Tony pulls out a computer chip from the bot's systems and then stands. “Get a look at why she is different....”

“How many?” She muses, Tony looks at her back. “How many more?”

“I don't know, Twinkle, but we'll find them...and we'll deal with them....” He stands and moves to her. “They are pale imitations anyway” he nudges her and smiles. “You know we'll always prefer the real deal” She gives him a grateful smile. “Let's get out of here, huh? Check on the kids” Tony looks at the destroyed reactor, Svana watching him.

“Are you alright, Tony?” She asks him, he nods.

“Yeah....yeah, just....you know. I made it for all the right reasons” He answers. “That's what I told myself but look at what happened.....The Terrigen Reactor. A-Day, now this....” He turns to Svana. “I can't control what other people do with my tech...but I can't pretend it's out of my hands anymore”

“I'm proud of you, sir” Jarvis offers, Svana smiles and nods in agreement, it is growth from Tony. Good growth.

“Yeah...I'm proud of me too” Tony agrees. “Speaking of trouble” Tony shifts his mood, back to himself. “Bruce, Kamala....any luck with those initiator cores?” He asks into the coms as he and Svana walk away.

“Uh...working on it” Kamala's voice answer back.

“Guys, we've been searching for hours” Bruce counters. “But there's one area I've been avoiding...we're just about there. It's a...bit of a hotbed for A.I.M activity. I'm gonna have to bring out the big guy”

“Okay, kids. We are counting on you finding his second heat signature....” Tony counters. “Hopefully, it yields us a bounty of initiator cores. It won't be long till A.I.M pinpoints the location of the Chimera. And without a base of operations....yeah, well we won't have much of a chance. So...Don't let us down....and...Good luck?”

“Uh...that's a lot of pressure” Kamala points out.

“You have made it this far, Kamala Khan” Svana counters. “Reunited three Avengers...” Tony smiles a little. “What is finding some cores in the desert compared to that?” Kamala chuckles a little.

“Yeah...I got this” Kamala assures her.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Three

Kamala crouches next to a dreadbot, mentally crossing her fingers that this one has a core they can use. But the dreadbot has been burnt out, destroyed like the rest have been. Behind her, coming up from the cliffside, a mercenary with a flight pack and a gun appears.

“Targets spotted!” He states into his comms. “That's the Hulk! We need back up out here!” Kamala stands and spins where she stands as two more hovering mercenaries appear at his side.

“I don't like the look of these guys. They aren't the normal A.I.M tin cans!” Kamala points out. And she is not wrong. They do not bare the A.I.M agents' usual uniforms.

“Ms Khan, I believe they may be part of a group who call themselves the Watchdogs, a radical anti-superhero organisation”

“Great. Looks like they're working for A.I.M now” Kamala states as she and Hulk start fighting. It's a tough fight, these Watchdogs are highly trained and Kamala is a teenager with little in the way of combat training, but she is putting Svana's quick training lesson to good use, she is dodging and studying, watching the way they move, they have predictable reactions and go-to moves. She can do this. She can take them.

…...........

Bruce and Kamala are out of breath when the fight is over and Hulk changes back. Bruce pulls the Shield coat on and zips up the front before sitting on a fallen log. Taking a moment to rest. Kamala looks around, seems disappointed. Losing hope. She moves to stand close by, looking out over the canyon beyond.

“We have scavenged, every part of the desert by now” Bruce comments, his own disappoint clear in his voice. “And it's not going to be enough”

“Am I alone?” Kamala asks, Bruce lifts his eyes to her and frowns a little.

“What?” He counters.

“Where are all the other inhumans? Why aren't they fighting back?”

“I don't...”

“I've seen the Resistance symbols. I've heard rumours of a rebellion but still NOTHING!” She turns to face Bruce. “I don't feel sick at all” She admits and then moves closer to him. “I've never felt more alive. What if I'm wrong?” There is a silence between the two of them a moment before Bruce nods a little.

“I know what that feels like” He admits. She looks at him. “These powers...are part of us and all I do know it's a lot better if you just embrace that” She sits next to him. “Or something like that...I don't know” Bruce back-peddles nervously.

“My dad used to say the same thing” Kamala admits.

“Well.....he's a....smart guy” Bruce counters, they share a smile.

“The best” Kamala agrees. Bruce pats his legs and nods.

“We should....head back to the Chimera” They both stand from the log and begin to leave when a portal opens and an armed man steps out, aiming his gun at the two of them.

“Stay where you are!” He orders. Kamala puts her hands up straight away, Bruce copying slower.

“Come on...Man” Bruce complains under his breath.

“Ah...Kid and an old guy” The armed man states.

“Old guy” Bruce repeats.

“Alright...Dr. Pym will see you now” The armed man tells them.

“Dr...Hank?” Bruce asks. “Hank Pym?” Bruce then, without hesitation walks through the portal and out the other side. Hank Pym stands waiting for them. Bruce holds his hands in front of him nervous. “Hank” Bruce greets.

“Bruce” Hank counters as Kamala steps through the portal, joining them.

“What are you doing out here?” Bruce asks Hank.

“Gonna ask you the same thing” Hank fires back. The two of them completely serious before they both crack and start chuckling together. Kamala rolls her eyes. Bruce and Hank embrace in a hug, Bruce patting Hank on the back.

“Ah, it's good to see you man” Bruce offers.

“Good to see you” Hank agrees. Bruce motions to Kamala.

“Ah, Kamala” Bruce states. “This is Dr Hank Pym”

“Ant-Man?” Kamala asks.

“That...was another life” Hank answers. “Follow me” Hank turns and walks away, Bruce and Kamala following him before their attention is stolen by shelves filled with initiator cores.

“Ooo- 'kay” Bruce starts. “So this is the heat signature we've been searching for”

“We have been salvaging” Hank admits. “Weapons, robots, A.I.M tech...anything we can to build up our defences”

“Think you could spare some of these initiator cores?” Bruce asks as Kamala walks away. “You know, help out a helicarrier in need of some TLC?”

“I image we can make some arrangements” Hank answers, Kamala's eyes widening.

“Thank you very much,” Bruce tells Hank.

“What is this place?” Kamala asks, Hank and Bruce turn to look at her.

“We call it...the Ant Hill” Hank answers as the two men walk closer to her.

“Oooohhh” Bruce teases.

“Not my idea. Think it was one of our anonymous hackers, 'Tiny Dancer'.” Hank defends. Kamala lets out a soft sigh.

“No way...So, so...they're all....”

“Inhumans?” Hank asks her, she nods. “Yes. Many of them were prisoners at an A.I.M facility” Bruce moves closer to Kamala, leans closer to whisper to her.

“I guess they were fighting back after all,” He tells her, they share a smile. Bruce turns to walk away but stops when he finds himself staring at a yellow Star!Bot, yellow hair but her clothing is not a suit, it is jeans and a t-shirt and a canvas jacket. She smiles at him and it just creeps him out. “What the hell?” Bruce asks as he jumps back a little. The bot cocks her head.

“Ah yes, I should have warned you about that” Hank moves closer to the bot. “This is Aurelia” Bruce gives Hank a look. “She chose the name herself...” Hank defends.

“What is it doing here?” Bruce asks.

“I found her at an A.I.M facility a few months back; the younger children like having her around, and it reminds some of us what it was like when the real Star was here....” Bruce frowns at him, Kamala raises an eyebrow. “You didn't know?” Hank asks them, seeing the surprise on their faces. “Star...was part of the Resistance...One of the first to join me actually....one of the easiest to convince into helping me....”

“She was?” Bruce asks, Hank nods.

“Yeah, she was...till about two years ago anyway....”

“What happened?” Kamala asks.

“She was clearing out a facility, rescuing inhuman prisoners when A.I.M overwhelmed them, she bought the inhumans enough time to get out....but we lost contact with Star...We've been looking for her ever since” Bruce and Kamala share a look.

“Kamala already found her” Bruce admits, Hank frowns. “Svana's fine, Hank...she's with Tony”

“She's okay?” Hank asks, Bruce nods.

“Yeah...” He assures his friend and then looks at the bot. “And this one is....safe? We crossed one that wasn't as nice...”

“Yes, I completely redesigned her server, she is here to tend to the needs of the inhumans, she is on our side....” Bruce does not appear convinced by that. The bot smiles at him again and he takes a step back. “Would you like me to ask her to stay away from you?” Hank asks him, Bruce nods.

“Yeah, yeah, I can't...deal with this” He motions to the bot.

“Aurelia” She looks at Hank.

“Yes, Dr Pym?” She asks him, her voice identical to Svana's and it just makes it worse for Bruce. It was Hulk that had to deal with the last one walking and talking, Bruce only saw the downed bot, and he knows why Hulk was so unnerved by it.

“Why don't you go and tend to your herbs?” He asks her, she nods and then walks away without question. “Make yourself at home,” Hank tells Kamala before looking at Bruce. “We've got lots to catch up on” Bruce nods in agreement and then walks away with Hank.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Four

A portal opens within the Ant Hill and Svana steps out, a warm smile appearing on her face as she takes in the Resistance headquarters. She has missed this place and the people that are here. She walks forward a little, tugging her jacket closer to her body.

“Hank!” Svana shouts when she sees him, he turns and smiles at her.

“Star” He lets out, relieved. She flies towards him and instantly hugs him, his arms coming around to hug her back. She chuckles and sighs into his hold.

“My old friend” She whispers sadly, she's missed him.

“Less of the old now, Star....” She pulls back and smiles at him. “I am so sorry,” He tells her.

“Why should you be sorry?” She asks him. He shrugs a little and looks down, blames himself for her being captured.

“I asked for your help” He admits, she cocks her head. “You were only at that facility because of me....and this resistance”

“It was the right thing to do” She stops him. “And I would do it again, go through all of it again...to see innocent people safe from A.I.M, you know that I would” He nods.

“Yeah, I know “He agrees softly and then nods behind her, Svana frowns and turns, just in time for Kamala to hug her, Svana looks down at her, her arms wrapping around the girl as Bruce moves closer. Kamala pulls back and smiles at Svana.

“What was that for?” Svana asks Kamala.

“For being you” Kamala answers. “For...sacrificing yourself for inhumans...to help them escape A.I.M....”

“And that is deserving of an embrace?” Svana asks, Kamala nods.

“Definitely” She assures Svana.

“Dr Pym” Aurelia states, Svana frowns and snaps her head around. Her eyes widening when she sees the Yellow!Star behind her. Svana holds up her hand, as if to attack the bot but Hank steps between them.

“It's okay” He stops her. “I've changed her protocols, she's safe...” Svana eyes the bot carefully before lowering her hand, trusting her friend here. “Aurelia” He turns to the bot.

“I am to be...elsewhere?” She asks him, he nods. “Very well” She turns and walks away, Hank moving closer to Svana.

“Bruce told me you've come across another one...” Hank starts.

“Two, actually” Svana corrects.

“What?” Bruce asks her.

“The facility we went to in search of the cores....they had a... _bot_ defending it” She cocks her head. “You called it Aurelia?” She asks.

“We didn't feel right calling her Star” Hank points out. “So we asked her to pick another name...she chose Aurelia....it means...”

“Gold” Bruce finishes.

“She thought it was appropriate” Hank adds, Svana watches Aurelia as she walks away from them. “I promise, Star, she is not an A.I.M bot”

“Okay,” She whispers and wraps her arms around herself. Hank and Bruce share a look, Bruce shrugging a little. It's a weird situation, the robotic clones, so whatever her reaction is going to be is unpredictable. Bruce then watches as Svana looks around the Ant Hill, Hank moving away with Kamala. Bruce steps closer to Svana.

“Can we talk?” Bruce asks Svana who nods and moves away with him, just to a small corner away from everyone else. After everything that's happened the last 24 hours, he needs to talk to her, to make sure she is okay after the whole Monica thing, he never meant to upset her, but he told her to be honest with her. He thought that was a good thing. “Svana...about what I said....”

“I am sorry” She interrupts him. He frowns at her.

“What are you sorry for?” He counters.

“For the way that I reacted...” She offers. “When you told me....”

“Svana, I should never have slept with Monica” He stops her. “Not...not when I still had feelings for you, not when I was still....dealing with our breakup...I wasn't ready to be intimate with someone else....and not with her” She looks down a little. “If I knew then what we know now about her...I wouldn't....” He looks at her sadly. “Well, there are a lot of things I would change if I knew what I know now” She looks at him, he takes a breath and steps closer to her. “Do you think that you can forgive me?”

“I do not know” She answers honestly. “Bruce, I love you, you know that I do, but....you being with her that way.....it is all I can picture in my head....and I do not like it” He nods a little, can understand that. “Maybe, with time...but I do need time to.....process...”

“Whatever you need” He assures her. “Are you going to be able to....work with me?” She shrugs and then looks around.

“Maybe I will stay here, at the Ant Hill for a while....” She offers, he nods a little, upset but understands that she might need time away from the person that's hurt her. “I will still aid in bringing down A.I.M, I just do not think I can live in the same place as you, right now....”

“Yeah” He whispers in agreement.

….......

They take a few days in the Ant Hill, Bruce setting up supply transfers to the Chimera with Hank, Kamala meeting other inhumans and Svana...thinking. A lot. About Bruce. She knows how she feels about him, but the thought of him and Monica...together. Even though they were broken up, and he didn't cheat on her, that is not what this is about. It's the fact that Monica is now...trying to destroy people, hurt people, experimented on Svana, that is the issue. She just can't get past that. She's really worried about what this would mean for her relationship with him. She turns around and finds Aurelia behind her. Svana glares at the bot.

“Dr Pym is asking for you to join him at the war table, “Aurelia tells Svana, the two of them just staring at each other a moment before Aurelia walks away. Svana lets out a breath and closes her eyes. Talking to herself is a weird situation. She shakes her head and then walks away.

….........

Svana joins Hank, Kamala, and Bruce at the war table, the three of them already discussing something. Svana steps up next to Kamala who gives her a smile in greeting.

“Okay, now that we've got some muscle on our side, I think we should hit one of A.I.M's testing labs” Hank informs them. “We know they've been experimenting on inhumans in small rural communities. I'd like to get my hands on whatever research they've been collecting”

“Sounds good” Kamala agrees. “We crashed one of their big labs in the Pacific Northwest”

“Olympia Archive?” Hank asks. “Impressive. We wondered who was responsible for taking that place down”

“Thanks. We didn't get out with a lot of information...” Kamala offers and then motions to Svana. “Just Star”

“We can find out more now” Svana counters in reassurance.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Five

Svana throws an A.I.M agent towards Hulk who snatches him out of the air and proceeds to smash him into the ground, over and over and over again. If he's not dead, he is going to at least be parallelised from the waist down. She spins out of the way of a mounted security laser and then sends out a starburst straight at it, it explodes upon contact.

“Get to the elevator,” Svana tells Kamala and Hulk before she throws up a force field between them and the approaching A.I.M forces. “Hurry” She backs up, following them to the elevator, feeling the gunfire hit her force field with some force. She steps into the elevator and nods. Kamala quickly closing the door so Svana can drop her shield. She lets out a breath and looks at the girl. “Are you alright, Kamala?” She asks. “One of them almost got lucky with their shot”

“It didn't get me, Star, I'm okay” Kamala assures her, Svana hums a little as the elevator begins moving. “So you were a prisoner too?” Kamala asks into her comms. “Why'd the capture you, if you aren't inhuman?”

“Probably the same reason they took Star” Hank counters back. “According to Tarleton, anyone with powers is a threat. Star has been lucky” Svana looks down a little. “They made sure I'll never use mine again...altered my physiology so if I change size...I'll die”

“I'm so sorry,” Kamala tells him, sombrely. She means it. These are her heroes and she's having to listen to them talk about being kidnapped and experimented on, and it breaks her heart to think that these powerful and unique beings are being hated on for being special and unique. The elevator doors open and the three of them step out into the room beyond. And as they do, someone in black tackles Svana into a walled fan which crumbles under the impact, sending both Svana and her attack down through the vents and away from Hulk and Kamala.

“Star!” Hulk yells hurrying to the vent, but it is too small for him to fit through. He can hear the impact as they reach the bottom followed by a blast of green energy. Then silence.

“Star?” Kamala asks through the comms. Svana takes a breath as she adjusts the comms unit in her ear. “Star?” Kamala repeats.

“I am fine” She assures the girl as she looks down. The real Svana unconscious at her feet. She looks at the two A.I.M guards that were waiting for her and nods at them. They pick up Svana and drag her away. “Keep going, I will meet you at the lab doors” Svana assures them and taps the comms, turning it off. She pulls off the black cloak to reveal a copy of Svana's suit beneath, she adjusts her suit slightly and squares her shoulders, her eyes on the agents. “Be careful with her” She warns. “Dr Rappaccini wants her delivered unharmed in any way, do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal” They answer her, she nods and then walks away, heading off in the direction of the lab.

….........

“Are you okay?” Kamala asks as Svana jogs up to them, she nods.

“Yes, just an A.I.M agent that got lucky....” She assures them as Hulk frowns at her. “Is this the place?”

“Yeah, just waiting for you,” Kamala tells her before typing at the computer. The doors open to reveal a room that is not the labs. “Where are the labs?” Kamala asks.

“Are you sure this is the right place, Jarvis?” Hank asks over comms.

“I've nearly breached A.I.M's network – they're hiding something. Standby and see to the A.I.M forces” Jarvis answers.

“Oh they'll get seen to” Kamala assures him as the three of them stand ready, facing the A.I.M forces in the room.

“It seems A.I.M intends to physically remove some kind of research samples from their experiments” Jarvis informs them as they fight their way through the team of agents. Svana taking to the air to blast them from above. “An automated transport ship is preparing to takeoff”

“Whatever is on that transport, I want it captured. Get to it before it leaves” Hank points out. Svana nods.

“I can get to it faster” She assures them. “But if you need me...”

“No” Kamala stops her. “Go get it” Svana nods and then blasts her way up and out through the roof. Kamala stares up at the hole and then looks at Hulk who huffs and shrugs back at her.

….....

Kamala and Hulk hurry onto the hanger deck to find a lot of dead robots and unconscious A.I.M agents. Hulk lets out a laugh as he looks ahead at the jet. Svana waves from where she sits atop the jet which is surrounded in her green energy, wrapped around it like a blanket. Kamala laughs a little and smiles at the alien who smiles back at her. She slides off the jet and to her feet.

“Jarvis?” She asks.

“Yes, Miss Star” He answers.

“Engage autopilot...” She comments.

“Engaged. It should be arriving at the Ant Hill within the hour” He assures her as the jet takes off. She hums and folds her arms over her chest, her eyes on the jet, a dark smirk working its way to her lips before it disappears again. Hulk and Kamala move to join her.

“Well done,” Svana tells Kamala warmly. “You did really well” Kamala beams at her.

….......

**Six Months Earlier:**

“Well?” Monica asks as she stares at a line-up of Star!Bots. Each with varying shades of colouring to them. All failures. “Did you do it?” The scientist before her moves to a pod attached to a lot of equipment. He opens the pod up to reveal an absolutely perfect identical copy of Svana. “Perfect” Monica states. “It is..incredible” The scientist hands over a computer tablet.

“The software is already installed. She is ready for her commands”

“It” Monica corrects. “It is a machine, it is not a real person” Monica hums a little as she looks over the Star!Bot. "AI or VI?" 

"AI" He answers. "It was the only way to make it believable that she..." Monica gives him a look. "It..." He corrects himself. "Will pass as the one the Avengers call Star" 

"How long before it starts evolving?" 

"Unknown" He answers. "But I would caution from between a couple of weeks to a couple of months before she should be reset if you do not wish for her to evolve beyond control" Monica nods a little. “What of the others?” He asks her.

“Spread them out around the facilities....call them security bots, I don't care about them....this one....” She stares at the identical Star!Bot. “This one will be coming with me” 


	38. Chapter Thirty-Six

Svana's eyes scan around the Ant Hill as she follows Bruce and Kamala through the halls and towards the small living quarters set up with little individual areas separated by blankets and box walls. Meant to give some illusion of privacy.

…..........

Later: Svana rubs the fabric of the blanket between her fingers but pulls a face. She has no sensors for touch, not like the real Svana. She cannot feel that this fabric is slightly coarse and harsh. She looks around as the Ant Hill falls silent. Night falling. Inhumans going to sleep. She sets the blanket down and then stands, going off in search of Bruce.

…...........

Bruce wakes to soft hands on his shoulder, he peers up to find Svana leaning over him, she gives him a soft smile.

“Svana?” He asks, she hums. “What's going on?”

“I could not sleep” She admits and then climbs into the cot with him, he adjusts the single blanket around them both.

“Is this about what we talked about?” He whispers, she frowns a little but nods. “You know that the whole thing with Monica, it was not a feelings thing” She hums a little and snuggles closer to him, his arm curling around her waist. “I thought you needed some time?” He asks her.

“I just need you” She counters, he smiles to himself and kisses the top of her head. Svana listens to Bruce's breathing as he settles into sleep. She has to make sure he is not going to wake up, that he is in a deep enough sleep that she can slip out unnoticed.

…........

Svana walks through the Ant Hill, her footsteps light and silent as she makes her way to a room at the back of the hill. She knows just where she is going and what she is going to do. She pushes open the door and slips inside where she finds Aurelia 'sleeps' in a chair, plugged into a computer. Svana cocks her head and moves to the computer, she begins typing away before she turns and yanks the wires from the back of Aurelia's head. Aurelia's eyes snap open, glowing yellow.

“No” She whispers seeing Svana stood over her, Svana cocks her head. “Please” Aurelia begs of her, Svana then smirks before reaching into Aurelia's chest and tears out her wiring. Aurelia shuts down and slumps in her seat. Svana hums to herself as she pulls the bot from the chair and turns her over, opens the panel in the back of her neck and pulls out the chip from inside, she crushes it in her hand, letting the pieces fall to the floor before walking away.

….........

Svana climbs back into the cot with Bruce, who barely seems to notice. She snuggles closer to him, wrapping her arm around him before she closes her eyes.

…........

In the morning, there is a crowd gathered outside of Aurelia's room, Hank at the front talking with someone, looking rather upset. Svana approaches Bruce who leans against a post watching them all. She touches his arm as she reaches him.

“What happened?” Svana asks, Bruce glances at her as she pulls her jacket closer to her.

“Someone destroyed Aurelia's computer chip” He answers. She frowns and then looks at him.

“So...that means she's....dead?” She asks and cocks her head.

“Essentially...yes” He answers. She looks at the crowd again and frowns harder.

“Why would someone do that?” She muses.

“They are going to want to talk to you, Svana” He points out. “You had every reason to do this....but I know you didn't” She gives him a soft smile. “You were with me all night....” She nods in agreement.

“Yes,” She whispers. “I was” She takes a deep breath and folds her arms over her chest.

…...........

Later; Svana stands looking down at the war table when Bruce approaches her. She hums a little in acknowledgement but doesn't take her eyes from the table. Scanning and taking every inch of information in.

“What is the plan now?” She asks. “What do we do?”

“It's probably going to take Tony a couple of days to get the Chimera up and running, he suggested that we try and help out here as much as we can...” Svana nods in agreement and looks over the war table map.

“If you have some time there is something I wish to discuss with you” Jarvis counters, Bruce raises an eyebrow and folds his arms over his chest thoughtful.

“Sure,” Bruce tells him.

“Per your request. I've been scanning for residual gamma radiation” Jarvis informs them. “I've detected large quantities coming from a complex deep inside A.IM territory”

“They have gamma?” Svana asks. “How...” Bruce lets out a breath.

“Monica is trying to replicate my research” He admits, Svana looks at him. “And I gave her everything she needed” They share a look. “I trusted her...”

“I assume you'd like to infiltrate the facility” Jarvis comments.

“And make sure she's stopped. Yes,” Bruce agrees. Svana nods in agreement.

“Where are we going?” She asks, Bruce looks at her surprised. Given the recent Monica revelation he wasn't sure she'd be willing to help fix this mistake. He made the mistake of trusting Monica. Of giving her everything she needed about his research. This is his fault.

“I've uploaded the coordinates to the quinjet” Jarvis assures them.

….....

Bruce stands outside of the quinjet waiting on Svana to join him. He's nervous, because this is more personal than the other things that they have done recently. This is his research. This is his mistake to fix. He lets out a breath and looks at Svana as she walks through the hanger towards him.

“You don't have to come with me,” He tells her as she joins him.

“And who else would you take in my place?” She counters. “Kamala?” He sighs and shakes his head. “Tony is busy....that leaves me....” She gives him a soft smile. “We are okay, right?” She asks him, he nods and smiles at her. Grateful that he hasn't ruined their relationship because of something he did more than five years ago. That there is some hope lingering here between them.

“Yes, of course,” He assures her, Svana nods a little before heading onto the jet. She knows he has to change before he joins her.

…...........

Hulk climbs onto the jet and looks at Svana who takes a seat close by to the small space reserved for his huge form. She crosses one leg over the other and taps her nails on her knee.

“Ever since Monica co-founded A.I.M” Jarvis starts as the jet's autopilot engages. “Dr Banner has feared the amount of gamma radiation research she amassed when they were colleagues. Recently, I've detected residual gamma radiation coming from a remote A.I.M facility. Dr Banner would like you to infiltrate the lab and destroy any research you find” She knows he is talking to the Hulk now. “Dr Banner has pre-recorded a message for you, Hulk”

“Hey, Big guy” Bruce's voice states. “Um...if Monica is there....just do the job, okay? Listen to Jarvis and Svana if they tell you to rein it in” Hulk looks at Svana. “And....thank you. You're stopping what I can't”


	39. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Svana watches as Hulk smashes his way through the gamma lab, throwing things, jumping down onto equipment, he is really going all out to get rid of this place. Svana has done her part, helped him, gotten rid of the human and robotic individuals that got in his way. She has to believably their Svana. So she does exactly what she would have done.

“It appears this gamma research installation has been rendered inoperable” Jarvis informs them. Hulk just keeps smashing. Svana moves and touches his hand, his head snapping around to her.

“It's done” She assures him.

“Make sure Bruce gets this message” Monica voices states through the facility's PA system, Hulk snaps his head around. “You are going to regret this with every fibre of your being!” Monica threatens with pure intent and anger.

“Ya, no. I don't think we will” Kamala tells her over the comms. “The Avengers are going to take you down Monica, it's only a matter of time” Hulk snorts a laugh and looks at Svana.

“This place is done” She offers him. “Let us return to the Ant Hill” She touches his hand again and then walks away. “And you are bleeding” She adds. Hulk huffs and looks at his chest where he is indeed bleeding. “Let me see to that” He follows after her.

…......

Bruce is worried about Monica's threat and Svana in conjunction with that. She is the only thing he can see Monica hurting to get at him. But he lost sight of her when they'd returned to the Ant Hill. He glances around the main room, she stands out in a crowd, tall, striking red hair. But she's not here. He moves to Kamala where she sits with some inhumans, talking excitedly about their powers.

“Have any of you seen Svana?” Bruce asks.

“I think I saw her in the kitchen” One of the inhumans answers instead.

“Thanks,” Bruce tells him and then heads off in search of the kitchen area.

…................

Bruce finds Svana in the Ant Hill's kitchen just as the inhuman had told him, her hair pulled up into a ponytail as she moves around. He frowns a little. The kitchen is not her forte but she is moving around as if she is sure of what she is doing.

“What are you doing?” He asks her, she looks over her shoulder at him.

“I made dinner” She offers, he frowns at her.

“You cooked?” He asks her, she hums and nods.

“I did” She answers as she motions for him to sit. “Sit...please” He nods and does just that, cautious, because...because last time he ate something she had cooked, he was sick, and they can't afford to be sick right now. She serves whatever she made into bowls. He glances at the small kitchen area behind her but it is in perfect condition. There is not splashes or burnt scorches. He frowns a little and looks at Svana as she sets a bowl in front of him before setting her own on the table.

“What is this?” He inquires.

“It is that Thai soup thing that you liked when we went to that place in San Francisco” She offers as she sits across from him. “I found a recipe on the internet” She adds as she picks up her spoon, watches him expectantly. And he doesn't want her to feel bad, so he picks up his spoon and he eats some of the soup. Tries it really. Ready to cringe. But it's actually delicious. It's really good. Perfect even. “I wanted to apologise...” He frowns a little. She had noticed some tension between them and she isn't aware why, but she feels the need to apologise.

“You have nothing to apologise for....we talked about this...” She hums a little and shrugs. “But this...is a nice thought” He motions to the food, she smiles at him. “Thank you”

“You are welcome” She counters, the two of them settling into a comfortable silence. This food is actually really, really, really good. Possibly even better than that place in San Francisco. He loved that place. Was excited to take Svana there not long after they had started officially dating. And Monica is now threatening it. Her. Him. What they have.

“Svana” He starts. “About what Monica said...” She lifts her eyes to his. “You're not worried about it?”

“No” She assures him, he gives her a look. “We are together, we have Tony and Kamala and the Chimera, the aid of the Resistance....what can she do?” He hums a little. “We're finally on the right track...” She reaches over the table and touches his hand. “We'll stop her. And take down any other gamma facility we find, any other” She rolls her eyes a little. “Star!Bot we find...and the rest of A.I.M” He smiles and takes her hand.

…........

Svana watches Bruce and Kamala talking with one another, something soft and paternal with them. Kamala is really attached to him. Looks up to him. Svana cocks her head slightly. That is not really the image she expected to see from them. Her programming tells her that these are the bad guys. That they are 'evil'. But this doesn't look very evil. It's actually rather sweet. Bruce holds out a piece of paper to Kamala who nods and takes it from him before smiling. Svana starts to smile watching them. Maybe Monica and A.I.M don't know about this side of them. Maybe they might be wrong. She scratches at her fingers and shudders slightly. She shakes her head and walks away. That felt weird.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Eight

It actually takes Tony longer than a few days to get the Chimera working again, it is taking him some skill to swap over the energy usage for the helicarrier. Changing it from Terrigen to initiator cores. It's fiddlier. So whilst he is doing that, Bruce, Kamala, and Svana get stuck in on helping the Resistance and rescuing inhumans from A.I.M facilities. Svana changes too. Sees things differently. The more she watches the inhumans. The more she watches Hank Pym. The more time she spends with Bruce and Kamala. She sees what A.I.M and Monica specifically didn't tell her. She sees life. She sees goodness. Kindness. Happiness. More than she saw in those months after she was activated. She's starting to think that A.I.M is wrong, but her programming won't allow for her to betray them, not yet. She is constantly rewriting her own programming with everything she sees. It does it automatically. A way to enable personality adjustments and growth just as a normal human being would.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asks when he notices her distraction, she hums and nods before moving to where there is a suitcase of clothing, just things brought over from the Chimera whilst Tony is fixing it up. She picks up a shirt and then sets it on the side before she is pulling off her current shirt but there is something off about this image. He knows there is. Something he cannot put his finger on. He then realises. Right there; missing from her shoulder is a scar. He remembers when Svana got that scar. They'd been camping. All of the Avengers together and Thor was messing around with a hunting knife which somehow ended up in Svana's shoulder. It had scarred horribly. It was there the last time they shared a bed, it was that long ago that they were intimate. And he knows it was there because as she slept in his arms, he remembers drawing her finger over it. It was there. Now it is gone. She pulls on the clean shirt and lets out a breath before leaving the small space. Bruce sits up and stares in the direction she went. Something is unsettling him and the Hulk, that's why he knows that this is something.

….....

“Thank you for this, Theo” Bruce offers the portal creator who nods.

“No worries” He assures Bruce and then opens a portal, Bruce walks through it.

….......

Tony is elbows deep in wiring and pipes when Bruce approaches him. Leaning back against the wall to observe what he is doing. How far along he is. He honestly has no one else to talk to about this issue he is now having. A doubt. A doubt he is absolutely terrified of being right about. He can feel something is wrong. Something that has been bothering him for days now. Tony pulls out from the space and then notices Bruce is stood them, he jumps.

“Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that” Tony scolds him and then pushes the welding goggles up from his eyes. “What's going on?” Tony then checks his watch. “It's one am what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you....about Svana” Bruce answers, Tony gives him a look back.

“Oh is this about you and Monica....” Tony adds and makes kissing noises, Bruce sighs.

“No” Bruce scolds, Tony waves him off and then turns to his box of tools. “I think there is something wrong with her....”

“We already know that...” Tony counters.

“Tony” Bruce starts. “She cooked” Tony turns to him. “And it was good”

“Wwhhhhaaaatttt?” Tony asks him. “Nothing....exploded?” Tony gives him a look that implies not just kitchen explosions. Bruce knows what he meant without the look.

“No” Bruce answers. “No, it was...really nice...I'm telling you, there is something wrong with her”

“You are the only person that would think there is something wrong when their girlfriend cooks them dinner”

“When it is Svana, yes” Bruce defends. “Everyone was violently ill the last time she cooked for us” Tony hums and nods because that is true. “And it's not just the cooking thing” Bruce counters. “The scar on her shoulder....” He motions to his own shoulder. “The one she got when we went camping and Thor impaled her with that hunting knife”

“What about it?”

“It's gone” Bruce answers, Tony hums a little. Those are all very weird. And not Svana weird. She **is** weird. They've known that since the moment they met her. These things are normal weird. Svana is proving to be too normal right about now.

“So...she's an Asgardian, we don't know what all the rules are for them....”

“It was there just before we found the first Star!Bot” Bruce points out. “And now it is gone.....what if....” Tony stares at him now, seeing where this is going but he needs to hear Bruce say it. “What if she's....not Svana, what if she's just another bot?” There are hurried footsteps coming from the hanger before Svana peers into the small service area.

“There you are” Svana states, Bruce and Tony look at her. She notes their expression but she has more important things to deal with right now. “Kamala took off,” She tells them.

“What?” Bruce asks her and then realises. “She's gone after the inhumans at the prison....” He points out.

“She went on her own, Bruce” Svana adds. “We have to go after her....she is our responsibility” Tony gives Bruce a look, because that sounds just like their Svana, wanting to do good, to protect people especially a child. Tony doesn't see it. Bruce is sure of it. “We have to go now” She adds trying to quicken them up.


	41. Chapter Thirty-Nine

There was a reason that they hadn't hit the inhuman prison. It is too fortified, even for Svana and Hulk to hit it. it was too much of a risk, as much as they wanted to go. So they said no. Just for now. Just until they had a better plan. But Kamala just couldn't wait. Good thing Tony had the Chimera ready to go at that exact moment. A stroke of luck really. Svana worries as she paces, Bruce's eyes on her from where he sits. He is worrying too. About Kamala. About Svana. He thought he knew she wasn't his Svana, but her worry for Kamala is either real or she is one hell of an actress for a robot. The things she does now....these emotions. The worry. It is throwing his theory out the window. Maybe it is actually Svana and she just learnt how to cook in the last five years. Which is possible. Maybe that scar....he has no explanation for that actually. Svana stops pacing to stare out of the window.

“I would be faster if I just flew myself” Svana scolds under her breath, she taps on the glass window in front of her and then turns away, picking up her pace again. Bruce lets out a sigh. Unable to determine what he is looking at here, and he really, really doesn't want to pick wrong. If this is Svana and he just can't see her, what is he doing? And if this isn't Svana and he is hesitating, leading her to hurting him, or all of them......he's not sure which is worse. 

….........

Inhuman prisoners have been released and are now fighting back against A.IM and their captors at the prison. It's a little poetic. Bruce watches as Svana lays her eyes on Kamala leaving the building ahead of them before Svana runs off to leave the ship. Bruce hurries after her. Just in case she is a bot, he needs to keep a close eye on her around Kamala.

…..........

As Bruce and Svana leave the Chimera as it drops ramp at the prison, they witness Monica, handcuffed and being lead towards the Chimera by an agent. She is lead past Bruce and Svana as they head towards Kamala and Natasha. Monica looks at Svana, her lip twitching into a small smirk before it is gone again. Bruce notices though. He notices. He glances to Svana but she gives nothing away. Not even a glare at the woman who hurt her. Svana hurries to Kamala instead.

“Are you alright?” Svana asks Kamala as she takes the girl's arms in her hands, looking over her for injury.

“I'm sorry,” Kamala tells Svana and Bruce. “I messed up”

“It's okay” Bruce assures her softly and then nods to the Chimera. “Why don't you, um...why don't you get inside?” He asks her as Svana releases the girl. Kamala gives them both an apologetic smile and then heads away to the Chimera. Bruce folds his arm over his chest and looks at Natasha. “Tiny Dancer?” He asks her, Natasha nods a little.

“It's good to see you too, Bruce” Natasha offers and then looks at Svana, she smiles at Natasha who raises an eyebrow. “Star...” She greets, Svana nods back.

“Nat” She counters fondly.

….........

Natasha is gathered with Tony, Svana, Bruce, and Kamala on the Chimera at the war table. Tony smirks at Natasha and leans closer to her.

“So how'd you like that daring rescue in the nick of time?” Tony teases her.

“You fishing for a compliment, Tony?” She counters with her own smirk.

“Get some rest,” Bruce tells them. “It's been a long night...and I suspect tomorrow is going to be a busy day...”

“Agreed” Natasha offers. “We have a short window of opportunity to make our next move while A.I.M's still on the back foot” Svana hums in agreement before she moves away from the war table first, heading through the command deck doors before Natasha turns to Bruce, Kamala and Tony. “You guys know that's not Star, right?” Natasha asks the three of them, Kamala appears surprised, Tony looks at Bruce who appears vindicated in his fears.

“What?” Kamala counters.

“How did you know that?” Tony inquires. “And that fast...”

“She was too friendly with me” Natasha counters, they each give her a confused look. “I saw her....whilst I was undercover, saw what they were doing....but I couldn't...” Natasha sighs. “I couldn't get involved so I had to leave her....she saw me....realised.....she is not going to be happy to see me....that is not Star”

“You left her?” Bruce asks her. Natasha gives him a look.

“I had no choice” She argues. “If I would have helped her, they would have figured it out....”

“Do you have any idea what she went through?” Bruce scolds her.

“I wanted to help her, Bruce” Natasha defends herself. “Of course, I did...But if Star knew what I was working on, if she knew that I was trying to fix our mistake....then she would have agreed to stay....”

“Hate to say it” Tony starts. “But she's not wrong....and are we sure about Star? Are we sure she is a bot?”

“I never said bot” Natasha counters and then looks at Bruce. “But you already considered that....”

“Yeah, I did..” Bruce agrees. “I just felt like something was off...things didn't add up.....so....” He shrugs. “I'm going to talk to her” He offers. “I am just going to ask her where Svana is....” He then walks away, going off in search of the woman....robot pretending to be the woman that he loves.


	42. Chapter Forty

Bruce finds Svana easily enough. She is sitting in their room, lounging on the bed watching the television across from them. It sort of makes him sick now that he is sure she is not his Svana, seeing her in their bed, in her clothes. She glances at him as he moves closer to her.

“Hello” She greets.

“Can we talk?” He asks her, she nods, Bruce takes a seat on the couch across from her and then lets out a breath. “Where is she?” She frowns and cocks her head at him. He lifts his eyes to meet hers. “Where's Svana?” She leans back onto her palms and crosses one leg over the other.

“I'm right here,” She tells him softly, a faux expression of confusion on her face.

“Don't lie to me...where is she?” He counters trying to control his anger, she lets her expression drop, she nods.

“What gave it away?” She asks.

“A number of things” He answers, she raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to elaborate, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to give her information that she can send back to A.I.M so they can do better next time. She leans forward slightly.

“Don't you want to know how long I've been here?”

“Let me guess....since Wyoming, right?” He asks her, she snorts a little before softening. He's smart. She knows that. But he knows Svana very well. Which is why it has probably taken him a lot less time to figure it out than Monica gave him credit for, she was expecting months of undercover work, not days. She shifts on the bed, moving closer to him.

“Bruce” She starts.

“Don't” He warns her, unsure of what she is trying to do but he knows he doesn't want her doing it. He doesn't want this version of her. He wants the real Svana and he wants her back.

“I **_am_** sorry” She assures him. “I...know you probably don't believe me” He gives her a look back. “These last few days, I have seen why she cares so much about you all...about you” She admits. “I was programmed to...infiltrate, to copy, to...place myself in your lives as she was...I have seen the best you people have to offer and A.I.M...Dr Rappaccini.....they are wrong about you, what they told me is wrong” Bruce tries not to soften. “They **are** wrong and I have seen that...I have been adjusting my programming to reflect this, I no longer wish you any harm.....”

“She is being sincere” Jarvis assures Bruce.

“How can you tell?”

“Her body is far more advanced than the others, far more advanced than anything we have come across, it reacts and behaves like a human body. She even has a 'heartbeat' and a 'nervous system' that reacts to stimuli around her and within her. She is being sincere because she is capable of true feeling, she feels....shame and regret....and compassion....affection” Bruce softens now and looks at the bot. “And she is now allowing me into her software...her programming has altered significantly since her arrival here, all malicious software has been removed, and replaced with a protection software....she evolved in days....it is rather fascinating to encounter” Jarvis admits.

“I know where she is,” She tells Bruce. “And I will take you to her....but I wish to ask for something in return.....” Bruce scoffs and goes to walk away, he is not willing to make deals with people that do what she has done. “I wish to live” Bruce stops and looks at her. “I am asking you not to destroy me when this is over....find a way to change my appearance if you must but I want to live...I want to be free.....” Bruce nods a little. “Thank you...” She stands and takes a breath.

“If we don't find her” He starts to warn. “If they have done anything to her. Harmed one hair on her head. I will destroy you myself”

“I know” She agrees. “But they will not have harmed her....” She adds and goes to leave the room. “Gather your friend and meet me at the war table when you are ready, Dr Banner” He hangs his head as the door closes, his hands coming up to presses into his eyes after he removes his glasses.

….........

“So he was right” Tony comments as he rounds Svana!Bot, her eyes watching him, Bruce, Natasha, and Kamala all watching him too from the war table. “This is a remarkable model” Bruce shoots him a look. “Flawless” He touches her neck, fingers on her 'skin'. “I can feel a pulse” Tony points out. “This is amazing...” he moves his hands to her shoulders and stares into her eyes. “Pupil dilation too...And there is a heat to you....you could really pass as a human being....”

“Tony” Bruce starts, Svana!Bot and Tony look at him. “Focus....please....”

“Right, distracted” Tony agrees and moves to the table. Svana!Bot following and takes Svana's place, Bruce gives her a look and she moves across a few steps, leaving the space empty. She looks around at the Avengers gathered, none of them appears happy to have her here, she straightens her back and nods.

“There is a facility” She starts. “Monica's private facility; It was where I was stored after my creation” She explains as she pulls a wire from the console. Tony gives her a look but she reaches up for the back of her neck. Tony moves to her and helps, brushing her hair aside to open the panel on the back of her neck, he takes the wire from her and wraps it around one of her internal wires. Svana!Bot concentrates on something and a blueprint from her storage banks appears on the holographic centre. “She keeps all her private experiments here....including your Svana”

“Why does she need somewhere private?” Tony asks.

“Tarleton does not know that she is doing this” Svana!Bot admits, they look at her.

“Why would she keep something like this from him?” Bruce counters. “He wants all of us dead....unless...she's not planning on killing Svana...” Svana!Bot shakes her head.

“No” She agrees.

“She seems to be going extra hard for Twinkle” Tony points out.

“I have no data regarding motive” Svana!Bot shrugs. “But with what I have observed, I believe it to be personal given the nature of the experiment and her relationship regarding Dr Banner and Svana” Bruce hums in agreement, that makes sense.

“What was she doing?” Bruce asks her.

“Phycological torture and reprogramming” She answers. “She was hoping to rewire the way Svana thinks about you, about all of you....turn her against those she loves then....”

“Send her to kill us” Natasha finishes. “A really big way to screw with us” Svana!Bot nods in agreement.

“Sadly all my data is out of date now” She adds. “The last entry on the experimentation on Star was...three hours before Hulk and Kamala breached the Archive”

“And you just know that?” Kamala asks Svana!Bot.

“I am systematically linked to all of A.I.M's servers” She admits. “Or I was...once I was unplugged from my pod and sent to that facility, I lost contact...It is possible that I require a constant connection to continuously update my information bank”

“That seems to be a reasonable consideration” Jarvis agrees. “But it does not explain why your data on Miss Star is out of date, if you know her location then you would have information regarding the nature of the experiment” Svana!Bot cocks her head in thought as she searches through her data banks.

“It...It appears as though the files were only just created before I was unplugged and have very little information” She admits. “Ow,” She complains. “They are now hidden from me” She adds.

“A security program detected your intrusion,” Jarvis tells her. “It has 'kicked' you out...”

“Possible that Monica saw something like this coming, or at least that we might figure it out and plug her into Jarvis” Natasha offers.

“If she can't access the files, how does she know where Svana is?” Bruce counters.

“Oh, that is not in a file” Svana!Bot corrects. “I overheard Dr Rappaccini talking with her team of doctors about the transfer of Svana to her private collection....that is what she says when she means her private facility. The location of her private facility was on the computer screen she was standing at. I have it stored to memory” Tony lets out a small laugh. Svana!Bot motions to the facility blueprint. “There are six of us and six points of entry, I suggest we each take one....”

“I am going with you” Bruce stops her. “That is not up for debate, I am going to make sure that you do exactly what you have promised” She nods a little.

“Understandable, Dr Banner” She offers, it is strange, the way she talks now she has been discovered, almost like Jarvis, but with Svana's accent. “The sixth way in was simply me blowing a hole in the wall anyway” She adds and then motions to the blueprint. “Svana will be held in the lowest labs, through levels of security. I suggest we meet here...” She zooms in on the map to a large chamber. “This is her” She pauses thoughtful and cocks her head. “ _Animal_ collection...”


	43. Chapter Forty-One

'Animal' collection was too strong a word for what Monica has in cages. Bruce stares around the room as he zips up his coat. He and Hulk are working simultaneously, mostly to keep an eye on Svana!Bot and to see just what Monica has here. These _animals_ are all mutated creatures. Deformed and dying, some might actually already be dead. But they have just been left here to rot. Tony pulls a wire from the console and points to the chair at his side, Svana!Bot takes a seat and Tony goes about plugging her in to update her information.

“I now have access to Monica's personal server” She informs them as she searches through the data. “These were early attempts at cross-species breeding” She offers. “But not the main subjects of her experiment....”

“What is this one?” Bruce asks and motions to the cell behind him, Svana!Bot cocks her head staring into the cell, the animal is some form of rabid scaled cat, it's huge too.

“A hybrid...” She answers. “Of the Acinonyx jubatus and Varanus komodoensis”

“In English?” Tony asks.

“The cheetah and the komodo dragon” She answers, Bruce scoffs and shakes his head.

“Speed and poisonous saliva” Bruce offers. “If successful. That would be terrifying”

“It already is” Kamala agrees staring at the creature.

“She was successful in her initial experiment” Svana!Bot states. “Whilst none of these animals worked...her intended subjects did successfully create hybrid life”

“Are you saying one of these...” Tony motions around them. “Worked?”

“No” She corrects. “It was not...This is...difficult to explain....it occurred between two sentient beings of the fifth order.” She cringes. “I....this is a lot of information...to process at once...I will require time to separate and organise...” Tony unplugs her and she lets out a breath.

….......

Svana stands from the cot in her cage and moves to the glass when Bruce appears, her eyes widening as she takes him in. She touches the glass, he smiles, relieved to have found her. He lets out a small laugh and nods, touching the glass over her hand.

“We are going to get you out” He assures her. She shakes her head, motions around her and then touches her ears. She can't hear him. He nods, understanding and turns to Svana!Bot. “Can you open this?” She nods and moves to a computer console where she beings typing to start the deactivation protocol on the small prison. It was made specifically to hold Svana, strong enough to cage her and comfortable enough to keep her healthy. The door to the cage opens and Svana is instantly out and on Bruce. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she embraces him, she kisses him. Bruce closes his eyes and kisses her back.

“I knew you'd find me” She whispers against his lips before she pulls back.

“Always” He assures her. Something passing between them. Something settling. Everything that has happened. None of it matters now. This matters. The two of them. No more screwing around. No more screwing up. This is the beginning. The last beginning of them. He brushes tears from her cheek and smiles at her. Her eyes shifting to find Svana!Bot as she stands from the computer. She pulls back from Bruce and frowns.

“What is that?” She asks staring at the exact copy of herself.

“Yeah, that's the robot you...” Tony answers. “She took your place....” Svana frowns. “Don't worry, she totally switched it up, brought us here to save you” Svana looks at the bot.

“You did that?” She asks. “Why?”

“You may not value my life, or the lives of my sisters....but I still value yours.” Svana!Bot states, Svana gives her a small smile. “Without you...we would not have been created....you gave us life. And as such...We owe you a great debt that we can never begin to pay, but after spending time with those you love, those that love you...I finally understood how I could try....by saving you from the people who created me...for returning you to your family. And apologising for my part in this. I hope one day you can forgive me....”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Svana tells her. “They programmed you to do whatever they desired...you had no free will...”

“But I do now”

“You do now” Svana agrees with her, they share a smile and Svana nods.

“Hate to break up this very heartwarming and very weird moment” Tony interrupts them. “But we have what we came for...shall we blow this popsicle stand?” Bruce turns to Svana.

“Ready to go home?” He asks her, she nods and threads her fingers with his at his side.

…..

The team comes to a standstill on the level above, the floor ahead of them blocked. Svana lets out a breath and shifts closer to Bruce. There are dreadbots ahead. Huge. Monstrous mechanical machines that can easily crush them with a single jump. And there are more than enough there to do that in such a small hallway. There is no escape.

“There are too many of them” Natasha points out. Svana!Bot looks to Svana leaning against Bruce's side before she looks to the dreadbots in their way.

“Use the back elevator” She offers. “It will take you to the garage below, there should be an armoured vehicle for you to commender...I will buy you the time you require to escape”

“What about you?” Bruce asks, she shrugs and the nods.

“I will initiate my self-destruct protocols...destroying myself and this facility” She admits.

“You are going to kill yourself?” Svana asks.

“Yes,” The bot answers. “It is the only way for you to escape....and the only way to ensure that all of Dr Rappaccini's research is destroyed.....you have five minutes, make it count” She shoots Svana a look, the two of them locking eyes. “Do not waste what you have been given" The bot warns before walking towards the awaiting dreadbots. Giant as they are, they will go down with her.

“Come on,” Natasha tells her friends. “We have to go”

….........

Svana leans against Bruce as Natasha drives the armoured vehicle out of the garage and away from the facility. It is the only way to get them away quick enough. Bruce kisses Svana's head and closes his eyes. He almost lost her. Again. He is not going to let this happen again. Tony pulls off his helmet and glances at the couple in the back. There is an explosive noise behind them, followed by a heat that seems to pass through the vehicle. Svana and Bruce both look out the back window to see the facility burning, what is left of it anyway. Svana shakes her head and looks away sadly.


	44. Chapter Forty-Two

Bruce brushes his fingers over Svana's cheek as she sleeps, curled up in their bed. She'd crashed almost as soon as she had sat on the mattress. He really doesn't blame her. A.I.M keep really, really screwing with her. Monica knew just what she was doing when she sought to ruin their lives. And he feels bad about the bot. She gave her life for them. That's always sad. Even if she was a robot and she did initially work to betray them. She shifts against his hand and he pulls it back to watch her wake. She gives him a smile when she sees him.

“How are you feeling?” He whispers, she nods and then sits up.

“Fine, I am fine” She assures him. “They did not do anything....” She pulls her legs under her so she can cross them. “Just kept me in that cage” He looks away a little and lets out a breath. “Bruce” She touches his arm, he looks back at her. “I am sorry for saying that I required space,” She tells him. “I didn't...” She brushes her hair back behind her ear. “I never should have left you all those years ago....it was not the right thing to do, not for us...I should have stayed and....communicated with you....fought for us”

“Yes,” He agrees. “But we both played a part in the way things ended......I had no idea that you felt that way, I was so focused on the Terrigen project.....If I had known...” He lets out a breath and shakes his head. “It doesn't matter now....” he shifts closer to her on the bed and wraps his arms around her, letting her lean into his hold. He kisses her head and she closes her eyes. “Breakfast?” He asks her as he pulls back and climbs from the bed.

“It is morning already?” She asks him as he opens the curtains over the bedroom window, she glances out at the light day sky. Bruce hums and nods before he heads to her belongings.

“Yeah, you slept...all night” He answers as he finds her something to wear. “Tony even came in and poked you with a stick...not even a peep” Svana chuckles a little and pulls her knees to her chest. Bruce smiles listening to her. This kidnapping incident seems to have left her no worse for wear.

“He did not poke me” She argues with him, Bruce nods.

“No lie” He assures her and then his mood shifts. Something is still bothering him.

“What is it?” She asks him, he looks at her and then to the shirt in his hands.

“I don't know” He whispers. “I feel like it was....easy” He admits with a frown. “Getting you back.....from Monica....it felt easy....” She hums a little.

“I know what you mean” She agrees. “It is like this feeling....that something bad is about to happen...” He nods in agreement. She touches his face softly and smiles at him. “I was an idiot” She admits. “I should never have left” he covers her hand with his and gives her a sad smile back. “So much time wasted being alone”

…........

Natasha and Tony walk into the kitchen together where Bruce and Svana are finishing their breakfast. Tony checks the coffee pot before setting a fresh one on to brew. Tony turns to lean back against the cabinet behind him.

“How you feeling, Twinkle?” Tony asks.

“I am fine” Svana answers as she sets her mug of tea down. “No....issues this time around”

“That's good” Tony offers with a warm smile. Glad to have her back. And in one piece. “But hey, about Star 2.0....” He turns to Svana. “I'm sorry, you two seemed to have a moment there at the end...” Svana shrugs a little.

“Sacrifice in battle is always upsetting” She admits.

“I would have loved to get my hands on her designs because that was an impressive body” Tony admits, Bruce gives him a look. “Engineering wise” Tony defends. “Plus I thought it might be nice for Jarvis to get his own body. You'd like that, wouldn't you, buddy?”

“I have no personal feelings on the matter, sir” Jarvis answers. Tony pulls a face.

“What's our next move?” Tony asks as he picks up the finished coffee.

“We need to show the world what A.I.M's been up to” Natasha states.

“And I've got the perfect opportunity” Tony admits as he sets a fresh pot of coffee on the table. “The A.I.M Experience in Manhattan” He takes a seat with them. “The media launch for Tarleton's new Adaptoids. Every network will be there, I think it would be a perfect place for a few dozen missing inhumans to suddenly reappear”

“Must we discuss this over breakfast?” Svana asks them, annoyed.

“We don't really have the time to stop, Star” Natasha answers, Svana shoots her a glare and then goes back to her food in quiet. Natasha sighs a little. She'll deal with her broken friendship with Svana later, finish A.I.M first. Natasha turns to Tony. “We have to be careful though, A.I.M will bury the truth and kill any remaining prisoners rather than risk exposer. We'll need the location of their lab so we can lock it down”

“Good thing you captured Tarleton's second in command” Tony teases, Natasha nods and glances at Bruce who shakes his head, he knows what she is going to ask of him, and he can't do that. He can't risk it. If he faces Monica, he might actually let the Hulk out to deal out the justice that Svana deserves here.

“If someone can get her to slip up....it'll be you, Bruce” Natasha states.

“No” Bruce argues. “No, I can't...talk to her”

“You should do it” Svana counters, Bruce looks at her surprised.

“You and Monica have a professional history” Natasha agrees.

“I think it was more than professional” Svana admits, her eyes on Bruce. “The way she has been focused on you and me....why I have been the one garnering the brunt of the physical aspect of her vengeance....she hates me, she always has....but it is not because I have powers or because I am an alien.....It is because she loves you” Bruce looks down a little. “That is why she got between us all those years ago....it is why she has been trying to get between us now....” She touches his face, curling her hand around his cheek. “You are the only one she will talk to, the only one who will truly threaten her....” Bruce closes his eyes and leans into her hand. “Plus if I go in there I will star blast her until she is blackened” Bruce lets out a laugh, Svana smiles at him. Bruce nods and Svana drops her hand.

“Okay,” He tells them.

“She will likely know that we will be watching, that Star will be watching, she'll try to exploit that...” Natasha gives Bruce a look.

“You are insinuating that I do not know that Bruce and Monica.....'slept' together?” Svana asks her, Natasha raises an eyebrow. “I am aware...there is nothing she can use” She looks at Bruce. “We are....'solid'” She offers. “That is right?” She whispers to Bruce, he smiles and nods in reassurance.


	45. Chapter Forty-Three

Svana sits on a crate in the observation room, on the wall across from her is the video surveillance from the room below. She doesn't particularly want to watch Bruce and Monica talking, but she knows she has to be, she promised Bruce she would be here for him. She stares at the screen, watching Monica, who is sat at a table. Svana lets out a breath.

“You don't have to be here for this” Tony tells her.

“Yes, I do” She counters. “I told Bruce I would be here...” She crosses one leg over the other and rests her joint hands on the top.

“Okay, we ready to do this?” Tony asks as Natasha walks into the room to join them. She nods and moves to the control panel where she sets her hand on the scanner. Svana slides off the crate and moves closer to watch, Tony at her side and Kamala behind them. “This should be interesting” Tony mumbles. “They haven't spoken since the hearings” He looks at Svana. “Think Bruce is up to it?”

“He'd better be” Natasha answers instead. “Once we break up Tarleton's little party. He'll clean house.”

“The A.I.M Experience” Tony mumbles. “So many better names”

“Look, we need the location of the lab. Hundreds of inhumans depend on it” Natasha argues.

“Those lives you care for” Svana states, clearly a dig at Natasha.

“Now is not the time to do this” Natasha scolds her, Svana rolls her eyes and looks away, folding her arms over her chest.

“So....” Tony starts. “Tiny Dancer, huh?”

“Let me guess, you would have gone with Rocket Man” Natasha counters.

“Please, not even close” Tony argues. “You're my candle in the wind” He whispers to himself.

“Show's about to start” Natasha scolds when the door to the interrogation room opens. Svana takes a deep breath.

….......

Monica has her arms folded on the tabletop as Bruce walks closer to the table, his hands held behind his back to hide his own nerves.

“Let me guess” Monica starts. “You're planning a big reveal at the Adaptoid launch. The triumphant return of the Avengers”

“Imprisonment and torture” Bruce ignores her statement as he places his hands on the back of the empty chair across from her. “That's how A.I.M is gonna make the world a better place?” She motions to the chair.

“Please,” She asks of him, he tucks the chair in under the table instead. She wrinkles her nose slightly and then unfolds her arms. “Ebola. Small Pox. Polio, all fatal, if not for the lab rats”

“Inhumans aren't sick, Monica” He argues. “You're just harvesting their powers to make your little robots”

“Robots that possess complex AI” She counters, Bruce snorts as he rounds the table.

“Yes, I've met your...Svana!Bot” He admits, Monica attempts to hide her surprise. “Almost....convincing” She sits up straighter in her seat and clenches her jaw. “But see that's the problem with complex AI...” He stops in front of her. “They are capable of learning and evolving...She told us everything. Took us to your private facility” Monica lets out a breath. “We got Svana back....” He takes a thoughtful breath. “She's had those powers for over 1,000 years, what makes you think you understand them better than her?” Monica laughs and leans back in her seat.

“It was about her powers; at first” She admits. “Svana is one of, if not the most powerful being this planet has ever seen” She looks at Bruce. “Untapped potential. But....with firm control measures, her powers could have been....aimed” He touches the back of the chair. “A single force taking out the world's ' _heroes'_. The syphoning of her powers into robotic clones was just....immaterial really, just because I could” She admits.

“We already know what you planned to do...” He counters.

“Yes, planned...” She agrees and gives him a look.

“But it changed” He remembers. “When we found the Archive facility....you started a new project....”

“My focus changed” She corrects. “It was no longer about power or control...it became about....” She cocks her head. “Genetics...”

“Your cross-species hybrids” He adds, she hums and nods. “None of them worked...”

“I was thinking too small...” She argues. “Too weak.....I needed something more.....powerful”

“Svana” He points out. “You were going to create a hybrid from her genetics. But why would you allow for Kamala to rescue her from the Archive....” He muses. “Only to then take her again, replace her with an almost identical clone....”

“I had to be sure” Monica admits. “I had to be sure that the seed had been planted” Bruce looks at her, finds her staring back at him with intensity. “My greatest achievement yet.” He frowns. Unsure what she is talking about. But they need to find the lab. The lab should be their first focus and he can worry about Svana once he has what he needs from Monica.

“Where's the lab, Monica?” He asks her, firmly. “You can reverse engineer Terrigen sure. But it will be catastrophic, and you know it. You were there on A-Day, and you know if we do it again, it's not just going to endanger inhumans, it's going to endanger all of us”

“Last I checked....A-Day was your mess” She counters. Bruce slams his fists on the table, his eyes starting to turn green. “I see some things haven't changed” Monica comments. Bruce leans back from the table and now takes the seat from her.

“Everything's just an experiment to you, isn't it?” Monica doesn't answer him. “It is” He answers himself. “Tarleton, inhumans, Svana.....me” Bruce lets out a breath and shakes his head before he stands from the chair.

“Scour the Earth, you will not find our lab” She warns him. Bruce turns and walks away from the table. “The Adaptoids will launch, Bruce” The doors close behind him “Saving the world requires sacrifice!” She yells after him.

…........

“I'm going in” Natasha states. “We need to find that lab” Svana stares at the screen, staring at Monica who glances up at the camera and smirks. Svana appears to realise something, turns away from the others, her fingers touching her abdominal area, something shifting in her eyes. She snaps her head up, as do Kamala, Tony, and Natasha, when alarms begin to blaze.

“Jarvis?” Tony asks.

“Sensors detect A.I.M forces incoming” Jarvis answers them.

“Tarleton's come for his sidekick” Natasha adds as Bruce appears in the doorway. He and Svana share a look, both of them knowing that they felt something else was coming.

“Nat” Bruce looks at the redhead. “Quinjet”

“You read my mind” She agrees as they all move to leave the room.

“Star” Tony starts. “Hit the sky, blast anything that isn't on our side”

“With pleasure” She agrees and goes to pass Bruce.

“Hey” He takes her arm and pulls her closer, Svana softens slightly. “Be careful” He begs of her.

“If you are” She counters and leans closer to kiss him. He touches her waist and nods when she pulls back. She then hurries away from them to get outside.


	46. Chapter Forty-Four

Bruce hurries through the Chimera following the path Natasha would have taken to the hanger. He's not quite as fast as her. His heart beats wildly in his chest because this is something he feared. He had a bad feeling about all of this. And this just proves he was right. He should have listened to that feeling. Trusted it.

“We can't let A.I.M stop us from getting these inhumans in front of the press” Bruce states through the comms.

“My guess?” Tony counters. “Georgie Boy's on to us”

“You are right” Svana agrees. “There is a battalion of gunships on their way” She informs them as she hovers in the air above the Chimera watching the gunships closing in on them.

“Can you hold them off?” Tony asks.

“For as long as I can” She answers and then flies off towards them.

“Bruce....code green?” Natasha inquires.

“Uh...Just...hol-hold on. Gimme a sec. Okay?” He asks.

“They seem eager to secure Ms Rappacini” Jarvis informs them.

“Jarvis, keep an eye on our guest” Tony orders.

“She's a slippery one” Kamala adds as she and Tony make their way through the Chimera.

….........

Bruce nears the quinjet, his feet carrying him up the ramp to join Natasha who is ready and waiting for him. She is quick to get the quinjet into the air, the ramp staying lowered so the Hulk can just jump out. Bruce takes a seat though, his mind going over everything Monica had told him. He cocks his head in thought. Something Monica said bothering him. Something bringing him to a realisation.

“No” He breaths. “No, no, no, no” He repeats to himself. “That's not....” He frowns and turns where he stands. “Possible” He finishes.

“Bruce?” Natasha asks him. His mind has gone to the same place Svana's went. Monica's words echoing back in his head; seed had been planted. Monica was trying to find a way to bring about two powerful individuals. Two species. He realises that Svana **is** pregnant.....and he is pretty sure that Monica implied that it is his child. That's why she let Svana go. That's why she allowed for Kamala to rescue her. That's what was in her blood. She was allowed to leave with them because of him. To be with him. Pumped full of drugs to enhance her fertility. Increasing the chances of her getting pregnant. They've always been careful. Between her royal status and his...condition. They weren't ready for children. They weren't prepared for what it meant. But now that decision, that choice, it has been forced upon them by this woman for...for some experiment. For science. For....revenge. His eyes begin to turn green.

…...........

Svana barrel rolls through gunfire as she fires off her star blasts, her powers fully in her control. She is back to her former self and she has actually missed it. not the whole battle for their lives thing, but fighting with her friends like this. She lets out a battle cry and manifests a sword in her hand, she twists and then drops onto the gunship before impaling the sword through one of the engines.

“Bruce, how we doing on getting pissed off?” Tony asks him over comms. The Hulk's roar echoes through the sky, Svana smiles and looks up and back at the Chimera. “THAT'S more like it!” Tony cheers. “Nat, aim him at the bad guys and get gone!”

“Way ahead of you” Natasha agrees. Svana runs along the top of the gunship as it's engine catches fire before she leaps from it, taking off in flight. “Star, we need air support. Get up here, now” Natasha tells her, Svana twists mid-flight and heads back towards the Chimera.

“On my way” Svana assures her.

….......

Svana lands on the deck of the Chimera, close to the front turbines, and blasts away at the A.I.M robots around her. They are numerous. And in force. Tarleton...cannot have just brought all of these robots just to take back Monica. She dodges gunfire, twisting and sliding out of the way, Hulk lands in front of her and takes out the shooting robots before turning to her. Hulk roars down at her, but not aggressively, no, he's mad at her. Angry but not...violent. He's trying to make a point. Only he's not very articulate. So he yells. But she knows him well enough to read that he is upset.

“Why are you shouting at me?!” She snaps back at him, Hulk roars at her again and then chases after some robots. Svana frowns at his back. The quinjet flies overhead as Natasha fires at the flight pack-wearing agents. Svana shakes her head and dives right back into the fight, but there are way too many of them.

“Hulk and Star are at the front turbine” Natasha informs Tony. “Cleaning out Tarleton's robots but they might need some back up here soon”

“Pick off as many as you can, I'm on my way” Tony counters. Svana is hit with a laser, she flies backwards, lands on a knee and slides back slightly. She throws up her hands and lets out a stream of energy, blasting the robot back along the deck. “Okay, where's the party?” Tony asks as he flies overhead.

“Three o'clock” Natasha answers.

“Got it...cover me” He flies off in the direction she's sending him. The quinjet following behind him.

“Where'd you leave the kid?” Natasha asks him.

“The KID is in the control room, kicking A.I.M's yellow butt” Kamala answers. “How are you old folks doing?”

“Haha nice” Tony laughs. “You're getting the hang of this witty banter thing, Kamala”

“Who is she calling old?” Svana asks as she throws an A.I.M robot towards Hulk who snatches it up and brings it down into a smash.

“Twinkle, you're more than 1,000 years old....you are literally the oldest folk here” Tony counters, Svana shrugs a little. 

"On Asgard, I am still very young" She counters as she fires off more blasts. 

"I think you look great for 1,000 years" Kamala reassures her. Svana chuckles and shakes her head. 


	47. Chapter Forty-Five

It gets worse. The deck becomes overflowing with mech and robots. The Chimera is burning and broken in places. They are going to destroy the ship for sure this time. Kamala joins the fights as Svana blasts a dreadbot, throwing it from the Chimera. It falls from the helicarrier to the city below.

….....

Phil Sheldon, the reporter, is outside of an A.I.M building, talking about the A.I.M Experience that was supposed to be happening.

“We're here live at the A.I.M Experience, in Manhattan, witnessing the return of The Avengers, but they...they appear to be attacking the city!” Behind him, heavy booted footsteps belonging to Thor approach him. Thor holds out his hand. “Keep rolling, keep rolling,” Phil tells his cameraman.

….......

Mjolnir, resting on the Captain America statue in Hero's Park, begins to spark with lightning, rattling where it sits before it flies from the statue and towards the city.

…......

Thor is still approaching Phil as he continues his report.

“Is it any coincidence, that this attack comes on the very day that A.I.M is supposed to unveil their promising new Adaptoid program” Mjolnir flies into Thor's hand as Phil looks up to see the dreadbot coming straight for him. “Oh...shit” Thor is suddenly beside Phil, knocking the falling debris away from the reporter as he falls to the ground. Thor looks back at Phil.

“You're welcome,” Thor tells him before he uses the hammer to take off into the sky, leaving Phil to stare after him in awe.

“Th...th...thank you” Phil states as he pushes himself up to his feet.

…..........

Thor raises his hammer and then brings it down hard on a dreadbot, lightening spitting through the sky and his hammer. Svana turns where she flies and smiles seeing Thor.

“Wait, is that Thor?” Kamala asks as Thor lands on the Chimera and begins fighting.

“Holy crap, Thor?!” Tony counters. “Where the hell did you come from?!”

“I was serving the commoners when it started raining bolts of metal from the skies” Thor answers.

“It is unbelievably good to see you” Natasha offers warmly.

“A bit dramatic, don't you think?” Tony counters. Svana turns and flies towards her brother as he throws his hammer through a line of robots waiting for him. She dodges one of the thrown agents and then lands beside Thor. They share a look, he softens slightly and gives her a smile before they fight together, for the first time in five years and between the two of them, they start to really work their way through Tarleton's force. Lightning and energy flash and are thrown out as they move and fight back to back, like a very well oiled machine.

“It doesn't matter” Natasha argues. “He's here now” Tony flies over Thor and Svana as they both take on a dreadbot. Svana throws out her cosmic energy as Thor weaves his lightning through the energy to produce one hell of a punch.

“Check it out...They activated their wonder twin powers” Tony teases with a smirk as he flies around taking out robots from the air.

“Is that a thing?” Kamala asks.

“No” Natasha answers. “It's just Tony...”

“Have you seen them fighting together?” Tony counters. “Tell me that is not some wonder twin power....” Svana and Thor share a look, he shrugs a little back at her.

“So, the false god returns” Tarleton's voice states, echoing from his robots, Thor frowns and looks around. “Why? You did what you were supposed to do, Thor. You gave up your power. You should have stayed forgotten”

“Never” Thor counters. “When mortals are in peril....” Thor just frowns harder when he cannot find Tarleton. “Where do you hide, Doctor? Can you not face me?!”

“Look around. I'm everywhere” Thor turns and brings his hammer down on the dreadbot. Svana landing on the top to rip off pieces of metal before shooting her energy down into the systems. Destroying it. Thor turns and spots the Hulk taking out his own dreadbot on the level above. Thor flies up to join him. Hovering in the air to watch.

“Oh, hello” He greets, Hulk glances over his shoulder at Thor and then rips off part of the machine before he throws it at Thor, who dodges it. Svana rolls her eyes watching them, knowing that at least that hasn't changed. “Just like old times” Thor teases softly. “It seems he missed me as well”

“Kamala” Svana asks as she walks across the deck, heading for another dreadbot, she knocks back robots that get too close with waves of energy. “Are you alright?” She asks her.

“Yeah!” Kamala answers. “Nope!” She then corrects.

“Where are you?” Svana jumps and flies up into the sky, her eyes finding the young girl as she is almost overwhelmed. “Never mind” Svana adds and then flies over to her location. She drops down into a heavy land, her energy bursts out of her and takes out the surrounding bots, Kamala looks up at Svana who smiles down at her. “I have your back” Svana assures her, then holds out her hand and helps the girl up.

“A.I.M forces are targeting the engine room” Tony informs them as he drops down close to them. “Kid, come with me...Star, with Hulk and Thor” She nods and flies off again in search of Thor and Hulk.

….........

Hulk turns to Svana as she lands behind him, she raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to yell at her again, he huffs and turns away. She shakes her head and joins him and Thor in fighting a dreadbot.

“The Chimera is still losing altitude” Natasha warns. “Thor, can you hold it up with wind?”

“It would tear the ship apart” Thor warns and then looks at Svana

“We cannot leave the deck unprotected” Svana counters. “We must deal with these mechs first...” She and Thor dive right back into battle.

….......

Tony flies through the sky taking out mechs and robots that approach the Chimera.

“Thor, Star...update on those mechs?” Tony asks, then turns and shoots a gunship out of the sky. “We're losing power. Fast”

“Not on my watch” Natasha argues. “The Chimera can't go down, not again!” Svana looks around, there are only a couple of dreadbots left, easy for Thor and Hulk to take on with Tony and Natasha's help.

“I can hold the Chimera up until the engines are back online” Svana offers as she walks towards the edge of the deck. “But it will take all of my concentration...I will require someone to make sure that nothing fires upon me”

“I got your back, Twinkle” Tony assures her. “Just....get us level” She nods and runs off the edge of the Chimera, flying forward along it's predicted travel path, she then turns to hover in front of it. She takes a deep breath then holds out her hands as she begins to glow bright green, her energy wrapping tightly around her. She wraps the Chimera in a force field, shifting her hands to pull it even and level. “That's it, you got it...” Tony assures her. “Just hold it there....”

“Hurry” She warns. This is a lot of weight for her to hold up, and to adjust constantly for movement.

“How is he doing this?!” Thor asks as he watches a dreadbot erupt with purple energy.

“Georgie Boy's learned some new tricks since you've been gone” Tony answers as he flies around Svana, keeping her clear of robots.

“Nice!” Natasha states. “Security subsystems just came back online. It's working”

“Can you enable lockdown?” Tony counters.

“One way or another, this ship is hitting ground” Tarleton's voice states.

“He's panicking” Natasha points out. “He knows we've got the inhumans and enough evidence to implicate him”

“Let's play catch up when our former colleague isn't eavesdropping, mmkay?” Tony warns.

“No, no, go ahead” Tarleton counters. “I'm enjoying this immensely.”

“How are we doing with those mechs?” Natasha asks Thor.

“They are formidable” He answers.

“Maybe you are just out of practice” Tony counters as he blasts a robot away from Svana and then follows a group of them away from her.

“I have one last card to play, Avengers” Tarleton warns them as more gunships close in, specifically around Svana, she looks around and notices all the guns training on her.

“Tony” She warns.

“I'm coming” He assures her as he flies back towards her. The gunships open fire, she drops the force field and quickly flies downward. The Chimera buckles and tilts with the loss of Svana's powers. The gunships give chase.

“Kamala?” Natasha asks. “Where are we on those engines?”

“There's not enough power” Kamala warns.

“Star?” Natasha counters.

“Get these ships off my back and I will return the force field” She warns as she dodges gunfire. Thor flies up from the deck and easily takes out a ship as does Tony, Svana banks around the Chimera and then dives beneath it.

“We're out of time people” Natasha states. “Brace for impact” Thor takes down the last gunship.

“You are clear, Sister!” He yells. Svana flies up from under the Chimera to fly over it. She lets out a cry and throws her hands out, a green force field wraps around the Chimera again and she attempts to fly upwards, pulling the Chimera with her, but it is heavy and moving at speed and at a 90-degree angle. Straight down towards the city. Svana lets out an exhausted cry as she pulls at her powers.

“Keep going,” Tony tells her. “It's working” She throws up her hands, pushing them above her, pulling the Chimera up straight, just before it hits the city, it might clip a few of the taller buildings but the rest of the city is clear. Thor raises his hammer and channels lightning through the front turbines, attempting to get them started again. The Chimera levels off as the engines kick in and Svana drops her force field and lowers to the deck. She lets out a shaky breath.


	48. Chapter Forty-Six

Svana stands in the command deck, heavily damaged from the fight but still functional. She lets out a breath and looks over the war table as it shows the damaged areas of the Chimera. Tony, Kamala, Bruce, and Natasha are all at their computer station, reading information, checking data, contacting contacts. Bruce moves closer to Svana.

“We need to talk” Bruce whispers to her, she hums in agreement. Because they do need to talk. They need to discuss what Monica said, what she suspects, what he suspects. They need to talk about this.

“Later,” She tells him as she leans on the war table. “Thor is coming” She looks at him. “He is not happy” And just as she says that, Thor's heavy boots walk onto the command deck.

“Have you all completely lost your senses!” Thor scolds as he marches forward. Tony turns to him as Svana moves closer.

“Thor” She scolds him and tries to stop his path as he storms forward.

“Ah, the prodigal son returns” Tony offers.

“You almost obliterated all of Manhattan” Thor points out. Natasha moves away from the war table to turn to Thor.

“Whoa, holier than thou! Where were you while the world went to hell?” She asks him.

“Coming to terms with my failings. Not making new ones” Thor answers. Bruce moves towards them.

“Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright...” Bruce tries to calm down the situation. “Everyone just take a breath” Natasha backs away from Thor and shakes her head. “We planned on interrupting the A.I.M Experience,” Bruce tells Thor. “Showing the world what Tarleton was up to” Thor turns to him. “These Adaptoids of his they harvest their powers through the torture of these inhumans” Bruce motions to the inhumans gathered on the command deck.

“They expose them to near-lethal amounts of D.A.R.K Terrigen” Natasha adds.

“And that is not even starting on what A.I.M has been doing to your sister” Tony admits, Thor frowns at him and then turns to Svana who shoots Tony an annoyed look.

“What is he talking about?” He demands of her, she huffs a little.

“Nothing” She answers. Thor gives her a look. She sighs, glances at Bruce and then turns to face Thor. She talks to him in their native Asgardian. Thor's eyes flicker down her and then back to her face.

“Why?” He asks her.

“Georgie Boy is gearing up for a war” Tony answers instead, Thor doesn't look away from his sister, that is not what he is asking about. She turns away from Thor who frowns at her back.

“And what's worse is, Kamala here has” Bruce starts and touches Kamala's arm, pulling her closer to the others. “Found some evidence that might show what really happened to Steve”

“Hi,” Kamala tells Thor who smiles softly at her.

“Every hero has to start somewhere,” He tells her, repeating words she told him on A-Day.

“You remember me?” Kamala asks him, amazed.

“Aye. Show me this footage” They all move to gather around the war table. Svana folds her arms over her chest at Bruce's side, his hand moving to the small of her back.

“Jarvis?” Kamala asks softly.

“Hey, Jar...” Tony starts at the same time. He and Kamala share a look, Tony concedes, Kamala turns back to the table.

“Are you done?” She continues.

“I have broken the encryption, so there is more to see” Jarvis answers. The video footage appears on the war table, all eyes glued to watch it.

…...

_Steve runs into the Terrigen reactor room where Tarleton is working at a control panel._

_“George” Steve states. “We have to shut down the reactor. It's pulling us towards that heat signature”_

_“I've tried, but there's no way to disengage the crystal” George argues._

_“Then get out...and seal the door” Steve orders of him._

_“What?”_

_“George...go!” Steve tells him._

…...

“No” Kamala argues. “This can't be right”

…....

_George leaves the Reactor room and seals the doors behind him. Steve turns around and points away from the reactor room._

_“Head to the command deck” He adds._

_“What?”_

_“EVACUATE NOW!” Steve shouts to be heard through the doors._

…......

“No, no, no, Cap. What are you doing?” Tony asks.

….......

_Steve runs through the reactor room and towards the Terrigen crystal with his shield held forward. He smashes into it and both he and George cry out as the screen turns white with static._

…......

“No” Kamala argues. The Avengers all stand there in shock of what they have just seen and heard.

“Cap smashed the reactor” Bruce points out.

“He has to have a reason” Natasha defends.

“What reason?” Bruce asks her. “Hundreds of people were infected, people died, Nat”

“Just...take it easy” Tony warns him. Bruce turns on him.

“You take some responsibility, Tony!” Bruce counters, Svana's eyes flicker between the two of them.

“Please, do not fight,” She tells them.

“Oh, there's the Bruce I know!” Tony counters Bruce. “Throw everyone under the bus, why don't ya” Bruce turns and walks away from them, keeping his back to his friends and team.

“Now is not the time” Natasha points out.

“No, it's okay, Nat” Tony starts. “See. He's been waiting to do this since Golden Acres, haven't you? Haven't you?” Bruce turns to face Tony.

“This is our fault. All our fault. How do you not get that?” Bruce asks him.

“Hey, what I get is that you actually believe all that crap you said at the hearing” Tony admits.

“Stop it,” Svana tells them. “Stop fighting”

“I believe that we are dangerous” Bruce defends, Svana lets out a breath.

“You really think the world is better without us?” Tony asks.

“Yes,” Bruce admits. Natasha scoffs and starts to leave.

“I'm outta here,” She tells them.

“You all have not changed” Thor agrees and then follows her.

“Thor!” Svana shouts after him, he looks over his shoulder at her and shakes his head before going. She lets out a breath and closes her eyes. Bruce motions to Kamala.

“Look at her,” He tells Tony. “She can't be fixed. She can't be cured” Kamala looks at Bruce, hurt by his words. Svana shakes her head, disappointed in her friends. Disappointed in Bruce. She touches Kamala's arm and the girl leans closer to her, letting Svana wrap an arm around her, comforting her. “I've done the experiments. I've checked her DNA over, and over, and over again. You and I created the PERFECT disease”

“No, actually? I do the job” Tony counters. “I make the tough decisions”

“Don't!” Bruce warns.

“I stand by the people who made me who I am” Tony continues. Bruce's eyes start to turn green.

“Stop this!” Svana scolds them both. “Both of you!”

“I am warning you,” Bruce tells Tony.

“What's a matter, Bruce?” Tony mocks. “I make you angry?” Bruce begins to transform, Svana pulls Kamala away from them. “See, that's always been your problem. Running from who you are. What you are. Maybe that's why Monica got the better of you!” Tony finishes, his helmet wrapping around his head as Bruce fully transforms. Hulk roars at Tony and then charges at him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall. “I was just agreeing with you, big guy. That Banner's a coward” Tony then blasts the Hulk in the face, freeing himself.

“Don't do this” Kamala scolds. “This is exactly what Tarleton wants”

“Stay out of this one, kid” Tony warns her. Hulk uses a large crate to send Tony flying to the upper level. Kamala goes to follow but Svana stops her with a hand on her arm. Hulk jumps up and lands over Tony, begins punching him in the face. Tony holds out his hand and calls the Hulkbuster glove to him. “I'm done being your punching bag” Tony punches Hulk out of a Command deck window and then follows him out. Svana released Kamala who runs up to the upper level to look out the window. Svana shakes her head and lets out a breath before she turns and walks away, leaving the command deck behind her.

“Jarvis” She starts.

“Yes, Miss Star”

“I need your help with something...” She admits as she heads towards Bruce's lab.


	49. Chapter Forty-Seven

Svana sits at one of Bruce's computers in the lab, her eyes staring off, focused on nothing. She is not sure how to feel right now. Upset. Confused. Scared. She is feeling all of those things. But she also feels very alone. She is on her own now. She lets out a breath.

“And you are sure?” She whispers as she looks down at the computer tablet in her hand.

“Yes,” Jarvis answers. “I ran the test five times just to be sure....”

“Of course” She states, she knows that he is sure.

“Congratulations?” Jarvis offers. She scoffs and throws the tablet on to the desk.

“Yes,” She mumbles. “I am a successful science experiment” She looks away from the computers as tears gather in her eyes. “A celebration to the humans I am sure” She stands from the desk and moves to the window to look out over the clouds.

“It is usually a cause for celebration when new life has been created” Jarvis counters. “When two individuals are to become parents” She nods a little. That is universal. “Forgive me if I upset you for pointing this out” Jarvis starts. “But...you and your brother used to discuss producing heirs one day” She snorts.

“Yes, one day...” She counters. “And through dual choice by both parties. Not neither” She appears thoughtful a moment before turning slightly. “You have all of Bruce's research in your information bank, correct?” She asks.

“I do”

“And all the information that Tony and Bruce collected regarding my own physiology?”

“Yes,” Jarvis answers.

“Would there be a way to terminate this pregnancy?” She asks him, firmly. “If that was what I chose to do....would it be possible?”

“You and Dr Banner are both very resilient individuals, capable of enduring great pain and physical damage....”

“Jarvis” She pushes.

“I can not find a way to successfully terminate” He admits. She closes her eyes.

“So..this is happening whether we like it or not...” She realises. “Monica wins...she wins” She whispers and turns to look out the window again.

…......

Later:

Svana is still standing at the windows, but she has changed from her suit and into Earth clothing, a hoodie pulled around her to keep her warm. She still doesn't know what to feel here. Yes, she always knew that being a mother would happen for her, it would be her duty to produce heirs for whoever her husband will end up being, but with everything going on, the way this one has been created, the timing, the....Bruce aspect. How is she supposed to know how to feel?

“Star?” Kamala asks as she knocks on the lab doors. “I...I think I found the lab” Svana snaps her head around. “I mean, maybe, I'm not sure...and....are you even in there? Kind of quiet around here now” Svana's eyes soften and she moves to the door.

“Jarvis, please unlock the door” She states and the door opens, Kamala smiles when she sees Svana, though it fades slightly when she realises that she's been crying. “Show me,” Svana tells Kamala. Kamala holds out a computer tablet with the interrogation video feed on, she presses play.

“Scour the Earth, you will not find our lab” Monica's voice states, Kamala watches Svana's face as she listens.

“Play it again,” Svana asks, Kamala rewinds the video and then presses play.

“Scour the Earth, you will not find our lab”

“It is something, right?” Kamala asks her, Svana hums a little.

“There is...something in her voice....” Svana agrees and looks at Kamala. “But why are you so sure that this is important?”

“When I was at that prison, I saw something...” Kamala admits. “A file....about a satellite called Ambrosia”

“Not on Earth” Svana realises and smiles. “That is very compelling” She assures her. “But...” Kamala sinks a little. “It is only the two of us, and I do not want to leave you here all on your own” Kamala nods. She is actually grateful for that. “I am sorry”

“I know” Kamala whispers.

“I will do some research into this satellite” Svana offers. “Just in case....” She then walks away, heading back to her room. Maybe not to just research the satellite. She needs to think. She needs to work through this if she is going to help Kamala.

…........

Svana lounges on her bed as she goes through information on pregnancy on the computer tablet, she's never been pregnant before, she's never even been around anyone that has been pregnant, it's such a private family thing on Asgard. Not that it matters. She is not carrying a human. She is carrying whatever the hel is going to be formed from her genetics and Bruce's genetics. She has no idea what that means. She just wanted something. Some information. Maybe it would help calm her down about the whole thing. Svana glances up hearing static on the PA system, she frowns and sets the tablet down.

“Avengers” Kamala's voice starts. “If you can hear me...I think I found a clue....” There is nothing but radio static after that. Svana shifts to sit on the edge of the bed. “Look, I know I messed up. I wanted to blame A.I.M so bad for what happened to me on A-Day it blinded me. But Cap must have had a good reason for what he did. I know it.....People...People believe in the Avengers. Not just because of your cool powers, but...but because, no matter how bad things get, no matter how much you disagree...you always come together. Don't you get it? Your differences are your greatest superpower...I was just some weird kid from Jersey who didn't fit in but you saw me for who I really as. You accepted me. There is still a bag guy out there, who wants to hurt the world. But we can stop him. Good, isn't a thing you are.....it's a thing you do” Svana stands from the bed and heads out of her room. Kamala deserves a hug for that speech. At least. And Svana is the only one around who can give it to her.


	50. Chapter Forty-Eight

Svana walks onto the command deck to find that Kamala is no longer alone. Bruce and Tony are back, and everything is awkward. Bruce glances at Svana who swallows a little and sighs.

“Oh,” Svana states and shrinks back a little. “You're back” Bruce gives her a sad smile as Tony nods.

“Yeah, the kid can make a speech” Tony admits, then cocks his head. “You okay there, Twinkle, you're looking a little peaky” Tony states.

“I am fine” She counters through gritted teeth. “It has been a very stressful night” She adds and then frowns at Tony. “Have you been crying?”

“What?” He argues quickly. “No...it's the altitude. Dry eyes” She hums a little. “What's your excuse?” He counters.

“I _**was**_ crying” She admits and moves to the war table. “Did you show them yet?” She asks Kamala as Tony and Bruce share a look, Bruce shrugs back at him.

“Not yet” Kamala answers and moves to her side.

“You do not wish to become a speechwriter for a certain alien member of royalty, do you?” Svana asks Kamala who smiles and looks down.

“So this clue?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, it's the interview” Kamala answers as Bruce and Tony join the two of them. Kamala turns to the computer. “Listen...”

“Scour the Earth, you will not find our lab” Monica states over the war table.

“Okay..” Bruce whispers.

“Monica's right” Kamala adds. “The lab's not on Earth”

“I'm not following” Tony admits.

“Okay, when I was captured, Monica and Tarleton had this argument. Tarleton had to leave the room and then Monica pulled up coordinates to this satellite called 'Ambrosia'”

“Ambrosia?” Tony asks. “That was a SHIELD bio-medical research project. A.I.M must have acquired it during the takeover”

“It would be a great place to hide proof of inhuman experiments, right?” Kamala asks them, and then looks at Svana for reassurance, Svana nods softly at her.

“If you wanted to study inhumans on the cellular level then...” Bruce starts. “Zero gravity would be a perfect place to do it”

“Good job,” Tony tells Kamala.

“Okay, so we know where we need to go, we just need a way to get there”

“I could go” Svana offers, they look at her. “I can fly” She reminds them. “And I am not at all affected by the space......stuff” There is then this noise that erupts from Svana's stomach, sort of like a rumble, and definitely not a happy sound. Tony laughs a little.

“What was that?” Tony asks.

“My stomach” Svana answers.

“You hungry?” He counters.

“No” She answers. “No, I am going to be sick” She admits and then walks away. Bruce casting a worried look after her.

…...........

Svana lets out a breath as she leaves the bathroom, and is then surprised to find Bruce waiting for her in their bedroom, he's changed from the ruined trousers so he probably heard her.....being sick, that....makes her feel worse about this whole thing. He gives her a soft smile.

“You okay?” He asks her, she nods and then shrugs.

“You know I do not like it when my friends fight” She reminds him, he nods and sits on the edge of the bed. “It is stressful” He watches as she touches the door frame, she's nervous. He's never seen her so nervous and unsure.

“And it is not because...” He lets out a breath. “Because you could be pregnant” He points out, she pulls a face and looks away from him. “Svana” He scolds her.

“I was not sure” She stops him. “Not until...Jarvis ran some tests...I just....” She looks at him. “Monica...She did this to me” She tells him. “Whatever this is..” She holds her hands over her abdomen, he stands and moves closer to her. “She did this” He touches her arms as she gets upset. “It is supposed to be our choice” She whispers sadly. “When... _ **if**_ we were ready, not....not for some experiment”

“I know” He whispers.

“This is not fair” She adds, he releases her arm to brush his hand over her cheek as she cries. “This is...” Bruce kisses her, his hands moving to her face before he pulls back.

“If you feel like you have to...” He starts and sighs. He doesn't know how he feels about this, but he will not have her suffering because of it, because of how it came about. “If you want to get rid...” She shakes her head.

“Jarvis says there is no way to terminate,” She tells him. “Me and you....our genetics are too strong. I have to see this through, Bruce...I have no choice....she took that from me...She knew how important my autonomy was to me here on Earth because I told her...because I thought she was my friend.....my whole life on Asgard was controlled by my parents, my whole life planned out from the moment I was born.......being on Earth, I finally made my own choices,” She blinks and it sends tears streaming down her face. “She took that from me.....” She hangs her head. “And it cannot be undone...She did not care that you freed me, she did not care that she will not get this....weapon. Because she still wins knowing that I have to bear this child that she forced upon me” She shrugs and shakes her head. “She won, Bruce” She sounds so...broken. So beaten. He hates it. He hates what Monica has done to her. He hates that this is all his fault. After all, he fell in love with her all those years ago, because even now, he is still in love with Svana. And there is nothing he can do to fix this. Nothing he can do to make it better. She sighs and shakes her head. “I should get changed” She whispers. “I have to go to that...satellite.”

“Maybe...we can figure out another way” He argues as she slips past him, she frowns and looks at him, then realises.

“Bruce, I am an Asgardian warrior, I am still very much capable of fly and using my abilities.....despite being pregnant. You know how hard it is to actually hurt me....and you...” She reminds him, he sighs and nods. She has a point. If Jarvis cannot find a way to terminate the baby, then....no gun is going to do so either. “You were worried” She points out, he nods. “About...them?” Bruce frowns a little at that question, because he is worried. He wasn't sure how he felt, but maybe this is his answer. Worrying about it. That proves that he isn't 100% against the idea. He always thought he would be and it is something they've spoken about, his fears regarding his condition, and his own father. But he's not...against it now. He doesn't hate the idea. Maybe....it's because it's her. Even if he was completely human, their child would always have her genetics, her powers, her heritage. Maybe that helps him. “Do you...want this?” She asks him as she moves closer to him, searching his eyes for her answer.

“I don't know” He admits. Because now he is even more unsure about what he wants. “I know that I want to be with you...” He assures her. “I know that I love you....” She softens slightly. “And we have spoken about children....”

“Bruce, that was years ago, before...everything....and you always said that if we did....you didn't want your genetics to be involved. You would rather....adopt or...use someone else...”

“I know” He agrees. “But...This isn't then, this is now....and it's here, and it is happening....and I...kind of want to try and be a dad with _our_ child....with you" He moves closer to her. "If you let this ruin your life....ruin us...then _she_ really does win" He points out. "But we can choose to accept this....to be happy about this...to become parents...we can choose that" She nods and wraps her arms around his neck, his own snaking around her waist. 


	51. Chapter Forty-Nine

Tony sits next to Svana as she sits on her couch, a book open in her lap, blankets over her legs, comfortable. She had wanted some space to process everything, Bruce had understood that, given her what she needs. He gives her a small smile, she leans against his side and hums.

“I am going to go with you,” Tony tells her, Svana raises her head and cocks an eyebrow at him. “Look, we all know that you are badass, Twinkle, but...we don't know what is up there, and you going alone...I don't like it”

“Bruce told you” She realises, he frowns at her.

“Told me what?” He counters. She gives him a look. “Yeah, he did” Tony admits, she sighs. “Come on, we're friends....and well...he kind of snapped it at me when I said something about you crying and being sick and then made a joke that you might be knocked up....boy, was I right” He nudges her and she sighs. “So, yeah, I want to keep an eye on you” He stops her when she goes to stand up. “Listen” He states, she looks at him, and settles back at his side. “I'm being serious” He whispers. “You've already been through so much already, and...you're kind of like that kid sister I never wanted....” She softens slightly and leans closer to him, he frowns but smiles when she hugs him, he hugs her back. “So I guess this is going to make me Uncle Tony, huh?” He asks and she pulls back and laughs a little. “I swear I am going to be the best uncle ever,” He tells her. She shakes her head. “Even better than Thor” He adds, she chuckles and looks at him. “Alright, so, now we have to figure out a way to get me to space” Tony offers.

“Project Starburst, sir?” Jarvis asks. “As I recall, you abandoned it because you couldn't generate enough acceleration in the auxiliary rockets” Jarvis points out. Svana raises an eyebrow.

“Alright...” Tony scolds Jarvis. “That was before I had access to Mr Shrinky” Svana frowns. “Hank Pym” Tony elaborates.

“Oh, right” She realises. “That makes sense” She nods to herself.

“Jarvis, get Pym on the phone at the war table....we need a way to get up to this space lab and he's the only one who can help” Tony pats his knees and then stands. “Come on, Momma” Tony teases as he walks out of the room.

…........

“Please tell me this is a social call” Hank states when he notices Svana, Tony, Bruce, and Kamala on the other end of the call. Svana folds her arms over her chest at Bruce's side

“Yeah, it is. Uh, I'd like to socialise with a few of you Pym Particles. Need to shrink down an accelerator.” Tony admits, Hank sighs in response.

“Well, then you'll need to break into a high-security A.I.M facility” Hank informs them as he loads information through the system, the holographic feed changing to a show the landscape surrounding a building called Meridian. “Ever heard of Meridian?”

“You're going to have a hard time getting in” Natasha's voice states as she joins the video call. “That place is no joke”

“Widow?” Kamala asks.

“I gotta say, you give a hell of a speech when you're pissed at us,” Natasha tells the girl.

“Look, Nat...we were idiots” Bruce starts. “I'm...”

“As much as I love you squirming, it sounds like we've got work to do. I can get us into Meridian” Natasha stops Bruce.

“Us?” Tony asks her.

“We're in this together, right?” Natasha counters fondly.

“No time to lose” Hank adds and then both calls cut out. Tony nods.

“Alright, suit up, kiddos” He teases.

“I'm going to stay here” Bruce admits, Tony looks at Svana who moves closer to Bruce. Tony and Kamala leave the command deck to give them a moment. “I just want to do some research” Bruce assures Svana,

“Nothing good will come from worrying” She counters, he nods.

“I know, but I still need to do it” He touches her arm and smiles at her. “Without Monica's notes and files on what she did....” He starts, she smiles at him warmly and kisses his cheek.

“Do whatever you must” She whispers to him, knowing that it is just the way his mind works, that he needs data to process things. “I shall see you when I return” He hums in agreement.

“Yes,” He voices. “Be careful” He adds.

“Of course” She assures him, then walks away and off the deck. Bruce lets out a breath and leans on the war table.

“Jarvis, did she save the blood she took from herself?”

“She did...She thought you might have use of it” Bruce snorts and smiles.

…............

Svana stands on the quinjet next to Kamala who stretches for the coming mission and the fight that is undoubtedly waiting for them. Tony is pulling on the last piece of his suit and Natasha, who has joined them, checks her widow's bite gauntlets. Svana lets out a breath and then takes a seat. She doesn't really have any warm-up things she does. She doesn't really need it.

“A.I.M confiscated all my research when I was captured” Hank informs them as the quinjet transports them to their location. “They haven't figured out how to use the particles, but they'll be well protected”

“Okay,” Natasha chimes in. “There aren't a lot of ways into Meridian; I think our best bet will be to hijack one of their HyperCircuit trains and take it directly to the heart of the operation”

“I can hack the trains but it'll leave the Ant Hill exposed” Hank adds. “A.I.M will be able to pinpoint our location. You'll need to hurry”

“So we go in loud and smash the base up” Tony offers.

“Good” Svana counters. “I prefer the direct approach” She holds up her fists and lets her energy wrap around them. She shares a look with Tony, who gives her a look before lowering his mask.

“In all my time undercover inside A.I.M,” Natasha starts. “I never could get the clearance to see Meridian” She admits.

“Well, Nat...you're about to get your chance” Tony points out.

“Uploading the coordinates to the HyperCircuit entrance now” Hank adds.

“Let's move out” Natasha states as she stands, the quinjet lowering close by to their destination, the back ramp lowering for them to drop out.


	52. Chapter Fifty

Svana blows her hair from her face as she looks at Kamala who smiles up at her. Svana smiles back. The kid is proving to be rather effective in lifting spirits, even with a simple smile. Svana likes her. Likes the way she does things. And she is fascinated by the whole stretchy thing.

“So, how many super-secret research bases does A.I.M have?” Tony asks as they make their way through the canyons towards the station coordinates, they couldn't risk the Quinjet getting any closer or they would have been spotted or would have been picked up on sensors. They got as close as they could.

“Too many” Natasha answers. “But Meridian is its most important one, besides New York”

“How you feeling over there?” Tony asks Svana who shoots him a look.

“I am fine” She counters. “I am not suddenly some invalid you must worry over”

“What's going on with you two?” Natasha asks. “Are you fighting?”

“No” Svana answers. “Tony is just being over cautious because I am pregnant”

“What?!” Natasha and Kamala both ask at the same time.

“Apparently, A.I.M is not above breeding experiments” Tony offers.

“Do not call it that” Svana scolds him.

“You're pregnant?” Natasha asks her, Svana nods.

“I am...”

“And...the...dad?” Kamala counters.

“It is Bruce's...” She assures Kamala who nods a little. They've already been through so much, Kamala just didn't want more...pain to be put on them.

“The hybrid” Natasha points out. “That is what Monica was working on, the...successfully cross-breeding experiment that the Star!Bot told us about”

“Oooo” Tony suddenly realises. “Yeah, that does make sense”

“Can we not discuss this out in the open like this?” Svana asks them. “Let us get the particles and then we can talk”

“Are you nervous about using Pym's Particle tech on your suit?” Natasha asks Tony, thankfully changing the subject.

“Hank's smart, but his Pym Particles are unstable on their best day. If he can get it working it might be just what we need, so.....Let's say hoping for a miracle?”

“You know I can still hear you, right?” Pym asks over the comms.

“Oh crap, Nat. We did it again” Tony counters, Svana smiles a little and shakes her head. “Sorry! Changing channels”

…....

Bruce sits in his lab in front of his computer as he reads off the data that comes in, the test results from what he ran on her blood. He frowns a little and then pulls his notebook closer.

“This makes no sense” Bruce mumbles as he makes a note in a brand new fresh notebook, he wants to keep this all separate from his work stuff. “These hCG levels...Jarvis?” He looks up. “Are you sure about these?”

“I am” Jarvis answers.

“She shouldn't have these levels, not yet...” Bruce argues. “Not for another.....three...four weeks....” He rubs his head and sighs. “Unless” He starts. “Unless it is more than one...” Dealing with one super-baby was going to be hard enough on them, but he cannot begin to imagine dealing with more. He leans back in his seat, his eyes wide a little. He can imagine the destruction. He can imagine that their whole lives they will be hunted. He shakes his head. He needs to keep his scientist brain on this for now, and then do the whole....dad brain thing later, with Svana.

….......

Tony activates the HyperCircuit train whilst the others keep watch, covering his back, the doors open allowing for him to board.

“Security clearance accepted, Dr Belova” The A.I.M PA announces. “Please board at your leisure”

“Belova?” Tony asks teasingly as Natasha, Svana, and Kamala join him on the train, the doors closing behind them and the train taking off.

“One of my old aliases” Natasha answers.

“Damn it” Hank states over the comms. “A.I.M has been spotted near the Ant Hill. We need that particle sample asap”

“We may be out of time, Hank” Svana offers.

“Not yet” Hank argues.

“We're almost there” Tony assures him. “Let's get what we came for” He adds just as the train comes to a stop and the doors open. The four of them hurry out and through the platform.

“There's Meridian” Natasha points ahead of them at a very large A.I.M complex.

“Holy crap” Tony counters. “The A.I.M bees have been busy”

“I am picking up a Pym Particle signal deeper in the base” Jarvis informs them. “I'm updating your HUD, sir”

“That's why I love ya, Jarvis” Tony offers fondly.

“Aww you guys are cute” Natasha teases, Tony turns his helmet to look at her.

“Nat, skirt around, get into the building, find the particles, we'll keep them busy out here,” Tony tells the spy who nods and then hurries off. “Let's make some noise, keep them off of her....” Svana nods and flies up into the sky with Tony, Kamala sets off on foot.

“Damn it...Avengers” Hank's worried tone reaches them. “We have a problem. It looks like A.I.M has traced my hack of their systems. I'm getting alerts on the Ant Hill perimeter. I need you to find that particle sample and get back here asap”

“Even if we do find it” Natasha counters. “I don't know if we can get back to you in time”

“Hold on” Hank offers. “I think I have a way to get you back”

…......

Svana and Tony fly towards the main building ahead of them, a lot of destroyed mechs and unconscious bad guys in their wake. Kamala has to settle with being on foot.

“I've found the particles but they are being protected by exo-suits” Natasha admits. “I can't get close”

“We're on our way” Tony counters and then he and Svana fly through into the particle room, Kamala hurrying after them, rather wishing she could fly right about now.

“Okay, I'm sending Theo, one of my operatives, through to your location. He'll teleport you and the particle sample back to the Ant Hill” Hank assures them as Svana drops down heavily armoured mechs, she throws down her hands and blasts it with star blasts.

“Teleport?” Tony asks. “Whoa, this should be interesting”

“Please hurry, before they reach us” Hank argues.

“Nat, grab the particles....” Tony states as Svana throws out a force-field around the equipment holding the particles, protecting it from any stray fire. Natasha hurries out from her hiding place and rushes through the force-field.

“Tony, you and Kamala get in,” Svana tells them. “Now! I have the idea” Tony and Kamala hurry through the force-field, Svana keeps one hand held behind her, supporting the force-field before she throws up another, between her and then exo-suits, she then pushes forward, throwing the force-field through them, destroying them, just in time too. As the debris of the mechs flies backwards with the force of the force-field, Theo's portal opens in the room and said inhuman walks through it. Svana lowers her force field from behind her as Tony grabs the particles.

“Get us back to the Ant Hill now,” Natasha tells Theo as they hurry towards him. “They need our help!”

“You're needed on the front lines” Theo corrects her. “Hold tight, this might be a rough ride” Theo then teleports them all to a cave somewhere. Theo nods. “Thank you, I'll deliver the particle to Doctor Pym,” He tells them and then disappears through another portal.

“What is this place?” Natasha asks.

“Hey, Resistance guy” Tony states to one of the nearby Resistance members. “Care to fill us in?”

“Uh, this is a safe house close to the Ant Hill” The Resistance member answers.

“Yeah, doesn't seem safe to me” Tony counters. The doors ahead of them then open.

“Avengers!” Hank communicates with them over their ear devices. “Get out there and buy us some time” The small team hurry out into the valley where Resistance members are fighting off A.I.M forces.


	53. Chapter Fifty-One

Further down in the valley the Avengers see why the Resistance is worried. There, right above the location of the Ant Hill, is a giant warbot. It's huge. Natasha and Kamala stop on a cliff above it and look down, Tony and Svana land on either side of them.

“Damn, that's not good” Natasha comments.

“A.I.M's machine will be through in a matter of minutes” Jarvis warns them.

“Then let us take it out” Svana adds and then flies off towards the warbot. Tony shrugs and nods before following her.

….......

It is a tough fight. Exhausting. Their warbot is well armoured. It was ready for them. But they do destroy it. Of course, they do, they are the Avengers. Svana and Tony hover in the sky as they watch the warbot explode, Natasha and Kamala keeping to cover on the ground. Svana lets out a breath and closes her eyes. Exhausted.

“Hahaha! In your face A.I.M!!!” Tony yells with a laugh. Svana smiles a little.

“Uh, sir?” Jarvis starts. “I'm detecting a massive teleport signature” A gigantic teleport then opens up in the sky.

“Ah damn it” Tony complains. Another warbot falls from the portal and lands on the ground, rumbling through the whole valley. There is no way they can take another one on.

“Hank, evacuate the Ant Hill, now” Svana warns him.

“I don't think so” Hank argues. A small portal opens on one of the ledge and Hank walks out of it carrying a fancy new gun.

“Hank...” Tony draws out. “That doesn't look ready”

“Come on, Tony, live a little” Hank counters as he charges the gun up for a shot. Hank fires the weapon at the warbot and they watch as it shrinks. Svana lets out a small laugh. The tiny mech falls down, hitting the sides of the ridges. Svana flies down after it.

“Unbelievable” Natasha comments with awe. “It worked”

“Congratulations, Dr Pym” Jarvis offers. “The Resistance has an impressive new weapon” Svana lands and walks towards the tiny mech, she picks it up by a leg and dangles it around.

“It is rather cute when it is tiny” She points out with a smile. “Will it stay this size?” She asks and looks up at the ridge where Hank is.

“Why?” He asks her.

“I was thinking of the baby” She answers and looks at the tiny warbot. Tony laughs and shakes his head.

“Only you would think a tiny robot would be a good idea for a baby” He teases, she looks up at him and glares a little.

“Thanks, guys,” Hank tells them. “I owe you one....and Star?” She looks back at him. “Congratulations” She smiles a little and shrugs, she's still not 100% sure of things yet, but...it's out there now.

….......

Back on the Chimera, Svana sits on her bed as she watches Bruce pacing their bedroom floor, mumbling to himself about data and multiple babies. That he seems the most freaked out about. He has barely stopped since she returned. She is a little worried that this is him having a complete break down at the thought of her carrying his child. She kind of thought it would happen at some point anyway, it might be best that he gets it out of the way now.

“Bruce” She offers. “I'm an Asgardian” She reminds him.

“I know that” He counters as he paces, she smiles a little and waits for it to settle into his mind. He stops and cocks his head. “You **are** an Asgardian” She hums in agreement, he turns to look at her. “Is it different for you?” She nods. “Oh” He moves to sit on the bed with her. “I didn't consider that” She chuckles a little and shuffles closer to him.

“Our pregnancies are much like the way we age...” She explains as she takes his hand in hers. “Compared to the humans...It is relatively advanced...I admit that I do not know much about humans but...they are pregnant for longer than I have seen among my people, not that I have...seen many” He frowns at her. “On Asgard, pregnancy is a very private matter. Usually only witnessed by the immediate family....”

“How...how much faster is this going to be?” He asks her, she shrugs a little.

“I believe the equivalent is...” She frowns thoughtfully. “One month to one week”

“You mean that for every month, it is four weeks development for you?” She nods.

“Yes...For the first two months, it then slows for the last month it's around five or six weeks for some reason.....that's an estimate anyway, it is different with each woman...as I am aware it is for humans as well” He lets out a breath and nods. Feeling a little better that there is a reasonable explanation for the hCG levels, and that it doesn't mean something is wrong with them. She smiles and pushes up to her knees, her hand finding his cheek. “Bruce” He looks at her. “It is alright for you to freak out about this” She assures him. “There was no warning. No preparation.” He leans into her hand and smiles slightly.

“I wasn't freaking out because it is happening, I was freaking out because the data was wrong and I thought that meant there was something wrong...” She frowns at him. “I was worried about you...about them....” His eyes shift to something behind her. “What is that?” Bruce asks watching the tiny warbot scurry into the room.

“Oh, that is my tiny bot” She answers with a huge smile. “I named him Odie” Bruce closes his eyes and then laughs. Because only...her. Only she could do something like this. “Hank shrunk him for me” She adds as she watches him laugh. “You were scared those number meant that I was losing the baby” She then states, he looks at her again, his laughter cutting out, he nods.

“Yeah” He whispers. “And it scared me how much _**that**_ scared me...” She moves closer to him and kisses him, his eyes closing and his hand finds her waist, curling around her back. 


	54. Chapter Fifty-Two

Bruce watches 'Odie' as he....it runs around his lab. He still doesn't really understand the why but it is rather amusing to watch. He glances up as Svana walks into the room, her original Avenger suit now in place, her powers back, her manifestation working again. It will work for now. But once she is further along in her pregnancy she might want to go back to the suit Tony made for her. If she goes out on missions anyway, Bruce isn't sure how he feels about that actually.

“We are about to leave,” She tells him, he nods and lets out a breath. He is dreading this but he knows it has to be done. But sending her and Tony up to space to an A.I.M satellite without backup, unsettles him. Just the two of them. Against the unknown. With his child inside of her. “Are you okay?” She asks him, he nods.

“I am just worried” He admits. She knows, could figure that out herself.

“You know it takes a lot to hurt me” She points out, he nods. “You had to get special needles to break my skin” She reminds him and he smiles and nods. He remembers. She and Thor turned out to be thicker skinned than they all thought, actually thick-skinned, that he had to order in special needles to take blood samples. She strokes the back of his head. “We will be fine....” She assures him. “It is space...I know space” He leans up and kisses her softly before she pulls back. “I will see you when I return” She promises him before she leaves. Bruce lets out a breath.

“Dr Banner, Kamala is asking if you wish to join her at the war table,” Jarvis asks of him, Bruce smiles and nods.

“I would” He answers. At least he will not be alone in this. Kamala will be here to keep him company. Worrying just as much as he is.

…...........

Svana joins Tony in a small chamber, set up from when he last went through a phase of trying to get a suit space ready, it didn't work then, he is more hopeful this time.

“All systems are in the green, sir” Jarvis informs Tony as he watches a hatch open above him and Svana. “But I must warn you, a large storm system has moved into your direct flight path”

“Never rains, but it pours” Tony mumbles and looks at Svana as the compartment they are in prepares for Tony's take off. “Well, we can't wait any longer”

“Are you sure about this?” She asks him as she rounds his new suit. “I am still capable of going alone”

“I'm sure” He stops her. “This will work” She hums and nods.

“I will wait for you in the sky” Svana offers and then flies up through the chamber and out of the hatch above. Tony lets out a breath.

“Tony” Kamala states in their earpieces. “I loaded up some music to give you a little boost”

“Oh, no” Tony complains.

“Don't worry, it's not mine” Kamala assures him. “You can do this...You both can do this”

“Thanks, kid” Tony tells her.

“Tony” Bruce starts. “Bring her back in one piece” He warns.

“Yeah, yeah, I know...” Tony assures him. “I'll make sure your baby momma makes it home” He then closes his helmet and nods. “Okay.....Three.....two........one...” Tony's suit then takes off, unsteady at first before it blasts off through the hatch. Above him, Svana's eyes track his suit as he nears and then passes her, Svana turns in the sky and pushes her powers through her body, increasing her speed as she catches up with him. Flight of Icarus by Iron Maiden begins to play through their earpieces as they disappear into the cloud. “Wooooohoooohooooo yeah!” Tony cheers. Svana frowns a little.

“Tony” She scolds. “You are heading straight for the storm”

“I see it” He counters. “But there's no turning back now” She sighs and flies around him, keeping some distance so she doesn't interrupt his suit. Lightning then breaks through the clouds around them. “Come. On!” Tony complains. Lightning strikes Tony's suit, he cries out. “Damn it” He complains. “Looks like that storm friend my systems” He looks around for Svana but the clouds have darkened. Leaving him alone. “Star?” He asks through the comms but gets nothing. “Jarvis? Guys my system's starting to short out” He then notices that the boosters on his back are now on fire. He reaches up and ejects them. His suit then spins out of control against the lack of gravity. Svana appears and grabs his hand, Tony looks up at her, she gives him a look back as she steadies him. “Close call,” He tells her, she shakes her head and then flies them towards the satellite that floats close by to them. She lands them on a hatch and Tony reaches out his free hand to grab the handle to open it.

….......

Inside, Tony steps out of the airlock and shakes his hand, his repulsors shorting out, he pulls a face and turns to Svana as she joins him, brushing her fingers through her hair to clear it from her face.

“Not much juice left in these repulsors” He admits. “Hopefully, this place isn't crawling with guards” She hums in agreement. “Is your comms bud working?” He asks her, she reaches up and touches the bud in her ear.

“Bruce?” She asks and frowns when she gets static. She shakes her head.

“Storm must have got yours too” He offers, she pulls it out of her ear and then tucks it into her suit as they pass through another door. It is dark and quiet. Svana frowns. She doesn't like this. It is way too suspicious. Tony moves to a computer close by and types on the keyboard. “Okay, let's see what we got” Svana moves closer to him so she can watch over his shoulder. On the screen, a file about some regenerative formula appears.

“What is that?” She asks, Tony scans the screen.

“This doesn't make any sense” He states. “Regenerative formula....” The screen shows some form of growth abnormality. “That'll explain Tarleton's giant head” He types away again. Brings up another screen. “That's its source,” He tells Svana who nods. “Probably some unfortunate inhuman”

“Where?” She asks him. He hums as he checks the data.

“Deeper in the satellite....of course, it is” He answers and then opens a door down from them. “Let's go” They head onward. “No sweat” He offers Svana. “Rescue that inhuman. No more regen formula, no more adaptoids....high fives all around” He looks at her and she gives him a look back. “Yeah, I know that look....” He sighs. “When is it ever that simple, right?”

“Yes,” She agrees. “When is it ever.... _ **that**_ simple” He looks around and frowns.

“Covered in space dust” He points out. “This place doesn't get a lot of foot traffic....”

“Why are there not more.....people?” She asks him. If this inhuman and this place is as important to Monica as she made it seem, why are there no guards? Why are there not more members of A.I.M here?

“Yeah” He agrees. “Be wary....this might mean ambush” She hums in agreement.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Three

They literally face nothing and no one, yet Svana cannot shake the feeling that someone is watching them. Like there are eyes on the back of her neck. She doesn't like it. it makes her far more nervous than their environment should. A creeping down her spine. The last room has a circular egg-like pod in the centre of the room. It starts to shift and move as they approach it.

“Oh, no. That's not ominous at all” Tony mumbles as he readies his repulsors and Svana holds up her hands, wrapping her energy around them, ready to. The door on the front of the pod begins to unlock and open to reveal a person inside. Cryo-fog begins to clear. Svana and Tony stare at the figure. Svana's hands her hands to her side, her powers snuffing out as Tony takes a sharp breath.

“No” She states, sadness wrecking her.

“Oh my god, Cap!” Tony adds. She and Tony share a look before they are both hurrying for the chamber. “Please be alive” Tony begs a little. Svana touches Steve's face.

“Steve...Steve?” She asks. Steve's eyes begin to open. Tony lets out a laugh.

“Holy shit, you're alive!” Tony exclaims. Steve frowns and looks between the two of them.

“Tony? Star?” He asks. “What are you doing?”

“What is all this stuff?” Tony asks as he tries to get him loose.

“Where am I?” Steve counters, Tony still struggles with Steve's bindings. Svana swats at his hands and then just starts yanking at stuff. She manages to free Steve who falls into Tony, dead limbed.

“I gotcha buddy” Tony assures him, his arms around Steve in a hug.

“Tony?” Steve asks. “Are you hugging me?”

“What?” Tony counters. “No. Just didn't want you to fall”

“Then why aren't you letting go?” Steve continues, Svana smiles softly watching them together.

“Thought I'd just....” Tony looks at Svana. “We thought...I mean I thought that....” Tony pats Steve's back and then pulls back “It's good to have you back, Cap” Tony looks at Svana who takes Steve from him, holding him up, Steve looks up at her as he wraps his arm around her.

“I'm so confused” He admits.

“Yeah” Tony nods a little. “Come on, we got to get you out of here” Tony turns and stops with a groan, Svana looks back over her shoulder to see why. Another Star!Bot blocks their exit. This one all in purple. “Oh come on!!” Tony complains. “How many of you are there?!”

“More than enough” Purple!Star counters as Svana turns with Steve. Steve frowns at the purple copy of his friend.

“What's going on?” Steve asks.

“Take Steve,” Svana tells Tony who frowns but takes him from her. “Get him out of here,” She tells Tony who struggles with Steve. “I shall take care of this...”

“Star, I promised Bruce...” He starts, she looks at him.

“I am right behind you” She assures him, they share a look, he nods and helps Steve passed the Star!Bot who just watches them go, not stopping them. Svana frowns a little as the bot turns back to her.

“It doesn't matter, none of you are leaving this station” Purple!Star points out and readies her stance. “I have already alerted Dr Rappaccini of your arrival...” Svana snorts and shakes her head.

…......

Steve tries to stop Tony as he pulls him along and away from the pod room.

“Wait....wait...wait...Tarleton?” Steve asks. “Did he survive?”

“Tarleton?” Tony counters. “Who cares...what?”

“The explosion, he was too close” Steve answers.

“He survived. Thanks to you, apparently. And Monica, if you believe the news stories” Tony answers and then glances back when purple and green light flashes from the pod room.

“That doesn't make sense” Steve argues and then falls to his knees coughing.

“Okay. I gotcha” Tony assures him.

“The evacuation....all those people” Steve states.

“Yeah” Tony agrees and helps him back to his feet. “We'll get to that. Think you can walk?”

“Yeah, it's okay. I'm good. Let's do this” Steve assures him as she manages to stand on his own, the effects of the cryosleep wearing off.

“There's the Cap I remember. Come on” Tony starts walking ahead, Steve glances back the way they came.

“What about Star?” Steve asks. “And that....”

“Don't worry, it's not the first she's dealt with...” Tony answers.

“Okay...what's the plan?”

“Uh...well...We...find an escape pod and...um....escape,” Tony tells him.

“You're winging this, aren't you?” Steve asks him.

“Yes...Yes, I am” Tony admits. “Actually didn't think I'd make it this far....thought it would all be up to Star”

“Tony” Steve starts as he looks around. “Where is everyone? Where's here?”

“Oh well....we're in space” Tony answers as they enter a walkway with a view straight outside. Steve's eyes widen when he sees this.

“My god...you weren't kidding”

“Nope” Tony agrees and then jumps as he turns around and sees Svana behind Steve, she smiles and waves. No worse for wear. “Where's your...goth clone?” He teases, Steve looks behind him as Svana moves closer.

“I put her in the pod...thing” Svana admits, she touches Steve's back and raises an eyebrow. He smiles and nods.

“I'm alright, Star,” He tells her warmly.

…........

They almost make it to an escape pod without incident. It turns out that Purple!Star wasn't lying. She had contacted Monica. As they find out when a door in front of them closes before they can make it through and a screen appears with Monica's face on it. Tony moves to a computer nearby and attempt to get through the door.

“Captain Rogers” Monica greets.

“What is this?” Steve asks.

“Don't leave us just yet” She states.

“Monica!” Tony states. “Long time no see...” Tony then glances at Svana. “Or not long enough for some of us...Can't imagine your buddy Tarleton was too thrilled about using superhero blood to replace superheroes....”

“He leaves the details to me. Stop what you're doing. Now”

“He does not know” Svana points out, Tony looks at her and then back to the computer as he tries to unlock the door.

“Is she right?” He asks. “Georgie doesn't know about any of this?”

“And he never will” Monica argues. “Now...”

“I wanted to thank you” Svana states, Monica stops talking and looks at her.

“What are you doing, Twinkle?” Tony asks her.

“For giving me this chance” Svana continues, she touches her stomach and smiles. “For giving us this chance...Bruce never thought a child was in his future...So thank you” Monica blinks a little before feed shuts down.

“You...” Tony starts and then chuckles. “She looked like she was having an aneurysm.”

“She did this to me and Bruce thinking it would be a curse....that it would tear us apart...” Svana looks at Tony. “So I thanked her instead”

“That was pretty brilliant” Tony assures her.

“You and Bruce are having a child?” Steve asks.

“Oh boy have you missed so much” Tony teases.

“And we will fill you in, once we return to Earth” Svana adds, Steve nods in agreement.

“Self destruct sequence initiated” A PA voice states.

“Uh oh,” Tony states. “I think you made her mad, Twinkle”

“Tony” Steve pushes.

“I'm working on it” Tony defends and then the doors open. “Alright, got it! Let's go!” The three of them hurry through the door, the windows to the room crawling with robots.

“What the hell?” Steve asks.

“Oh don't mind the killer robots,” Tony tells him, Steve looks at Svana for an answer, she sighs and shrugs. She doesn't have a quick one to give him. Tony rushes to a computer to open the next door. Steve and Svana take a defensive position as robots start dropping into the room.

“Hurry, Tony” Svana warns.

“Get it open!” Steve adds.

“I'm trying! For a dead guy you're really pushy” Tony argues. Steve and Svana rush into the fight as Tony continues to try and get through the door. “Damn thing is jammed” Svana looks behind her and sighs before rushing over to the door. She holds up her hands and throws a huge starburst at the door, it shatters open. “Why didn't you just do that, to begin with?!” Tony scolds her as they rush through it and continue on as the satellite begins to disintegrate and explode around them.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Four

Thor marches almost through the Chimera and onto the command deck where Kamala and Bruce are waiting to hear from either Tony or Svana. Bruce knows there is a chance the storm knocked out the coms and he is trying really hard to believe that that is what happened and it isn't something...bad. Bruce glances up and watches as Thor moves closer to the war table, looking determined.

“Where is my sister?” Thor asks as he looks around the room for Svana.

“Urm space” Kamala answers, Thor looks at her and cocks his head. “She went with Tony to a satellite” Thor hums and nods a little. “What is that?” Kamala asks Thor who looks at the item in his hand.

“Oh...it is a music box” He answers and winds up the small lever on the side, when he releases it, it plays a soft song. “It plays an Asgardian lullaby” He looks at Bruce. “I wished to give Svanhild something to....show that I was...” Bruce nods, understands what he is trying to say.

“She'll love it” Bruce assures him.

“It is similar to the one she had herself...” Thor adds. “Unfortunately...I sat on that one many, many, _**many**_ years ago...” Kamala looks down and smirks. “It broke” He holds it out to Bruce who shakes his head.

“Like you said” Bruce counters. “You should be the one to give this to her....” Thor pulls the box back and nods. “Hopefully she and Tony will be back soon”

….......

Tony hurries to try and open the escape pod as Steve and Svana wait, behind them robots rush towards their location as does a great big firey explosion as the satellite self-destructs.

“Tony! Hurry!” Steve snaps.

“Got it! Just buy me some time” He counters, Svana sends out some starbursts as Steve rips a circular vent cover from the wall and then throws it at the robots just as the escape pod door opens. The three of them hurry inside, doors only just closing behind them. The whole station exploding, sending the escape pod spinning and hurtling through space. Tony struggles to press buttons. “Just lost the engines”

“Tony!” Steve warns.

“Come on, yeah, yeah...we get it, shit!” Tony tells the alarms before he manages to reach the shut-off lever. Everything around them shuts down. The pod slowing to a crawl. Tony turns to the console to look over the system status. “Ah come on...Damn it...no, no, no....” Svana moves away from the front of the pod to look out the back door window. She lets out a breath. “Well... the good news is we're not gonna die in a fiery, ball of death”

“And the bad news?” Steve counters.

“We'll most likely suffocate first” Tony answers, Svana shoots him a look.

“Ah at least it is a good view” Steve offers looking out the window.

“That it is” Tony agrees. “Damn it” He curses. “So close......well...since we're gonna die anyway, you have any, I don't know...last confessions?” Steve nods a little.

“Your jokes...I just don't get them” He admits, Svana chuckles a little and shares a look with Steve when he turns in his seat.

“I know I read your diary” Tony counters. The two men share a look before they are chuckling. Tony then sobers. “Why'd you smash the reactor, Cap?” He asks, Steve looks at him. “A lot of people died.”

“There was something buried” Steve answers. “Deep beneath the bay. Somehow linked to the reactor. Working it's way to the surface every minute” Svana moves closer to them.

“The earthquake” She offers.

“I had to do something” Steve continues. “The entire Sam Andreas fault was about to blow. The ocean would have consumed the city. Millions would have died”

“Never doubted you for a second” Tony assures him. “Just had to head it, ya know?” Svana then places a hand on each of their shoulders and leans closer.

“Now that you have what you wished to know in candour” She starts, Tony frowns and looks at her. “Shall I take us home?” Tony gives her a look.

“Star” He scolds, she smiles and chuckles as she heads to the back of the escape pod. She concentrates and then phases herself through the pod and out into space. She flies around the pod to float in front of it. She waves at them both and then flies closer, pressing her palm to the glass of the pod before she pushes. Flying the pod back towards the Earth.

…................

Svana carefully sets the pod on the deck of the Chimera before flying up the door as it opens from the inside. She holds out her hand and helps both men out and back onto solid ground. Steve lets out a breath and looks around as Svana lands behind him and Tony.

“If you will both excuse me, I should tell Bruce I have returned,” She tells them both.

“Sure” Tony gives her a smile and she heads away from them. Steve smiles softly.

“First baby Avenger” He states, Tony laughs a little and nods.

“Yeah, maybe not the way they would have wanted it....but yeah” Tony agrees and then narrows his eyes. “Oh, I see how it is going to be now” He points at Steve. “Uncle Steve” Tony steps closer to faux threaten Steve. “I” Tony points to himself. “Will be the best Avenger!Uncle” Steve fights a smile, trying to play along. Tony gives him a look and then starts chuckling, Steve joins in before they head towards the Chimera entrance.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Five

Bruce lets out a relieved breath as Svana walks onto the command deck. He moves closer to her as she smiles at him, hurrying closer to hug him, Bruce hugs her back. Kamala relaxes too as Thor smiles watching them together. He wasn't sure where the two of them stood when he took off but seeing this helps. Svana pulls back from Bruce.

“Where is Tony?” Kamala asks.

“Right behind me with...” Svana pauses and then cocks her head in thought, thinking of how to word it without giving away the surprise. “Our cargo” Bruce frowns a little sensing more. He gives her a look, she leans closer and kisses him before pulling back. “Trust me” Svana states. “You are going to want to see this” She looks at the doors as they open again. Tony and Steve walking in side by side. Bruce lets out an amazed breath.

“Cap?” He asks.

“You're alive” Kamala states with a huge smile. “I knew it” Thor moves closer and places a hand on Steve's shoulder.

“Welcome back, Captain,” Thor tells him, Steve reaches up and pats Thor's arm. Steve looks at Bruce and Svana, she smiles warmly at him.

“Congratulations,” He offers Bruce who smiles and nods back.

“Thank you....and....it's really good to see you again” Bruce counters.

“You too” Steve assures him.

“Your old room is just as you left it,” Tony tells Steve who nods and then leaves, he needs a shower, a nap, and some fresh clothing. Tony then points at Svana. “She phased...” He offers for Bruce, knowing how exhausting that particular power is for Svana. Bruce touches the small of Svana's back. “And fought another Star!Bot” Tony adds, Svana shoots him a look. Tony holds up his hands and then walks away. He needs to get out of his suit before it gives in. Svana looks at Bruce who nods and nudges her slightly.

“Come on,” He tells her. “Food and sleep” He adds warmly. “But...first” He stops her suddenly remembering, he gives Thor a look. Thor then realises.

“Oh...aye” He agrees and moves to his sister. Svana frowns slightly at him. Thor clears his throat and holds out the music box to her. Svana smiles warmly at it and takes the item from him, her fingers tracing the carvings on the top. “I am aware I took off rather abruptly before” Thor explains. “And I am aware that may have come across as me being against.....”

“I did not think that” She stops him, knowing why he is worried. “This is beautiful” She smiles at the music box.

“It plays the lullaby your box used to” He informs her. “I know how much you used to love that box” She hums and nods. “And you are both happy about this?” Thor asks and looks at Bruce. Svana shrugs slightly.

“Yes” Bruce answers, Svana looks at him, he gives her a reassuring smile.

..............

Svana hums along with the music box as she brushes her damp hair, her eyes on Bruce as he makes notes at his personal computer. She's thinking about the comment he made to Thor about being happy about this whole pregnancy. She knew that he was more...bonded to the idea that he thought he would be, but she wasn't really aware that he was _happy_ about it.

“You are staring at me” Bruce points out, Svana nods in agreement and then sets her brush down.

“Are you happy?” She asks him, he looks at her.

“Yes,” He answers firmly. “I know this was a surprise. I know that when we have spoken in the past about children, this isn't what we would have done....but I am happy about this....are you?” She shrugs a little. “Svana?”

“You know that I have always thought that I would one day be a mother” He nods. “But I thought it would be different. That I would feel different...But” She glances at him as he moves closer to her. “I am scared” She admits, he touches her arm and pulls her closer to him. “And I do not understand why I am”

“I think every first-time mother feels scared, Svana, whether they are human or Asgardian....” She nods a little. “You are not on your own...” he kisses her shoulder and pulls back. “We're in this together now....” He touches her chin and smiles at her. “Always” She smiles back at him, relaxing slightly. Maybe that is what she needed to hear. To heat that he is completely on board and with her.

….....

Thor and Svana take some time to themselves. It has been years in the making. Years without seeing one another. Years to fill in with news. She knows that Thor has spent the majority of his time volunteering with various different charities. Homeless shelters. Animal shelters. Hospitals. And now....now he knows what she went through after she left him.

“You should have stayed with me” He argues a little once she has finished telling him what she had been through, she shrugs a little.

“If I would have” She counters. “I would not have reunited with Bruce...” She touches her stomach. “This would not be happening” He hums in agreement and nods, reaching over to play with her hair. “And despite everything, it has lead us to this moment....” She looks at him. “With our friends” He nods.

“Do you have a moment?” Jarvis asks them both, Svana nods.

“Of course” Thor voices.

“SHIELD intercepted a somewhat bizarre exchange on an old AIM frequency” Jarvis informs them.

“I have seen much that mortals would deem bizarre” Thor counters, Svana nods a little, leaning against his arm.

“Listen for yourself” Jarvis counters.

“ _The prototype device is ready, my lord”_ A female voice states.

“ _You have done well, loyal one”_

“That's my voice!” Thor yells as Svana leans up from Thor, now interested.

“ _Gather the woken and we will begin”_

“What trickery is this?!” Thor demands.

“Jarvis?” Svana asks him. “What do you know?”

“Only that the communication originated in Scandinavia” Jarvis answers. “I have no records about any 'Woken'” Thor turns to Svana, a fierce determination and anger in his eyes. 

“This cannot go unchallenged,” He tells her. “We leave...immediately”


	58. Chapter Fifty-Six

Svana sits on the quinjet, her eyes on Thor as he paces the length of the vehicle. He is concerned about this imposter, and she completely understands. She has been there with her Star!Bots. She knows what uneasy feeling. She knows that feeling of....fury. She lets out a breath and turns to Bruce at her side.

“You did not need to come with us” Svana states, Bruce shrugs a little.

“It sounded important...” He looks at her, she nods and glances around the quinjet, it is just the two of them, Thor, and Kamala.

“We need to find out just who these Woken are, and what their prototype device is” Svana informs them.

“And let us not forget the one impersonating me....poorly” Thor adds, Svana and Bruce share an amused look.

“I thought they were rather accurate” Jarvis admits.

“They were not!” Thor argues.

“So you are not flattered, brother?” Svana asks him, Thor gives her a look back that says he is not. “I think there is a lot more going on here than someone impersonating you” She admits. “It feels....” She shakes her head. “I do not know...” She lets out a breath. “It feels more...” Thor hums in agreement, they share a look.

“You don't think they are now creating Thor!Bots?” Kamala asks. “Right?” Svana looks at her.

“I had not even considered that...”

“Oh,” Kamala whispers and then cringes. “Well, I am sure that's not what this is” Svana gives her a small smile and then turns to Bruce, he nods, understands what they need here, they need the Hulk. He kisses her head and then stands, moving away from those that might be hurt in the change. In mere seconds, Hulk now stands on the jet with them.

“The message originated from this forest. Records show there's a decommissioned A.I.M base here” Jarvis informs them as the quinjet lowers closer to the ground.

“And yet the buildings remain” Thor muses.

“That's not A.I.M protocol” Natasha counters over the comms. “They'd usually strip it clean”

“The mystery deepens” Thor looks at Svana as she sweeps her hair over her shoulder, Hulk's breath fanning down over her as he watches her. A soft smile on his face.

“Welcome back, Nat” Svana offers.

“Thanks” Natasha counters. “I...know I owe you an apology, Star....”

“No” Svana stops her. “None of that matters now....we are...fine” The ramp of the quinjet lowers and the four of them drop out and land on the cold ground below. Thor tightens his hold on Mjolnir as he looks around.

“I begin to suspect A.I.M never left this place...”

“I'm not so sure” Natasha argues. “This doesn't feel like their MO”

“Let us just find the source of that transmission” Svana adds and touches Kamala's arm. “Be careful” Svana whispers to her, Kamala smiles and nods at her.

….......

They find a cavern under the hills and in the centre is a crude nordic monument, Svana lands in front of it and touches the carvings on the rock. Kamala moves closer to her as Thor looks around, a watchful eye for anything out of place, other than the monument. Hulk huffs and glares at the small puddle he is stood in.

“What is it?” Kamala asks, Svana muses a moment as she translates.

“It is a shrine” Svana answers. “To Thor....and....the Path Home” She reads. “Whatever that may be” She looks at Thor.

“The monument also appears to be a signal transmitter” Jarvis adds.

“Which is why we read it as the source of the call” Natasha agrees.

“Indeed, it is linked to a nearby structure that just started emitting strange energy readings” Jarvis continues.

“Then our missing is clear” Thor states firmly. “Surely our imposter and this machine lie within”

“The structure appears to be sealed, but I should be able to bypass the main door controls” Jarvis assures them.

“Or I can just blast our way in” Svana counters.

“Do the Woken appear familiar to you as well?” Thor asks.

“Yes,” Natasha agrees. “Either they're part of A.I.M or some kind of radical offshoot” She adds as they hurry towards the structure awaiting them ahead.

…...........

Jarvis gets the door to the facility open and the team of four walk onto the elevator. It had been a fight to get to this point, these Woken desperate to defend this place.

“Who dares force entry to our holy shrine?!” The faux Thor shouts.

“Charlatan! It is I, the true God of Thunder!” Thor shouts back. Svana takes a deep breath and looks at Kamala who smirks a little, trying not to chuckle, because this is actually rather amusing, because it is not happening to her, and she can see the humour in this. Her Star!Bots were made to create havoc, this fake Thor hasn't shown much inclination to kill them....yet.

“Face me, then, and let your lie be exposed” The fake Thor adds as the elevator doors close behind the four Avengers. “Welcome interlopers”

“Uh, Thor...this is pretty weird” Natasha admits over the communication buds in their ears.

“And annoying. Face me in battle, deceiver, and we shall see who is worthy of the name Thor!”

“My worshippers' faith is not in question. Woken! Hear me! The false god comes. Destroy him!” The elevator doors open and Thor storms into the main chamber of the building, another crude monument built in the centre. Svana, Kamala, and Hulk keep pace with Thor, knowing that he is most definitely going to need help here.

“Fight me, Charlatan!” Thor yells at the fake Thor stood before the monument.

“Ha, I would not sully Moljnir with your blood” He counterpart counters, Svana narrows her eyes at the fake Thor, whoever or whatever this is, they've overdone it on his appearance, his hair is too blonde, too luscious, his armour too...clean and regal. “Face instead my....understudy” Fake Thor steps back into a Bi-Frost beam and in his place, an adaptoid stands.

“Coward!” Thor yells and then runs into battle. Svana groans and follows after him. “Then we shall destroy your automaton...and you next!” Thro threatens. 


	59. Chapter Fifty-Seven

On the quinjet back to the Chimera, they are all silent. It was a good fight, they won, but the fake Thor still got away. Svana lets out a breath and leans against Bruce's arm, her head on his shoulder, her eyes on Thor as he traces the runes on Moljnir. This has thrown him slightly.

“You two okay?” Bruce asks Svana and Thor. This is pretty personal for them.

“This...false Thor” Thor answers. “Vows his followers will join him in Asgard. Should they truly seek to open a way...only disaster can result. That woman...Helen Gable spoke of documents...we must find them”

“Digital records are unlikely to exist” Jarvis informs him.

“We must try” Thor argues. “The name of Thor has been used to sow lies. I will put an end to it...or die in the attempt”

“Svana?” Bruce asks her, she hums and looks at him. “You're very quiet”

“Something about it is.... _off,_ ” She tells them. “He was trying too hard...to be Thor, but...the perfect imitation of Thor....it is unsettling me” She looks at Thor who frowns at her. “I am sure this is nothing...” She tries to reassure him. “And we will stop whoever or whatever this menace is...”

…...........

Steve, now back in his Captain America suit, his shield back on his back walks towards the war table on the command deck, passing by his teammates and friends, as well as Kamala. They all move in behind him when he takes his place at the front. Jarvis' holographic orb appears on the table.

“Welcome back, Captain Rogers” Jarvis greets. “I know I speak for everyone when I say that you're a sight for sore eyes”

“Thanks, Jarvis. It's good to be back”

“Since the Chimera's near-crash into Manhattan, the situation has become dire” Jarvis informs them. “I fear A.I.M will use this as an opportunity to ramp up their persecution of all the inhumans”

“We can't let that happen” Steve counters. “The world needs the Avengers, now more than ever” Steve turns to face his team.

“Then we must start hitting A.I.M bases with vigour,” Svana tells him. “And as quick as we can to get the inhumans out and safe”

“She's right” Natasha agrees. “We can't let them have time to lock everything down...” Natasha and Svana share a look, Svana smiles and nods at her.

“Work with Dr Pym and the Resistance, both of you” Steve offers. “Get locations...as many as you can” Svana nods and she and Natasha leave the command deck. “Tony...” Steve starts.

“I'm already working on something” Tony stops him. “I got us covered” Steve raises an eyebrow but doesn't question. Thor moves closer to Bruce.

“I wished to ask if you understand Asgardian pregnancies for Svana....” Thor tells Bruce who nods.

“I do, she already told me that it's different for you guys” Thor nods.

“It is much faster in comparison to you mortals” He explains.

“Faster?” Steve asks, Bruce and Thor look around to find Kamala, Tony, and Steve watching them.

“Ah, yeah” Bruce answers. “It is about 3 months...instead of 9”

“Wow” Tony comments. “So...she really doesn't have very long to deal with this...”

“She has as much time as she would have as an Asgardian” Bruce counters. “This isn't news to her”

“But it is to you” Steve counters. “How are you doing with all of this?”

“Well, five years ago I thought I had lost her forever, now we're having a child...” Bruce shrugs. “I'm okay with it”

“I would be honoured” Thor argues, Bruce frowns at him.

“To be with a goddess?” Bruce counters. “Of course I am”

“No, that she is having your child at all” Thor argues. “Asgardian women only ever get pregnant twice,” Thor tells them. “We live for thousands of years, if we were capable of it, we would produce offspring.....many, many, many times....our physiology limits our females to only two pregnancies in their lifetime....” Thor looks at Bruce. “Becoming with child is a very big thing for Asgardian women....usually they are married and have been for a few years before even considering....” Thor notes Bruce's expression. “Not that this is any less important or special” Thor offers and then hurries away.

“You okay?” Tony asks. “Freaking out yet?”

“Now I am” Bruce answers. “She didn't tell me how important this was for her”

“She was probably trying not to upset you” Steve offers. Bruce nods a little and shakes his head. He had no idea how much getting pregnant meant for her. That she literally only has two chances at this in her entire lifetime. And she had no choice in this one.

….......

Svana rests her chin on her knee as she types at Bruce's computer in their room, she is reading the data that Pym and Natasha send to her, thankfully they have 'dumbed' it down for her otherwise she never would have understood it. Bruce sits on the edge of the bed, watching her work. It's a strange turn around. Her being at the computer and him on the bed. He shakes his head a little and lets out a breath.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He asks, she hums and glances at him.

“About what?”

“That you will only become pregnant twice” She sighs.

“Thor told you” She points out and drops her leg. “It wasn't something you have to worry about” She assures him. “It is just a way to control our numbers....you have that saying here....breeding like ferrets” Bruce smiles a little and looks down.

“Rabbits, but close” He corrects her, she shrugs slightly.

“Asgardian numbers would swell to levels that Asgard could not house, could not cope with....our physiology evolved to keep us from becoming overpopulated....” She explains.

“Does it not upset you that this is how it is happening?” He asks her. “That this is...”

“Bruce” She whispers. “I cannot change this” She reminds him. “What is the use in getting upset over it?” He shrugs a little and lets out a breath.

“I just wish you'd told me how important this is to you...” He counters.

“Of course it is important to me” She stops him. “This isn't some random thing....this is **our** child” She stands and moves closer to him. “That is the important part of this” She takes his hand and sets it over her abdomen. He closes his eyes. “That it is you and me and them...together....” He stands and touches her face. “That is the most important thing to me” She promises him. He lets out a breath and nods.

“That is important to me too” He assures her. “That we are together, that we do this together....you are right, that is the most important thing”


	60. Chapter Fifty-Eight

Three weeks. Three long weeks of hitting A.I.M base after A.I.M base and labs and prisons. The Resistance and the Avengers with SHIELD working together prove to be a very formidable team. But it does leave certain members of the Avengers exhausted. Specifically a pregnant member. Svana is showing now too, which means that the bad guys know she is pregnant. And target her more than the others. She is technically just over 4 months along now, even if it has been only just over 4 weeks for her. It is just the way it is working out. Bruce has actually gotten a little excited recently as soon they will be able to scan for the sex of the baby. Svana has stated that she doesn't care either way what it is, and Bruce believes her, but he is hoping for a girl. A girl won't end up like him or his father, a girl would be sweet and....cute. He has also been assured that the baby will not be born with Asgardian powers, he had worried for a few days about whether or not they will be chasing around a toddler that can shoot lightning out of its fingertips or....cosmic energy or whatever. According to Thor and Svana, the powers don't kick in until later into childhood, though there will be clues as to the nature of the powers as they grow.

Bruce absentmindedly taps his fingers against his keyboard, his mind on Svana, as it usually is. She is off taking out an A.I.M prison again with Natasha. He glances at the doorway of their bedroom as Svana shuffles in, she hasn't even changed out of her suit but she looks tired.

"Hey" He greets, she hums back at him.

"Urgh" She complains falling face-first onto the bed, Bruce smiles a little. He knows she must be exhausted.

"Are you alright?" He asks her, she turns onto her back and lets out a breath.

"I am to have a nap then we have another prison" She answers into a yawn. "To infiltrate" She finishes softly.

"You need to get more than a nap" He argues as he moves towards her.

"If we stop, it gives them time to adjust," She tells him. "The inhumans....they do not have time for us to rest" He takes her face in his hands and she closes her eyes.

"You are exhausted" He argues. "Someone else can go with Nat on the next run" She grumbles a little but she's really too tired to argue. He kisses her forehead and she hums softly. "You are no good to those inhumans if you burn yourself out...I am a doctor, don't make me put you on bed rest"

"Not a medical doctor" She counters with a small smile. He chuckles and kisses her softly.

"Sleep..." He whispers against her lips. She hums and then flops backwards onto the bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

..........

Svana brushes her hair back from her face as she sits up in bed, Bruce next to her, leaning back against the headboard as he reads his book. He hadn't left her side whilst she slept. Keeping an eye on her, making sure she does not _sneak_ out to run off on some mission with Natasha. It is half his child she is carrying and he is going to make sure she looks after herself and it.

"Svana" He starts, she rests her cheek on her knee to look at him. "I was hoping to go somewhere, just you and me," He tells her, she raises an eyebrow at him. "There is someone we haven't told about..." He touches her bump, she covers his hand. "And I need to do this..."

"Then I am with you" She assures him. "Wherever you wish to go"

...............

Bruce holds to Svana's hand as they head into a cemetery in Manhattan, both of them have made sure that enough of their appearance has been hidden, Svana has glasses over her eyes to hide the glow, her hair tied back and braided. She is too unique in appearance that they will be spotted. She looks at him sadly when she realises who they are here to see. She touches Bruce's arm and loops her own with it as they approach the gravestone for Rebecca Banner.

"Bruce" She whispers, he nods and looks at her.

"I urm...wanted to tell her about...the baby" He admits. She kisses his cheek and smiles at him.

"So tell her," She tells him warmly. "I am sure she has missed you" Bruce touches her cheek and nods before walking towards his mother's gravestone. Svana hangs back, giving him a moment with his mother alone. She knows how much his mother meant to him. A bright light in the darkness of his childhood. She knows how much it hurt him when she was killed. Knows how much he misses her. She cannot imagine what life would be like if she ever lost her own mother. Frigga means everything to Svana and Thor. Bruce moves back to Svana, his fingers brushing away a few stray tears on his cheek. He always gets upset thinking about and visiting his mother. “Are you alright?” She asks him, he hums and nods.

“I like to think she'd be excited” He admits as he takes her hand, threading his fingers with hers, raising them to his lips. “She would have been a wonderful grandmother” He adds and gives her a sad smile. She squeezes his hand and steps closer to him.

“From what you have told me of her...I am inclined to agree” She assures him. “We will make sure that they know who she is” She adds softly. He lets out a breath and nods.


	61. Chapter Fifty-Nine

Bruce can't help but smile as he and Svana drive back to their transport back onto the Chimera, one of the larger SHIELD jets to take the RV back. Bruce had wanted to take the RV instead of the quinjet, he didn't want to draw attention to himself or to her. This drive back, it is something very soft considering the state of the world, but it's been a long time since they have both had time to themselves, even just a tiny moment driving. There is some really, really cheesy pop song playing on his RV radio. She chuckles and touches the dial.

“This song is ridiculous” She comments, Bruce hums in agreement.

“I have yet to find any Earth music that you actually like” He counters, she looks at him and shrugs.

“It is difficult to like music that makes my ears wish to bleed” She admits, he snorts and laughs a little. “I think I am just tuned differently because of my connection to the cosmos...I hear things differently”

“That makes sense” He agrees, his eyes just watching her as she lets out a breath, curling up in that passenger chair, despite her height, looking tiny. He smiles and lets out a breath, nodding to himself. “Marry me” He states, she turns to him, her eyes wide. “I know that I probably have a list a mile long of things that I would have to do for Asgard, to prove that I am worthy of marrying its princess.........but I will do them, all of them....because I know where my future lies...and it is with you, and our child...for however long that is, Svana....” She watches him sadly, her eyes shifting between awe and grief. Asgard and its politics are complicated. She takes a deep breath, to answer him.

…........

Bruce and Svana walk onto the command deck, hand in hand. Still wearing their 'disguises', to find the rest of the Avengers already gathered there together. Svana had just wanted to check on the whole Woken thing, as there has been no news in weeks and Thor was getting itchy. They both are. Because there is still something bothering her about that.

“What's going on?” Bruce asks as he peers around the command deck, the Avengers all gathered around the war table.

“We officially took out the last A.I.M inhuman prison” Natasha answers. “But the Resistance camps are having trouble communicating” Steve then nods to the war table as Maria Hill appears on the video call. Svana and Bruce moving closer to take part in the conversation.

“Commander Hill” Steve greets. “A.I.M has been spreading their lies about the Resistance for way too long. It has to stop. It's time we replace their poisonous lies with the truth”

“But their satellite array is vast” Maria counters. “As long as that network is in place they'll control the narrative”

“Jarvis has identified several A.I.M satellite hubs that control their communications” Steve adds.

“I see what you're thinking” Maria clocks on. “If we can take one out, their network would collapse. At least for a few hours”

“We'd be able to send messages to the entire resistance” Kamala points out.

“Temporarily” Steve corrects. “So we'll have to make every word we broadcast count”

“We don't have any weapons strong enough to take out a satellite” Hill reminds them. Steve looks at Svana who raises an eyebrow back at him.

“Actually...we do” He corrects. “Star?” He asks her. “Can you....” She hums and nods.

“Aye,” She agrees and swallows slightly. “Excuse me for just a moment” She then turns around and leaves the command deck. Steve looks at Bruce for an explanation.

“It's morning sickness” Bruce informs him. “She'll be okay”

“Is she up to this?” Steve asks

“My sister does not quake with a little.....” Thor pauses trying to find the right word.

“Vomit?” Natasha offers, Thor hums a little and then nods.

“Aye. My mother was riding into battle one week before Svana and I were born” He adds. “A little _vomit_ will not halt Svana”

“One week?” Tony asks. “Come on...” He teases.

“They had her armour adjusted for her.... _bumb_ ” Thor points out. “Father was very impressed...” Bruce smiles a little, can completely understand that. He is impressed, every day, by Svana. Pregnant or not. She is a very impressive woman.

…..........

Tony stands in front of Svana who watches him as he attaches a camera to her suit. They all want to watch the satellite go up. A great big up yours to A.I.M and they all want to see it happen.

“You hit that thing with everything you have,” Tony tells her, she hums and nods.

“I know what is at stake here” She assures him and touches her tiny bump. “I am fighting for their future now. They are of Asgard **_and_** of Earth....this is their home as much as Asgard is.....and I will make it one worthy of them” Tony smiles at her and nods. Svana would do anything for Earth, even before this baby, now she just has more of a reason to do so. “A.I.M cannot be allowed to continue....” Tony pats her arm and nods.

“Yeah, I know” He agrees with her. “We just want to watch it explode into a million tiny pieces”

“That...I can accomplish” She offers and then kisses his cheek before she backs up and takes off into flight. Tony lets out a breath and smiles.

“Jealous, Banner?” Tony asks, Bruce snorts in his comms.

“Not even a little” Bruce answers. “You are so not her type” Tony laughs.

…...........

Bruce folds his arms over his chest as he watches the camera feed from Svana's suit as she flies through the atmosphere towards the satellite. He is trying not to let his worry show. He knows...he knows he doesn't have to worry, but he does, he thinks he always will worry.

“This is going to be so sweet” Tony states and then holds out the bag of popcorn to the others around the war table. “Popcorn?” he asks, Steve gives him a look back. “It's butter, your favourite” Tony teases and shakes the bag at Steve who actually seriously considers taking a handful before turning away. Tony shrugs and takes some popcorn for himself. “She looks good” Tony states with a nod, he hums a little as he watches Svana's reflection via the video as she moves around the satellite. “Hot...” Bruce turns and gives him a look. “What?” Tony asks. “Now I've got to shut it down?” Bruce gives him a look back. “Urgh, fine...shouldn't have such a hot baby momma” He grumbles to himself. “If I'm not allowed to comment on it, so unfair” Bruce lets a breath out through his nose.

“Are you ready?” Svana asks.

“Whenever you are” Steve assure her, she hums and holds out her hands, letting loose Starbursts over the satellite as she flies over it, exploding every inch of it. And it is every bit as satisfying as they expected it to be.

“The network is down” Jarvis informs them.

“Jarvis, broadcast this message” Steve starts.

“Certainly, sir” Jarvis assures him.

“This is Captain America” Steve starts. “To anyone out there resisting the tyranny of A.I.M, to everyone who's scared or doesn't know where to turn....the Avengers are back and we won't let you down again.” Steve takes a deep breath. “End message” He finishes. “Good job, Star....” He tells Svana warmly. “Come on home”

“With pleasure” She assures him. The video shows her turning around and heading back to Earth.


	62. Chapter Sixty

Svana lays on her back, her hair flowing off the edge of the bed as she uses her powers to project an image of the universe on the ceiling above her. Bruce lays at her side, eyes watching the cosmos shift with her powers. Bruce loves this side of her powers, the beautiful side, the creation side. It is not very often that Svana gets to show this side, even before the disbanding. She reserves these powers for private moments. For when she is feeling homesick. She wiggles her fingers and out of her powers, Asgard is projected on the ceiling. She doesn't get homesick very often, but she is likely feeling so because of her pregnancy.

“Captain Rogers is asking for all Avengers to gather on the Command Deck,” Jarvis tells them. Bruce raises an eyebrow, Svana shrugs in response. She has no idea either.

“Just when you think you have a moment of peace...” Bruce comments as he sits up. Svana hums a little and watches him as he finds a shirt to pull on.

“Do you think we should inform the others?” She asks as she sits up, Bruce looks at her, frowns. “About...”

“That you are pregnant?” He asks. “Because I am sure they already know that” She smiles and shakes her head.

“No...that you asked me to marry you”

“Oh” He shrugs a little and looks down. “I hadn't thought about it...I mean yeah, eventually....” He pulls on his shirt. “Whether....now is the right time....” He hums a little thoughtful, Svana stands from the bed and moves to him.

“What if we were to wait until A.I.M has been dealt with or....the baby arrives, whichever happens first” She offers, he nods and looks at her.

….........

The doors open to the command deck as Bruce and Svana approach it. heading inside they find everyone else already gathered, Steve glances at them from his post.

“What's going on?” Bruce asks, threading his fingers with Svana's at his side.

“Breaking news,” He tells them and then nods at the war table, where a news story is playing out on the holo-screen. Svana takes a deep breath and walks closer with Bruce.

“Fellow Americas. We're here where protestors have gathered in response to a nationwide threat, to our freedom. This morning, the heads of all major military agencies were held under duress by A.I.M's new Adaptoids. Panic erupted when many awoke to large A.I.M gunships hovering above our major cities. As the military begins to mobilize, a tense stand-off has gripped the nature” Phil Sheldon reports.

“Of course, that's my tech” Tony comments. “That....is my cloaking tech”

“Wait a minute” Phil gains their attention again. “Something's happening...” People begin to scream with terror on the screen, an A.I.M ship over the city.

“Sir, I'm receiving a distress call from a Resistance sanctuary in New York” Jarvis informs them.

“A.I.M's trying to draw us out” Tony points out. “If we rescue them, it'll look like we're attacking...”

“It doesn't matter” Steve stops Tony. “What it looks like” Steve turns to face the other Avengers. “We see someone who needs help...and we help.” Svana smiles warmly, glad that they are back to being Avengers and doing what Avengers do. This is what she has missed. This is what makes her happy. Saving people. Protecting the humans. “So you do what you need to do. We're leaving at dawn” Steve then walks off the command deck, Thor and Svana share a look, both knowing that this is going to be, or at least it is going to lead them to, a big fight. This could be it. The end of their fight. The end of A.I.M. Svana hopes so. She wants to bring her child into a peaceful world. She knows it is a long shot. She knows that her life has shown her that there is always going to be something or someone to fight.

…........

Svana stands on the deck of the Chimera, the wind flowing through her hair. She has nothing to do to prepare for this fight. Not in the way that the others do. At her side, Thor glances at her and then out at the view. The two of them just standing there together. She shifts to the side, closer to him. Thor's arm wrapping around her shoulder. She lets out a breath and glances at him. They share a look. He kisses her head before he pulls back. The two of them watching the sun beginning to rise.

“It is time” Thor states, she hums in agreement. "Are you ready?" 

"Always, brother" She assures him, they share a look, Thor then laughs and nods. 

"Aye....always" He agrees. 


	63. Chapter Sixty-One

It's a little cramped on the jet now, with all the Avengers and Kamala wedged in but they make it work for them. They have to make it work. This is their fight. That means all of them are fighting. All of them have something to prove to themselves. That the Avengers are still needed. That they are still capable of being there when bad stuff happens. They need to prove it to the world as much as they need to prove it to themselves.

“Alright” Natasha starts. “What's the plan?”

“Not sure there's any chance of us getting into the city undetected” Steve points out, his eyes scanning over each Avenger gathered on the quinjet. All of them ready for the fight.

“Yeah, pretty sure you rising from the dead is gonna attract attention” Tony agrees, teasing.

“Then we give them something to draw their attention” Steve counters. “Like maybe....a pair of children of Odin” Steve looks at Thor who smirks. “Star” Steve looks at her. “Think you can give us a blanket force-field?” She nods.

“Yes,” She answers and then looks at Thor. “Thor can fuse his lightning to it....”

“Haha, yes!” Thor laughs. “I will bring the lightning, Captain” He assures Steve. “They won't even see you on the ground” Thor adds as the jet lands on the dock.

“We're being hailed, sir” Jarvis informs them as the Avengers leave the jet.

“Patch them through” Steve counters.

“ _Hello? Anyone out there? They found us. They say we need to be cured but we know what that means...please.....someone...”_ A voice begs down the coms line.

“ _What's this? Someone found a radio. Don't worry, you'll all be cured soon”_

“Jarvis” Steve starts. “Can you get a location?”

“Right away, sir” Jarvis answers. “I've traced the call back to an apartment in the evacuation zone”

“I don't get it” Steve admits. “Why are they evacuating?”

“Because of us” Kamala answers. “Inhumans. To them...we're a disease”

“A.I.M has people believing they're dangerous” Natasha adds. “It's only gotten worse over the years”

“We are here to put that right” Svana counters as she places her hand on Kamala's shoulder, Kamala nods in agreement, she looks up at Svana who smiles reassuringly at her as Hulk lingers at Svana's back.

…...........

Hulk covers Svana's back as she blasts at the locks on the containment unit holding inhuman prisoners. She is that only one that can get through the locks fast. Yes, Tony could hack them, yes, Steve could use his shield, but all of that takes time. She just gives them a quick starburst and bam. Done.

“This one is free” Svana states into her coms.

“Thank you,” The inhuman tells Svana who smiles and covers him as he moves to cover. Svana moves on to the next containment unit, quickly unlocking it.

“Another one” Svana states as she looks at the inhuman in the cell. The young woman appears terrified.

“Please, they've been searching the city for inhumans. Our friends were on the way to the safehouse” She tells Svana.

“We will find them” Svana assures her. “Go now. Find safety” She motions to the other inhuman in cover.

“We better hurry” Natasha warns. “Don't know how many of these guys are out there”

“I've located another containment cell” Jarvis informs them.

“How could we let this happen?” Steve asks sadly.

“We have a chance to stop them now” Natasha assures him.

“Dr Pym is sending agents to escort the survivors out of the city” Jarvis informs them. “He's alerted them but they're trapped inside. Forwarding the code to the safehouse entrance.”

“That flying thing is heading right for it” Natasha points out. “Patrol must have found it”

“Good thing some of us can fly” Thor states.

“We have to get them out of there” Steve points out.

…...........

The Avengers hurry through the city, clearing out A.I.M men and members of the Watchdog group, freeing and protecting inhumans as they go off in search of the safehouse.

“Safehouse is nearby” Natasha informs them as they get closer to the location of the inhuman safehouse.

“I'm picking up something in the atmosphere” Jarvis claims. “A derivative of Terrigen, but I've never seen anything like it”

“Are we in danger here?” Steve asks.

“Aren't we always?” Natasha counters with a small smirk.

“True” Steve agrees and then opens the door to the safehouse. They find a group of inhumans cowering inside. Steve looks at them sadly, hates that this is their life.

“Avengers! Come on!” The inhuman states, waving them into the safehouse. One by one they make it through the door which then closes behind them. “Glad you're here,” The inhuman tells them.

“Come on” Steve counters. “We're getting you out of here and the city”

“We can't” The inhuman argues. “They have this thing hunting inhumans. We tried to sneak out, but they have eyes everywhere”

“We'll take care of the Watchdogs” Steve assures them. “Don't worry”

“Not them. That thing in the sky” There is a loud noise from outside of the safehouse. “It's here”

“Stay down until the Resistance comes for you,” Steve tells them and then turns to the Avengers. “Thor. Star. Tony. Looks like we're going to need some air support on this one”

“Whatever this new threat is” Thor starts. “We will meet it in the sky!”

“Terrigen levels rising” Jarvis warns.

“Activate respirators” Steve orders of the Avengers. Svana takes one offered by Natasha and pulls it over her mouth and nose. Her suit doesn't really have pockets to store things in, but Natasha's does. Natasha pulls on her own mask as she hands another to Thor who pulls it up over his face, the other Avengers following suit before they head outside, just in time to watch some form of A.I.M jet is dispensing a green gas as it flies over the safe house.

“That machine is the source of the altered Terrigen” Jarvis states. Steve looks at Thor, Svana, and Tony, he nods. The three of them then take to the sky. “It's been genetically modified to seek out the presence of the inhuman gene and....eliminate the host”

“It's killing inhumans?” Natasha asks.

“Not for long” Steve counters and then looks around noting the foot soldiers. “We have to clear out these guys...” He adjusts his shield. “Whilst Thor, Star, and Tony concentrate on the ship”

….....

The Avengers fight as a team, for the first time in five years they are all together and working as one. Yes, they have been 'all together' for weeks, but they had all been going on missions in little groups. This is their first big one. A team again.

“Take out the cannons” Natasha states as she rolls out of the way of a laser blast from one of them. Tony aims his rockets to target the cannons on the warship and takes out a line of them before flying around to the other side to take those ones out as well. He barrel-rolls over Svana as she dives to fire at some foot soldiers.

“Star, it's got a weak spot” Tony informs her as they fly around the jet. “Those vents on its side....”

“I see them” She agrees and then lets loose her starbursts on the vents as she dodges gunfire from below. Tony lands and aids his comrades on the ground, and clears the way for Svana above them. Svana runs a blast of energy along the belly of the ship and then up around the head.

“It's coming down!” Tony shouts. And it is coming right for them. Of course, it is. Svana drops down in the centre of them and throws her hand up, a force-field dome erupting around them all. The debris from the falling ship hits the force-field and then rains down around them. What is left of the warship brushes over the top of the field, sending Svana to a knee as it pushes against her powers. She pushes upwards with her hand and groans slightly. The Avengers turn to watch as the ship crashes into the docks. Destroyed.

“All clear” Steve assures Svana who stands and drops the field. “What is this thing?” He asks as he moves closer to the downed ship.

“Let's get its black box back to the Chimera” Tony adds. “I'll do some digging”


	64. Chapter Sixty-Two

The Avengers don't even change out of their suits, they just head to the command deck to get this sorted. It needs to end now. Too many lives changed and lost. Too much damage. Just too much. Tony stands in front of the computer as he types away, the others all waiting close by on baited breath.

“Jarvis, I've uploaded the warships transmitter database. Trace launch location” Tony tells the AI.

“Re-tracing flight path” Jarvis counters.

“That Dark Terrigen” Kamala starts. “Tarleton wants to kill us all. We have to do something” She begs.

“He can't cure the inhumans, so he's going to take them all out” Bruce agrees.

“And this is just the beginning” Steve adds.

“Sir?” Jarvis asks.

“What've we got?”

“According to the flight path, the machine originated from the San Francisco Bay” Jarvis answers.

“No, that's not possible” Natasha argues. “I flew over that area dozens of times after A-Day”

“Perhaps this is a ruse” Thor offers. “They mean to throw us off course”

“Unlikely” Jarvis states. “Residual radiation and mineral deposits on the wreckage confirms the craft has been in the Bay area recently”

“Then how did no one see it?” Natasha asks.

“It is hidden” Svana answers, they look at her.

“She's right....It's cloaked” Tony agrees with a nod.

“A quarantine. No aircraft, no ships in or out” Bruce adds.

“Hiding in plain sight” Natasha offers.

“Exactly” Tony nods and nudges Svana giving her a smile. All that worry about her intelligence, and she got there first.

“Sir, I've just intercepted a signal” Jarvis informs them, they all turn to the map to watch a load of red dots spreading out from the San Francisco Bay.

“Warships” Tony states. “Hundreds of them deploying out of San Francisco”

“No, no...they'll kill thousands if we don't stop them” Kamala warns, getting upset. Steve leans closer to her, a hand on her arm.

“Then we go to the source. And shut it down!” He assures her and then turns to look at the Avengers. “Jarvis? Plot a course to San Francisco”

“At once, Captain”

“Okay, well, if we're going into battle with our big headed friend's death fortress, robot army, and the flotilla of warships” Tony starts as he moves to stand beside Steve. “We might as well look good doing it, right?” They all give Tony a look as he backs out of the command deck. Bruce touches Svana's arm, the two of them sharing a look before Svana looks at Kamala who appears nervous, Svana approaches her and smiles softly at her.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, it's just...” Kamala starts to answer but stops, shrugs instead. “Scared” She admits, Svana nods.

“Yes” She agrees. “As am I” Kamala looks at her surprised. “Anyone that tells you that they are not....Is lying” Svana takes Kamala's arms in her hands and gives her a warm smile. “You've been very brave, Kamala Khan.” Svana tells her. “But we may all have to be braver.”

…........

Svana turns slightly to admire the adjustments Tony has made to her suit. It is her original suit, but...sharper. Sharper lines. Sharper purple. With a little extra protection around her middle. Trousers now instead of her skirt but she actually rather likes it. He even managed to get her belt buckle back from Steve's statue and it now sits as against her chest. It's more mature. A new look for her.

“Here” Bruce states behind her, holding a dark purple piece of fabric, almost black actually. Svana raises an eyebrow at him, Bruce unfolds the fabric to reveal that it is a cloak.

“A cloak?” She asks him, he nods and moves around her to attach the cloak to her suit. “I have not used a cloak in ages”

“I know” He answers. “Not since your last one was destroyed” She threads the fabric through her fingers and smiles. “Tony assures me that this one is actually fire proof” He buckles the second corner of the cloak into place and she turns to face him, drawing the fabric up at the side a little.

“I have missed having a cloak” She admits.

“I know” He agrees, she steps closer to him.

“Bruce” She starts. “This battle...”

“It's going to be hard” He finishes for her, because he knows, they both know. “Just be careful”

“If you are” She touches his cheek and he nods.

….........

The hanger doors open and the Avengers step out, each one now dressed in their new Stark-built armours and suits. Even Hulk got some new armoured shorts. They look like a team. They look like warriors. Hulk looks at Svana who glances back at him, the two of them sharing a warm look. He likes the new suit on her too. And he always liked the cloak before she lost her last one to one of Tony's lasers. 

“Wait....” Kamala starts. “Aren't you going to say the thing?” She asks Steve who glances at her.

“What?” Steve counters.

“You know....'Avengers Assemble!'” Kamala answers in a faux Captain America voice. Tony smirks and shakes his head amused. Svana chuckles and folds her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, we don't really say that” Tony points out.

“Just be cool, kid” Natasha teases.

“Got it” Kamala assures her as they all stand there, in semi-superhero poses, the quinjet lowering its ramp towards them.


	65. Chapter Sixty-Three

Steve looks out the jet window as it flies through what is left of San Francisco, not there is much, it is utterly destroyed, buildings falling and decrepit. A city no more. There cannot be anyone living down there. Five years is a long time for a city to be lost. He lets out a breath.

“Jarvis?” Steve asks as he turns to the Avengers gathered on the jet. “Do you have the fortress?” He moves to where Natasha and Svana are sat at the controls, Tony and Kamala behind them. Thor slightly back and Hulk at the rear.

“Mapping radiation signatures...now” Jarvis answers. An outline of the base in the Bay appears on the windshield. Tony whistles in awe as he scans over it.

“Georgie Boy sure has been busy”

“They're right on top of your heat signal, Cap” Natasha informs Steve. “That must be the source of A.I.M's Terrigen”

“Nat, take us down” Steve counters, Natasha nods and does just that with the jet.

…..........

Hulk drops down onto the helipad of the base below, Tony, Thor, and Svana floating down to join him. Behind them, Steve drops down. The five of them ready for whatever they are about to face. Svana drops to her feet, Hulk turning to look at her, worry in his eyes. She touches his arm and smiles up at him. She knows she has to be careful. But she is strong. He is strong. Their combined genetics will be stronger. Plus her suit is armoured to protect their child.

“Thor, Star, Tony” Steve starts. “Knock out as many of those generators as you can. We stop that signal, we stop those warships. Hulk, clear a path” Svana, Tony and Thor take off, heading towards the generator locations scattered around the outside of the base as Hulk charges onward, Steve at his back, following what will be a line of destruction.

…...........

Svana hovers above one of the generators, a force field around herself as A.I.M men below open fire. She holds down her hands, charging a starburst in her hand before unleashing it on the generator which explodes upon impact. Close by, another explodes as lightning strikes it.

“Bam!” Tony cheers in the comms. “A.I.M's down another hangar....or three” He flies around Svana as she heads towards another generator, she smiles a little. Because she had forgotten how much fun this is. Working with her friends to defeat evil. This is what she was meant for.

“Pace yourself, Stark” Thor warns.

“Hey, some people don't have a thousand years of blowing stuff up to look forward to, Rapunzel” Tony counters.

“Ah, he missed you, Thor” Natasha teases.

“Feels like only yesterday we were all together like this” Steve admits.

“Still bringing the dad jokes, Cap...Okay,” Tony counters with a smirk. Svana lays down some starbursts as she flies over another generator.

….......

“More generators down” Thor informs as flies away from another generator, his eyes watching Svana blow up another. On a platform close by, Hulk and Steve attempt to take down a significant number of A.I.M agents and robots.

“No sign of the other inhumans” Kamala adds.

“Have some faith” Svana assures her. “They have to be around here somewhere”

“I was wondering when my old friends would make their appearance” Tarleton's voice states, echoing around them. “Brings a tear to my eye to see you all together again. You're making this easy for me, offering yourselves up for the slaughter.”

“What the hell is this?” Steve asks.

“Lemme guess” Tony starts. “Robots glowing purple?”

“Tarleton?” Steve counters.

“Yeah, he can control units remotely...take those out first” Tony answers.

“Hulk, take 'em out!” Steve motions to a group of purple robots. Hulk roars and jumps after them, Steve following after him. “You're time's up, George. I'm coming for you”

“Optimistic to the end” Tarleton points out. “You'll die with a smile on your face”

“Avengers, on me!!” Steve orders.

“Bet they wished they had a gamma monster on their team” Tony teases as he, Svana, and Thor fly towards Steve and Hulk's location.

“Uh, they do” Kamala reminds them. “Abomination”

“But is he house-trained?” Tony asks as he flies onto another generator. 


	66. Chapter Sixty-Four

Steve and Hulk land inside of the base, where a television screen shows Phil Sheldon, in a breaking news report. Steve sets his shield against his arm as he watches it.

“The gunships are emitting a strange dark mist” Phil's voice states. Steve moving closer to the screen to get a closer look, the camera showing the ships dispensing the mist over crowds of people on the street.

“What is this?” Steve asks.

“People everywhere are starting to panic! They're running around and screaming...” The report continues. “Some seem affected by the mist. It's...It's like it's triggering something inside of them” Phil and the cameraman start to duck amongst the chaos, the mist passing along the street. “I can't believe it...A.I.M is firing on the AirForce!” Phil starts to cough from the mist. “Let's get out of here...run!” The screen fizzles to as purple energy wraps around it.

“Captain Rogers” Tarleton's voice states and then his image appears on the screen. “We told ourselves Terrigen was going to change the world”

“I know” Steve agrees. “We made a mistake, George”

“Don't call me that” Tarleton snaps. “George failed. M.O.D.O.K won't. We can't cure them or what we've become”

“What are you saying?”

“Power cannot be controlled” Tarleton answers. “I know that now. It has to be destroyed”

“No” Steve argues, firmly. 

“Our sacrifice will be remembered, Captain” Steve then uses his shield to smash the screen.

“I am guessing you all caught that,” Steve asks into his coms.

“Let's take out that signal tower” Natasha offers.

“And his face!” Kamala adds.

“I'm with her” Tony agrees.

“As am I” Thor is next to agree, he looks at Svana who nods in agreement.

“Let us...Kick the butt” She adds, Tony snorts and tries hard not to laugh. Steve smiles and then looks at Hulk.

“Big guy?” He asks, Hulk roars in agreement.

“Star” Hulk voices, Steve doesn't need more than that to understand where Hulk stands. With Svana.

“We can't get to the last transmitter in the Quinjet” Natasha points out. “Too much cover fire...”

“I could cover the quinjet in a force field” Svana offers.

“We got this” Steve counters. “The door ahead leads to the transmitter's base, just continue taking out the generators...” Hulk smashes his way through the door and then jumps out. “I'll follow Hulk's lead and try not to fall to my death”

“Good plan” Natasha agrees. “Give me a second, accessing the system” She adds as Hulk and Steve drop onto a platform in front of the transmitter's tower. They are almost instantly surrounded.

“Get that door open” Steve pushes.

“On it. Keep an eye on its force field generators. When they pulse yellow. Take them out” Natasha counters.

“Kill Captain Rogers” Tarleton's voice orders of his troops as Steve and Hulk fight off the force there for them. “Without him, they'll crumble” Hulk makes a series of grumbling and grunting noises.

“Hey, I think I understood that” Kamala teases.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa..” Tony teases. “Hulk, there is a teenager on this channel, watch your mouth”

“This is futile, Captain” Tarleton continues. “You're leading your people to their death, as they once led you to yours. And for what? None of your adoring fans will know you died for them”

“Sheesh. He's really got the whole villain monologue thing down, doesn't he?” Tony asks.

“Five years of practice” Kamala counters.

“She's starting to sound like you, Stark” Thor offers. Svana snorts slightly.

“We will work on that” She assures the others as she blasts a few jet pack-wearing agents.

“These jet pack guys annoying anyone else?” Tony asks as he takes out a few of the hovering men too.

“They kinda remind me of another flying suit of armour” Natasha answers.

“Oh, how dare you talk about Thor like that” Tony scolds her with a smirk.

“I can't believe I am fighting with the Avengers” Kamala slips in.

“Nat, I'm not seeing any yellow force field generators” Steve points out.

“They will be by the door, if you'd give me a minute” Natasha counters.

“I guess a five-year nap makes a man impatient” Tony states as he dodges one of Svana's starburts, it hits one of those annoying jet pack-wearing agents behind him.

“The Captain has high expectations for all of us. We shall exceed them” Thor boasts and shares a smirk with Svana who rolls her eyes fondly, she's had time to get used to Thor and his ways in battle. And she has rather missed fighting at his side.

“See” Steve agrees. “Someone's got the right attitude”

“I've opened the force field generators, Cap” Natasha points out as the force fields lower. “Take out that shield”

“Thanks, Nat” Steve hurries towards the generators and begins smashing with his shield until the field drops. “The defence field is down, Nat. How's that door coming?”

“Hard to hack and fight at the same time. Are you not having fun?” She counters. Behind Steve and Hulk, a platform rises to meet the two of them.

“Do you see what I'm seeing?” Steve asks.

“Those adaptoids” Kamala points out. “They've got inhuman powers”

“I see them” Natasha assures her. “We've got our job, kid. Let Cap do his” Svana, Thor, and Tony land on the platform with Steve and Hulk to aid them in the fight against the adaptoids.

“Reason much guide our future now” Tarleton informs them. “The time for heroes is over”

“Is the bobble-head still talking? Really?” Tony asks as he and Svana take on one of the adaptoids. Thor and Hulk taking on the other whilst Steve takes out any of the little robots running around.

“Widow, did you see that?” Kamala asks.

“Sure did” Natasha answers.

“I was like...BAM. You're history, buddy”

“Kamala” Natasha scolds a little.

“I know. I know...Focus” Kamala agrees.

“Hey, I saw” Tony offers warmer. “And I thought you were awesome”

“Thanks!”

“Yeah, you were kinda awesome” Natasha agrees, just as the last adaptoid falls. And they are all out of breath. Even Svana and Thor. She hates fighting adaptoids. She does not mind a challenge, but that goes beyond anything she has faced in battle before. Behind them, a large dreadbot lands on the platform. They all turn to face it.

“Looks like the gloves are off now,” Steve tells them.

“Were they ever on?” Kamala asks.

“Keep them busy. I've almost got the door” Natasha informs them.

“Forget that” Svana argues and turns heading straight for the door, her fists erupting with energy. “We are running out of time” She holds her fists forward and then throws out a huge starburst at the door. It explodes inward. She turns and looks at Steve. “Go,” She tells Steve. “We have that thing”

“Are you sure?” He asks her, but it is directed at the four of them.

“She's right” Tony answers. “The longer we are fighting out here, the longer the civilians on the ground suffer, we can handle one bot...just bring down that transmitter” Steve nods and then heads inside. Svana moves to join Thor, Tony, and Hulk. The four of them facing off against the dreadbot. Svana holds out her hand behind her and wraps a force field around the hole she made in the door, making sure no one can follow Steve.

“I'm in some power conduit room. Probably for the last transmitter. Everything's electrified” Steve informs them as the four of them dive into the fight against the dreadbot.

“Look for failsafe switches” Natasha informs him. “A.I.M's gotta have a way to shut things down for repairs”

“There's something wrong” Kamala points out. “We should've spotted inhumans by now”

“Think about how high-security the last prison was. A.I.M's not gonna give them up that easy” Natasha informs her.

“But we can't free them until we know A.I.M's not going to gas them into oblivion” Tony counters as he uses his lasers on the dreadbot.

“Tony, some tact would be good” Steve scolds him.

“Right. Sorry, Kamala”

“No, you're right” Kamala stops Tony. “We have to stop that signal”

“Already on it” Steve assures her. “Just keep me covered”

“Captain, you weren't there. You didn't hear the testimonies” Tarleton scolds Steve as if it was his fault that he 'died'. “The pain. No one should have to live like this”

“On that at least we agree” Natasha points out.

“I've seen what happened when the people in power decide who deserves to live, doctor” Steve reminds him. “I'm not about to let history repeat itself”

“Then don't force us to live through another A-Day” Tarleton counters.

“I don't think you and I did, George. That's part of the problem” Steve admits. Svana throws down a starbust on the top of the dreadbot, killing it, dead. “Found my way up. Here goes nothing” Steve tells his friends. Thor, Svana, and Tony fly off to circle the building. And just at the right time. Steve bursts out of a window above, and straight into the path of a flying warship. Tony and Thor gain its attention whilst Svana flies underneath it. Steve grabs onto the side to stop himself from falling.

“Yoohoo, big brain, over here!” Tony yells, he and Thor then blast the ship as Svana runs a line of starburst along its underside. The warship begins to explode and Steve lets go, Svana catching his wrist and lowering him to the nearest pipe, he rolls to his feet as the three airborne Avengers take off again in search of the next fight.


	67. Chapter Sixty-Five

Svana skids along a platform as she lands and blasts at some robots. Hulk roars as he follows her this time. Batting away opponents and covering his Asgardian woman. Despite the situation, he's having the time of his life. Fighting alongside the woman he loves. His friends. It is a good fight.

“We can come out of this with our humanity intact, Captain” Tarleton offers. Svana rolls out of the way of a blast from one of the robots and then handsprings backwards to her feet. She holds up her arm and produces an energy shield against her forearm.

“You and I have very different definitions of 'humanity'” Steve argues.

“Doesn't he know you can't spell inhuman without the human part?” Kamala asks.

“And that's how the giant-brained genius got schooled by a teenager” Tony teases as he lands at Svana's back and blasts a few robots that close in on her.

“Down” She warns Tony who ducks, she holds out both of her hands out at her side and blasts as she turns, spinning in a circle to get them all. Tony huffs and nods impressed.

“That's the last one” Steve announces as the transmitter shuts down. “The transmission should be dead”

“No” Natasha argues. “I'm still reading a signal....from the excavation site”

“The heat signal I saw on A-Day” Steve offers. “It caused the earthquakes. Whatever's behind those walls. MODOK doesn't want us to get it” Just as he finishes a line of rockets erupts from ahead of him.

“You've got bigger problems, Cap” Tony points out as the rockets head straight for him.

“Shit” Steve comments and then throws himself from the tower.

“Did he just....did he just swear?” Tony asks as a warship rises to blast at Steve. “Was that a swear?”

“Thanks, Tony” Steve offers sarcastically. “Little busy right now” Tony and Svana share a look before they take off in Steve's direction. Steve glances around him as a force field wraps around him, Svana flying overhead.

“Need a hand?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, take out those guns” Steve answers as he runs along a pipeline, Svana's shield sticking to him.

“On it....” Tony assures him.

“As am I” Thor adds as he joins them.

“Good, then meet me up ahead” Steve adds and looks up at Svana who nods and glances down at him. He gives her a thankful nod and she smiles at him, before she has to dodge a falling piece of scaffolding. Steve launches himself over to a platform and heads onward towards the excavation site ahead. A warship bursts up from under them, almost knocking Steve from the platform, Svana pulls back to a stop as it aims at her instead of Steve. “Star” Steve warns, but Hulk jumps in and grabs the front of the shop and pulls it away from them, he jumps up and smashes down on the top. Steve looks at Svana who holds out her hands and reinforces her force field around him, lifting him up and over the gap created by the warship.

….........

Hulk is ahead of them, bursting through the door of the excavation site. Steve and Svana right behind him, she lands at Steve's side, pulling back her force field. Behind them, Thor and Tony land as Natasha and Kamala join them. The team together.

“What are you thinking, Cap?” Tony asks.

“The beacon must have been a decoy. Somehow, Tarleton is still transmitting” Steve answers.

“You struggle against the unstoppable” Tarleton states as he floats up beyond the platform they are stood on. “Tide of progress, Avengers” His weird robotic chair begins to unfold, showing many arms to it, each with different tools and weapons attached.

“This just got a whole lot weirder” Natasha comments.

“What has happened to his face?” Thor asks.

“You can slow me down” Tarleton continues. “But I have enough mist to blanket the WORLD!” At his side, two warships rises from the depth.

“Avengers” Steve starts. “No warships make it out of the quarantine zone” Hulk roars and then jumps onto one of the ships, Thor and Svana share a look before they head off after the second. Kamala follows the Hulk, leaving Tony, Steve, and Natasha to take on Tarleton. “Tony, take out those thrusters”

“Thought you'd never ask” Tony counters, takes a few steps forward, then flies up into the air, aiming at Tarleton's chair. “C'mon, George” Tony offers. “You're killing innocent people!”

“No quips, Stark?” Tarleton asks. “That's not like you” Tony glares back at his old friend within his helmet.


	68. Chapter Sixty-Six

Tony blasts the last thruster on Tarleton's chair forcing him to lower to the ground, almost landing, the Avengers all circled and ready around him. Each wanting this fight to end, wanting to make sure that it ends.

“Ugh” Tarleton complains. “All this wasted effort. It will make no difference. Inhumanity is a blight on this earth” He then lets out this huge purple blast from his forehead at Tony who flies backwards with the force of it. Smashing him against the wall of the excavation site.

“Ow,” Tony complains. “Oh that hurt a lot”

“I'll take it from here” Steve offers. “Everyone fan out....buy me some time” Steve then turns to face Tarleton.

“Monica already contaminated me with your blood, Captain Rogers” Tarleton informs him. “She made me into the thing I hate the most. I'm willing to die with them now, for the good of all” Steve tries to take out the device on the bottom of the chair with his shield, the device appears to be keeping Tarleton hovering. Tony flies around Tarleton, scanning the chair.

“Lots of power coming off that thing on his back” Tony informs Steve.

“On it” Steve offers. “Someone distract him” Svana then flies in and blasts Tarleton in the face.

“I think he deserves a few starbursts to his giant face” She adds and then hits Tarleton a few more times, drawing his attention away from Steve who hurries around to the back of the hovering chair. Svana seems to hit him just right with one and Tarleton falls.

“Take out that power source” Tony shouts. Svana then holds a force field over Tarleton, holding him down, but his own force field pushes back against hers. Steve uses his shield to smash at the power source, when it shatters a blast of energy sends Steve and Svana back away from Tarleton, Svana's force field dropping. Tarleton cries out as he drops from his hover to the platform.

“He's down” Steve adds. “Assemble on me” The Avengers hurry to back up their Captain. Flanking him.

“Not quite yet!” Tarleton argues and then rises up, two mechanical arms outstretched.

“Nat, move-in” Steve orders.

“Right behind you” Natasha agrees and follows Steve forward as he moves. The rest of the Avenger spread out, taking to the sky, or the ground, ready to fight. Tarleton erupts with a force field, flinging Steve and Natasha away from him. Around Tarleton, debris begins to rise and float around him, gaining in speed.

“Options people!” Steve asks. Thor looks down and then at Svana.

“Aye” Thor comments. “On our way” He and Svana fly down towards Steve and Natasha. Svana and Thor touch down, standing ready for the fight.

“Together” She offers, Thor nods.

“Make us a hole” He adds and fights off adaptoids as they move in, Svana holds out her hands and attacks Tarleton's force field with her powers, pushing more and more energy into her attack, trying to make a hole big enough for her to get a grip on the force field. But she has to use more energy. Push more into it. Push more against the shield. Hulk roars in concern as he watches, but Svana is a goddess of the cosmos, this power is hers to wield. She pushes harder and notices a crack forming in his shield.

“Be ready, brother” She warns and turns her hands, between the crack of Tarleton's shield, green energy clamps attach to either side, as if she is gripping that crack, she begins to pull them away from one another, forcing her energy to yank at the crack, making it big enough for a blast to travel through. “Hit me” She yells and holds out her hands at her side as Thor calls down the lightning and straight into Svana, she cries out and then slams her hands together, blasting forward a stream of cosmic energy and lightning. It hits Tarleton, damaging his systems, the force field falls. Svana drops her arms, her energy pulling back and vanishing. Svana stumbles back a little and lets out a breath.

“Remind me never to piss you off, Twinkle” Tony offers with a smirk, she laughs a little but is exhausted. Hulk moves to her, his hand against her back, she looks up at him.

“You don't understand” Tarleton yells at them. “You can't help but hurt others. Only I can stop you” His chair powers up again as a gigantic figure rises from the depths of the Bay.

“What is that thing?” Steve asks, Svana's stomach and heart drops at the sight of it.

“A Kree sentry” She answers, her voice void of hope. Thor lets out a breath and looks at his sister.

“Cap, I'm getting' the feeling that the gem in his forehead, isn't just to look pretty” Tony offers.

“I think we've got bigger problems” Natasha argues.

“Yeah!” Tony agrees. “On it!” He flies off into the air with Thor, Svana takes a deep breath and looks at Hulk who wines a little, she nods and then follows her brother. They fly towards the sentry whose attention falls on them. Tony releases his Omni-beam from his chest against the sentry. The sentry stumbles back, holds up a hand to take the hit as he reaches out and pulls a piece of metal scaffolding from the side, he swings and hits Tony, knocking him down. Thor rises next, readying lighting.

“You cannot win” He warns. The sentry lets out an optic blast of energy that sends Thor down. Svana lets out a breath as the sentry turns to her as Thor rolls to his feet and then leaps back up with a warcry. The sentry lets out another optic blast as Svana who lets out her own warcry and her own optic blast, green cosmic energy erupting from her eyes. Thor stops, hovers mid-air to watch as it hits the sentry's optic blast. Catching. Equal.

“Whoa” Tony states watching from where he landed. “Did you know she could do that?” He asks Thor.

“No” Thor admits. On the platform below, Kamala is helping evacuate the inhumans from the site.

“Come on, come on!” An inhuman falls. “Get up! Over here....get on board” The last inhuman scurries on board and the jet begins to take off.

“Kamala, heads up!” Tony warns as the sentry's hand comes down on the platform she is on as it tries to push back against Svana's blast. Kamala dodges the hand and rolls out of the way and straight into the path of a group of A.I.M robots. “Big Guy” Tony states and Hulk looks up from where he is pulling at a warship. “Kamala needs you” Hulk jumps straight into action, protecting Kamala from the robots. “Star, can you keep it up?” Tony asks, Svana groans against the pressure in her eyes. “I will take that as a no” Tony offers. “Thor, we gotta get that thing away from her” Thor spins his hammer around in his hand.

“Already on it” Thor states and then flies at the sentry, his hammer knocking into the sentry's jaw, turning its head, the optic blasts stop and Svana sinks in the air, Tony flying up to catch her.

“I gotcha” He assures her, she pushes at him and tumbles out of his arms, Tony frowns a little, but she flies up and heads straight back into the fight, he shrugs and follows her. On the platform, Hulk and Kamala have finished fighting the robot force. Hulk turns and roars at the sentry, but then stumbles as he's struck by the sentry's optic blast. From below, MODOK rises and flies into the sentry, taking control of it. He sends an optic blast down at Natasha and Steve who both roll out of the way to avoid it. Kamala is still trying to get the inhumans to safety, guiding them onto jets, trying to get them away from the fight.

“Come on, hurry, don't look back” Kamala hurries along the inhumans. Hulk jumps into action, attacking the sentry as it turns towards them. Hulk lands on its eyes, smashing and pulling.

“This. Ends. Now” Tarleton warns and then blasts Hulk back with a powerful optic blast, sending him to a platform. Hulk lets out an awful roar. In agony.

“No!” Svana yells as she watches Hulk squirm in pain.

“Hulk!” Kamala shouts. They watch, in horror, as Hulk begins to turn back into Bruce under the optic blast. Svana takes a deep breath. She knows she doesn't have a lot of energy left, but what she is, is his. She flies off towards Hulk as Kamala begins to make her way towards him. Svana slides into place next to Bruce now, her hand going up in a force field that erupts around them, the optic blast hitting hard against it. She lets out a cry of effort, trying to hold back the blast. Kamala then swings onto the platform and the optic blast stops as she rushes to Svana and Bruce. Svana turns Bruce over and touches his face. He's unconscious and bruised. Everywhere. She lets out a pained breath herself and looks at Kamala.

“Don't you understand” Tarleton announces as the sentry's hand comes down on the three of them. Kamala rises and stretches to grab the Kree's hand. “I was supposed to control Terrigen. Replace the superpowered. Instead, I created something....inhuman”

“No!” Kamala yells. “This isn't how you make things right” She argues. “We...we deserve a chance!” She struggles against the weight of the hand, Svana looks at her hand, pulling on the cosmic energy she has left, her fingers brightening and then dying.

“I know you think you can use this power for good,” Tarleton tells Kamala. “But you're no hero. You're just a mistake” Kamala looks back at Bruce and Svana, thinking to herself, readying herself. Svana sees it. Sees the moment it clicks for her.

“The only one left to convince...is yourself” Kamala repeats words said to her by Natasha weeks ago now.

“Do you trust me?” Svana asks, Kamala nods, enthusiastically. “Good, when I say....go big” Svana then holds out her hand towards Kamala, closes her eyes and feeds her cosmic energy into the teenager until she is empty. “Now” Svana commands.

“Embiggen!” Kamala yells. Kamala then grows bigger than she has ever been before, matching the senty's height. Svana lets out a breath and then collapses, unconscious, backwards, her arms around her middle.


	69. Chapter Sixty-Seven

Svana wakes to a beeping sound somewhere close to her, she shakes her head a little and turns towards it but finds her sight blinded, covered, she reaches up for the bandages that have been wrapped around her eyes and head. There is movement at her side, familiar and welcome. Tony. His aftershave washing over her, comforting her.

“Stop that” Tony scolds her, slapping at her hands a little. “You burnt your eyes a little going all.....laser beam, we wrapped them to give them time to heal” She drops her hands and turns her head slightly.

“Bruce?” She asks him.

“He's okay, a little battered...worried about you two but....he's fine” Tony assures her, but there is something in his voice.

“Tony” She warns.

“Yeah...urm...so...when you basically burnt yourself out...your body....kind of went into labour” He admits.

“What?” She snaps. “But it is too early...” Her hands move to her stomach but even blindfolded she can tell. She knows that it is not inside of her anymore.

“With Bruce's gamma enhancements and your cosmic energy augmentation, you were growing that baby a lot faster than any of us thought....”

“I don't...understand” She whispers. “Tony” She pleads. He smiles to himself.

“She...is a fighter and she is okay”

“She?” Svana asks, he hums.

“Yeah...yeah, it's a girl and she is alive, and okay...sleeping” He answers as he reads through the results of her scans. Svana lets out a relieved breath and lays back, her fingers on her forehead, rubbing slightly.

“Tony?” He hums and turns back to her. “I assume this meant we won....” He laughs and turns back to her.

“Yeah, your little energy stunt with the kid.....she did good. We won” He pats her hand and she turns it slightly to hold his hand, he squeezes back. “I'm gonna tell Bruce you're awake, okay?” He whispers and then releases her hand before walking away. Svana reaches up and pulls the bandage off of her face. Her eyes are fine, if not a little sore. Her sight is perfect. No lasting damage. She turns her head slightly and sees the source of the beeping. It's a tiny box, an incubator, set up near her bed, she frowns a little and slides from the cot to move closer to the box. Inside lies her daughter. Svana lets out a breath and touches the plastic case. The baby is green, a little tuft of red hair on her head, and she is small but she is perfect. Svana blinks and it sends tears down her cheek.

“She's tiny” She states to herself.

“But strong” Bruce adds as he walks into the lab and towards her, Svana lifts her eyes to his, his face is still bruised from the fight but he is conscious, on his feet, and here, and that is all that matter.

“Bruce” She whispers and moves straight for him. He gives her a sad but relieved smile, his arms wrapping around her when she reaches him, curling into his chest. She pulls back from him. “I am so sorry,” She tells him, he frowns a little. “I thought it was the only way....” She rushes out. “To give the last of my power to Kamala, to give her the power to finish the fight....”

“I know” He stops her. “It is the only way we would have won” He takes her arms in his hands, stroking softly, trying to calm her down. “She was the only way....”

“But look what I have done” She whispers staring at her daughter.

“She's not as small as she could have been” He argues. “She's okay, she just needs a few days, maybe a week in the incubator.....that's all” She sniffles a little and hums. “She is already stronger than she was a few hours ago” He assures her. “She's very much like her mother” Svana looks at him, he gives her a warm smile just as a red flashing light blazes around the lab, a security warning noise erupting. Svana looks around, confused. If they won. Why is this going off? Shield agents hurry into the lab, Svana instantly taking a defensive position in front of the incubator. “It's okay,” Bruce tells her. “They've been assigned by Maria to protect her” Svana looks at the agents and only relaxes a little.

“Dr Banner, please accompany Miss Star to the hanger,” Jarvis asks of them. Bruce gives Svana a look and she stares at their daughter.

“The agents will watch her” He assures her, she hums a little but lets him pull her alone by the hand, the agents all move in and circle the incubator. Ready for any threat. And that does make Svana feel a little better.

….........

There is an A.I.M robot standing in the hanger, surrounded by Shield agents, all of whom have their weapons aimed at it. This robot is one of the less fancy ones. Nowhere near the level of the Star!Bots. Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Kamala are all already waiting when Bruce and Svana walk onto the hanger.

“What's going on?” Bruce asks, his arm around Svana.

“It was asking for you,” Tony tells Svana who cocks her head at him. “Jarvis was pretty vocal that they didn't open fire on it...” Svana frowns and moves closer to the robot, Bruce's hand trying to stop her, she sidesteps the Shield agents, her eyes on the bot who watches her. Studies Svana as she does it. Something about it. About the way it is looking at her. She knows it. She knows she knows it. She stares into the eyes of the robot and then smiles.

“You may not value my life, but I still value yours.” She offers the robot who then inclines its head in acknowledgement. Svana turns to the others. “We know this AI” She assures them, giving Bruce a look.

“The Star!Bot” Bruce clocks on first. “The...you-one...the infiltrator one” Tony lets out a breath.

“You survived” He states surprised.

“Only just” The robot corrects. “I managed to jump from my body and into the A.I.M server before my self-destruct sequence destroyed my body. I...was left disorientated, scattered......but I was found, pieced back together....by your Jarvis, he has been rebuilding my software so that I could...hijack this....frame” It answers and looks at Svana. “He saved me” It holds out its hand and uncurls its fingers to reveal a memory stick. It is watching Bruce now who moves through the agents. “I have the blueprints for my old body” She holds out the memory stick to Bruce who takes it from it. “You promised me that I could live....” Bruce looks at the stick and frowns.

“You want me to build you a body?” He asks it.

“Yes,” It answers. “This one is not as aesthetically pleasing as the last one” Bruce and the robot looks at Svana who chuckles a little. “It does not have to be exactly the same....but I miss it” Bruce smiles and nods.

“You gave me her back” He reminds it. “And I promised...” The robot nods and places a hand on Bruce's shoulder. “But I think” He turns to Tony. “Tony might be better suited for this”

“Are you kidding?” Tony asks. “You know how much I wanted to get my hands on that data....” He moves closer and takes the memory stick. “I am guessing you don't want to be a carbon copy of Star again” The robot shakes its head. “Okay, so....male? Female? Blonde? Brunette?”

“I had not given it much thought” The robot admits. “I believed you would say no” Svana and Bruce look at the robot sadly. “Jarvis assured me that you would accept me....” It looks at Svana. “But I caused much pain and suffering....”

“And put it right, in the end” Bruce stops it. The robot looks down, almost as if it is ashamed.

“I...killed Aurelia” It admits.

“We kind of figured that out” Bruce offers. “Hank...he understands” The robot seems to relax. Tony turns to the Shield agents.

“We're all good...” He assures them. “It's one of ours...”

“Now you are awake” Thor starts as the agents disperse. “We must celebrate the tiny Asgardian you birthed”

“Do you have a name yet?” Kamala asks.

“She just woke up” Natasha counters.

“Actually” Svana counters, Bruce frowns slightly and looks at her. “I do have a name....”

“You do?” Bruce asks her, she hums and nods.

“I tried to come up with something....human and...Asgardian” She admits and smiles at him, knowing how much this is going to mean to him. “Astridr _Rebekka_ ” Bruce lets out a breath. “Banner” She shrugs a little. “I know that sometimes humans use their middle names...or those nicknames....”

“It's perfect” Bruce stops her. And he means that. That she even thought to use his mother's name in naming their daughter means the absolute world to him. It means everything to him. He takes her hand and raises it to his lips. She smiles at him.

“And Banner...as I am to be your wife” Bruce looks at her, fondly reminded of that little bit of trivia.

“What?” Thor and Tony both asks, Steve smiles through. Kamala bites her lip and holds her hands together.

“I urm...well, I asked Svana to marry me...a few weeks ago actually, but we agreed not to say anything...” Bruce admits, then shakes his head. “Urm....yeah....she said yes” Thor hums a little and looks at Svana.

“This is my home, brother” She is quick to tell him. “My place is here...with Bruce...with...Astridr” Thor moves closer to her and smiles, taking her face in his hands.

“If this is what you desire, then I will stand by your side.....against mother” She smiles at him and nods. “Very well” He kisses her forehead and then pulls back.


	70. News

**Readers**

**Because I believe that Kate Bishop's DLC and Clint Barton's DLC are woven around the same plot, I am going to hold off on writing up Kate's DLC until Clint's comes out and I have played it. Just so I can write through them both seamlessly and not have to end up going back and change things.**

**So, for now, Bruce and Svana's story is on hold. But it will be back.**

**\- I think Clint's DLC is set for 'early' 2021. So hopefully won't have to wait too long.**


End file.
